Anjos da Sedução
by 2191Little Angel - chan
Summary: COMPLETA:: Resumo:Por causa de algo que houve no passado elas se uniram com um só objetivo vingança, mais será que algo pode mudar isso? inu X kag,mir X san,sessy X rin [REPONDENDO AOS REVIEWS]
1. Como esse sentimento nasceu

Mais uma história minha, pois é eu não aguentei de saudades e já to postando logo minha nova fic e espero que vcs gostem.

O resumo ficou meio tosco e tudo mais eu realmente espero que a história agrade.

Boa leitura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Resumo:_

_Por causa de algo que houve no passado elas se uniram com um só objetivo vingança, mais será que algo pode mudar isso?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

**1º Capitulo: **_**Como esse sentimento nasceu.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc o matou. ----afirmava a moça em plantos deitada sobre o corpo inerte de um senhor de idade, esta tinhas cabelos negros como a noite sem lua, ondulados e cumpridos, no momento um pouco preso e o resto solto, olhos verdes amarelados uma raridade se é que existiam outros iguais aos seus e tinha 18 anos com um corpo de mulher e mesmo assim mantendo um semblante infantil.

Vestia um vestido azul cumprido de mangas longas cobrindo suas mãos, com um decote razoável e sua cintura era marcada pelo espartilho e uma bota preta de cano longo.

---Eu não fiz nada querida, estávamos fazendo um acordo de paz e ele começou a ter um infarto. ----disse o homem cujo seus olhos eram vermelhos e seu tom de voz era cortante e fria.

Este vestia uma roupa de babuíno cobrindo seu corpo todo; a moça observou um punhal perto de si e quando este a tocou esta rapidamente o pegou e posicionou em seu pescoço mais este foi mais rápido lhe segurou a mão que segurava o punhal e a puxando para mais perto.

---Sei que sua dor é intensa pela morte de seu pai e pela questão de que tudo dele agora pertence a mim por isso queira me atacar mais antes que isso acabe vc estará morta mais isso não precisa acabar assim não é mesmo. ----disse o homem apertando o pulso da jovem mais logo o soltou e a jovem pressionou um pouco mais o punhal no pescoço do homem mais logo achou que não valeria a pena morrer naquele momento e abaixou o punhal.

---Isso, acho que entramos num acordo. ----disse enquanto a puxava pela nuca para um beijo mais esta desviou na ultima hora recebendo um beijo na bochecha.

---Se não se importa eu preciso ir para o meu quarto ---disse ainda com a face colada na dele e um pouco ofegante pelo nervosismo. ---preciso me deitar isso é demais para mi de uma vez só ---fez uma pequena pausa. ---você me entendi? ----finalizou.

---Sim, com certeza. ----disse enquanto balançava a cabeça afirmativamente se afastando um pouco dela.----eu entendo. ----finalizou jogando-a ao lado do cadáver do pai. ----Leve o tempo que precisar. ----disse se afastando um pouco. ----não se preocupe com nada. ---disse pouco se importando com a jovem que voltava a chora junto ao pai. ----eu vou cuidar de tudo. ----a moça pegou um relógio de seu pai que estava no chão e se levantou indo na direção da porta. ---Ah querida... ----começou fazendo voltar. ----... quer que seu chá da tarde seja levado ate seu quarto? ----perguntou passando uma flor que ela própria tinha colhido em seu rosto.

---Isso seria muito bom. ----respondeu a jovem vendo-o colocar a flor em seu decote e logo em seguida voltando a fazer seu caminho o homem fez sinal com a cabeça para que dois de seus youkais a acompanhassem a jovem logo notou que era seguida e começou a pensar em uma maneira de fugir já que estava no segundo andar do casaram onde morava quando os youkais estavam praticamente ao seu lado ela saiu correndo na direção em que viera.

---Volte já aqui. ----disse um dos youkais vendo-a subir no para-peito e desamarrando uma corrente e saltando antes de ser pega por eles foi para um lado passando em frente ao portão principal onde pode ver que tinha outro youkai lá e voltou se esse a vê e quando voltou para o outro lado um dos youkais que a acompanhava tentou pega-la mais essa o derrubou do para-peito e voltou se soltando da corrente bem em frente do portão chamando a atenção do youkai que lá estava e foi atrás dela mais o lustre que estava preso a corrente que ela soltou caiu sobre o youkai.

A jovem corria ao redor da fonte tentando fugir de mais um dos capangas indo de um lado para o outro ate sua égua surgi de uma das entradas a jovem passou por baixo desta e fez a égua dar voltas com o capanga do outro lado fazendo-o rodar e logo em seguida lhe dar um coice a jovem em seguida montou a égua e disparou para fora do casaram, o homem que ela acusara de matar seu pai viu tudo.

---Garota esperta serviria para esquentar minha cama. ----disse fazendo os seus capangas rirem.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Num local um pouco mais longe dali em uma simples aldeia uma grande tragédia também ocorrera, neste exato momento uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolate galopava rapidamente para a aldeia, esta vestia um simples vestido marrom de mangas decotado e botas negras de cano longo, esta deveria ter no máximo 19 anos.

---Meu Deus! ----exclamou a jovem descendo do cavalo e vendo a destruição completa do seu vilarejo, seus olhos começaram a lacrimeja e não pode conter mais as lagrimas ao ver sua família massacrada não sabia descrever a dor que estava sentindo naquele momento.

---Mana? ----ouviu alguém chamar e viu um menino bem parecido com ela, este não deveria ter mais de 13 anos e ela pode ver que ele havia se escondido e por isso sobrivivera e em seu corpo podia ver traços de um produto fabricado por eles que disfarçava o cheiro este veio em sua direção e a abraçou em busca de consolo. ---Eu vi tudo mana. ----começou o menino sentindo a irmã abraçá-lo mais forte para tentar consolá-lo, pois se para ela doía só por vê-los assim imagine para ele que tinha presenciado tudo. ----tudo que aconteceu aqui eu vi. ----continuou soluçando. ---papai mandou que eu me escondesse mais eles não tiveram chance de fazer isso. ----finalizou chorando mais forte.

---Acalme-se meu irmão eu irei te proteger e ficará tudo bem. ----tentava consolá-lo fazendo cafuné em sua cabeça e vi-o pouco a pouco se acalmar. ----Diga-me, quem matou nossa família e amigos? ----perguntou a moça olhando para a destruição a sua volta.

---Eram muitos youkais mais em meio a tudo pude ouvir um deles dizer algo. ----disse encarando a mais velha que ficou em silencio esperando que ele continuasse e foi o que ele fez. ----Ele disse: Naraku ficará muito satisfeito. ----completou vendo logo em seguida sua irmã se levantar e pegar uma foto da família que estava dentro do que sobrara do porta-retrato dobrando-a e colocando no decote do vestido em seguida indo na direção de seu cavalo montando-o.

---Venha não é seguro ficar aqui. ----disse estendendo a mão para o irmão este sem dizer nada caminhou ate ela e montou atrás dela que logo fez o cavalo cavalgar indo para longe de seu antigo lar "seja quem for vc Naraku vc ira pagar com a vida pelo sangue de meus familiares e amigos." Este era o único pensamento da jovem vendo seu passando ficar cada vez mais longe.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Em uma enorme fazendo o fogo tomava conta e tudo se tornava cinzas e o que mais chamava atenção eram os olhos castanhos antigamente doces agora tristes e sem vida estes era de uma bela moça de cabelos pretos e rosto angelical esta vestia um belo vestido avermelhado e alguns traços laranja de manga longas e uma bota na cor vinho de cano longo e esta tinha 18 anos aproximadamente e via de longe seu antigo lar em chamas e nada podia fazer para ajudar seus olhos já se encontravam inchados de tanto chorar e a lembrança do que ocorrera momentos atrás não lhe saia de sua mente caiu de joelhos e abaixou a cabeça deixando a franja cobrir seu rosto mais logo o levantou e sua face só mostrava ódio.

---Seja quem for que tenha mandado fazer isso ira pagar por me tirar minha única família. ----disse se levantando e saindo de lá sem nem ao menos olhar para traz de agora em diante sua vida tomaria outro rumo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lá estava ela em uma espécie de restaurante mais nada nem ninguém conseguia lhe tirar a tristeza de ver sua única família que lhe restara morto e isso lhe doía e essa dor só aumentava por ter tido a oportunidade de matar o culpado mais desistir por saber que não seria paria para ele no momento.

---Mais isso vai mudar e eu vou me vingar nem que para isso minha morte seja necessária. ----disse e uma lágrima solitária atravessou sua face.

---Vc é a segunda jovem que aparece aqui com o rosto tão triste. ----ouviu a balconista dizer e viu uma jovem de mais o menos a sua idade com um menino mais jovem a seu lado e esta parecia tão ou mais abatida que ela própria viu que logo em seguida virou a sua atenção para ela a encarando nos olhos e ela pode sentir que esta passara por algo parecido ao que ela passara a outra moça disse algo para o menino mais novo e este apenas concordou e saiu do estabelecimento enquanto esta vinha em sua direção.

---Oi. ----disse assim que chegou ao seu lado com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

---Ola. ----disse a jovem de cabelos negros a outra.

---Eu me chamo Sango Rikaghi. ----disse a de cabelos castanhos e olhos chocolates se sentando ao lado da outra.

---Muito prazer Sango eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi. ----disse apertando a mão da moça ao seu lado.

---Por que esta triste Kagome? ----perguntou Sango notando que a outra ainda tinha os olhos inchados por causa do choro.

---Por que perdi uma pessoa muito importante para mim hoje. ----esta respondeu após ter tirado o sorriso depois da pergunta e voltando o olhar para o chão antes de responder e a outra confirmou o que ela já sabia estavam sofrendo pela mesma coisa.

---Eu perdi minha família quase toda só me restou meu irmão Kohaku ----começou Sango a dizer chamando a atenção da outra. ----quem vc perdeu? ----quis saber.

---Meu pai. ----a outra respondeu com um sorriso triste se lembrando de momentos que passara com ele apesar de terem sido poucas afinal ele sempre trabalhava muito mais os poucos momentos que passara com ele foram o suficiente principalmente depois da morte de sua mãe. ---E como vc perdeu sua família? ----perguntou curiosa.

---Foram todos assassinados, todos da minha aldeia. ----disse sorrindo da mesma maneira que a outra sorria.

---Meu pai também foi assassinado. ----disse Kagome. ----Vc sabe quem matou sua família e amigos? ----perguntou de repente.

---Um tal de Naraku. ----disse Sango demonstrando quanto ódio sentia pelo nome pronunciado.

---Naraku? ----Kagome perguntou surpresa e com raiva também não tinha visto o rosto dele mais ouvira quando seu pai o chamou por esse nome.

---Vc o conhece? ----Sango perguntou curiosa.

---Sim foi ele que matou meu pai não pude ver seu rosto, pois ele usa uma espécie de roupa de babuíno que cobre seu rosto e todo o seu corpo também, vc o viu também? ----quis saber depois de falar o que sabia.

---Não o canalha mandou youkais fazerem o serviço. ----disse demonstrando sua irritação.

---Eu vou me vingar dele e de todos aqueles youkais. ----Kagome disse e seus olhos demonstravam o ódio que sentia no momento.

---Pois então vc tem uma nova amiga que lhe ajudará nesse objetivo. ----disse Sango apertando a mão de Kagome que lhe retribuiu o sorriso.

---Mais tenho que arrumar alguém que me treine se não, não valera à pena ir atrás dele. ----disse Kagome com um sorriso constrangido.

---O. k eu posso lhe ensinar algumas coisas sobre youkais e suas fraquezas e algumas porções. ----disse sorrindo do constrangimento de sua mais nova amiga. ----e então vamos? ----perguntou se levantando.

---Vamos. ----disse se levantando e a acompanhado para fora do estabelecimento.

---Kohaku esta é Kagome ela ira nos acompanhar. ----disse Sango ao menino que brincava com uma égua negra ao lado de um malhado.

---Ta certo mana, ola Kagome. ----disse o menino com um sorriso fraco no rosto já estavam longe de sua cidade natal, pois fazia uma semana que tudo ocorrera.

---Vamos Yami (trevas; escuridão). ----disse Kagome soltando a égua e montando.

---Bela égua. ----Kohaku disse.

---Obrigado. ----Kagome respondeu sorrindo para o menino vendo Sango montar no malhado e ajudar Kohaku a montar também.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fazia mais de uma semana que vagava perdida por ai sem rumo e com a raiva em seu peito que a fazia ficar com mais raiva de repente parou ao ver duas moças e um garoto em um cavalo negro e outro malhado.

---Por que vc esta andando por ai sozinha? ----perguntou a moça de cabelos castanhos e só agora pode ver um garoto junto com ela.

---Quero vingança. ----respondeu simplesmente.

---Que se vingar de quem? ----perguntou novamente a de cabelos castanhos.

---Naraku. ----disse o nome quase que num sussurro.

---Por quê? ----dessa vez foi a de cabelos negros que perguntou.

---Ele mandou matar meu irmão meu ultimo familiar vivo. ----disse com os olhos lacrimejados.

---Junte-se a nos queremos o mesmo que vc e estamos em busca de nos aperfeiçoar em nossas habilidades antes de irmos atrás dele. ----falou a de olhos castanhos.

---Adoraria como se chamam? ----Quis saber.

---Eu me chamo Kagome Higurashi e esta é Sango Rikaghi e este é seu irmão Kohaku. ----disse a bela morena de olhos diferentes.

---E vc? ----perguntou Sango.

---Rin Matsumoto. ----apresentou-se com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

---Venha. ---Kagome a chamou estendendo a mão para Rin esta a aceitou e montou no cavalo negro.

---Vamos Jiyuu (liberdade). ----disse Sango para seu cavalo e este começou a galopar e o mesmo fez Yami e estas seguiram um novo rumo de aventuras e de descobertas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Espero os reviews para mostra que a fic merece continuação

e qualquer coisa terei maior prazer em responder suas duvidas.

até a proxima

kissus

_e não faço ideia se coloco ou não hentai mais se vcs acharem necessario para complementar a historia me havisem dando suas opiniões serão muito bem aceita._

_Ja ne._


	2. Somos fortes unidas

Bom to meio adiantada com os capitulos dessa fic então resolvi postar mais um hoje.

Espero que gostem e

boa leitura.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**2º Capitulo: **_**Somos fortes unidas**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

5 anos depois

Um ser galopava pala floresta rapidamente parecia fugir de algo e ao olhar para trás pode ver um youkai enorme em seu encalce fez o cavalo acelerar mais parou bruscamente em uma clareira ficando frente a frente com o youkai que ao ver sua reação fez o mesmo achando estranho tal ato.

---Por que parou humana? Não tem medo da morte? ----o youkai perguntou raivoso.

---Já cheguei onde queria e não eu não temo a morte acho que isso responde sua pergunta. ----disse a humana tirando o capuz revelando sua beleza e exóticos olhos verdes amarelados e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

---Humana insolente vc merece a morte. ----disse irritado.

---Estou esperando. ----disse com um sorriso maroto maior.

---Grrrrrrrrrrr. ----o youkai avançou em sua direção mais foi repelido por uma espécie de barreira que não havia visto nem sentido antes após se recuperar do baque prestou atenção e viu que não era a humana que estava protegida por uma barreira mais sim ele que estava preso ao redor de uma e ficou surpreso pela força daquela barreira continha.

---Surpreso? ----ele ouviu a humana perguntar e olhou para ela vendo-a fazer um movimento com a mão e uma espécie de pó brilhoso adentrar na barreira e teve a sensação de sonolência e logo tombou.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Ele ainda esta vivo? ----Rin perguntou vendo o enorme youkai preso a uma arvore de raízes profundas e ainda desacordado.

---Sim Rin ele esta afinal precisamos que ele nos responda algumas coisas. ----disse Kagome se aproximando do próprio. ----Mais acho que ele vai demorar a acordar afinal acho que exagerei um pouco na dose. ----disse e logo em seguida o youkai despertou lentamente e ao desperta completamente tentou atacá-la. ----ou talvez não. ----disse se afastando do youkai e ficando ao lado da mais nova. ----Não adianta nem tentar alem dessa arvore ser bem forte a corda esta cercada de magia não ira se soltar a não ser que eu queira isso. ----disse apoiando-se na outra que apenas sorriu em deboche da pose da outra.

---Ótimo ele acordou. ----disse Sango saindo de uma espécie de cabana acabando de limpar uma espada e se aproximando das meninas fazendo o mesmo que Kagome, Rin apenas riu amava quando elas ficavam assim; nesses 5 anos que se passaram treinaram muito dando voltas pelo mundo e aprendendo tudo sobre as culturas, ataques e defesas de varias localidades do mundo mais cada uma acabou se tornando especialista em uma parte apesar de todas saberem de tudo. ----Esta disposto a falar youkai ou terei que obrigá-lo a fazer isso? ----Sango perguntou sem se mover da posição anterior mais colocando um sorriso um pouco maléfico nos lábios.

---Vcs são os Anjos da Sedução? ----o youkai perguntou fazendo as três sorrirem do apelido que ganharam no primeiro ano de caçada nesse tempo eram inexperientes e se machucavam com freqüência mais agora sabiam tudo sobre qualquer tipo de youkai e sabiam de todas as suas fraquezas saindo sem nenhum ferimento.

---Nos fazemos as perguntas por aqui. ----Rin disse voltando a ficar seria mais por pouco tempo voltando a rir logo em seguida.

---Eu não irei dizer nada. ----o youkai disse tentando se soltar novamente.

---Kagome. ----chamou Sango olhando para ela.

---Será uma prazer. ----Kagome disse sorrindo e dando um passo a frente e em seguida começou a dizer algo estranho e uma pequena luz se formou entre suas mãos e foi lentamente na direção do youkai brilhando mais intensamente e em seguida sumindo elas também andaram entre os bruxos aprendendo tudo sobre magia e como usá-las.

---É só isso? ----o youkai disse com um sorriso zombeteiro quando notou que nada houve com ele mais seu sorriso morreu ao ver que elas riam da mesma maneira.

---O que vc sabe sobre Naraku? ----Sango perguntou e o youkai sentiu algo estranho e não pode fazer nada a não ser responder.

---Ninguém sabe muito sobre ele só que vive no reino do sul o ultimo reino dominado pelos youkais, ele é controlador e nunca faz nada com as próprias mãos. ----disse o youkai num fôlego só sentindo um alivio ao terminar tudo que sabia e viu as moças a sua frente rindo.

---Viu nem doeu. ----Rin disse com um sorriso enorme. ----Nós vamos matá-lo ou ele merece ficar livre? ----perguntou olhando para as outras duas que também se olharam.

---O liberamos com uma condição... ----começou Sango olhando diretamente para o youkai. ----... pare de maltratar os humanos e se o soltar-mos e voltar a fazer mal a algum ser vivo iremos caçá-lo ate encontrá-lo para te matar. ----Sango terminou com o dedo apontado para o youkai.

---E vc já viu que podemos fazer isso. ----Kagome disse indo para trás da arvore e o youkai logo pode sentir a corda se afrouxar e esse logo se levantou mostrando que cintinha o dobro do tamanho delas. ----A propósito como se chama? ----Kagome perguntou após voltar e ficar lado a lado com ele.

---Hakai (destruição). ----disse vergonhoso pelo significado do seu nome.

---Não se preocupe iremos te chamar de Chigau Hakai. ----disse Rin sorridente.

---Prometo que seguirei o que me foi pedido e quando necessitarem de mim é só me chamar. ----disse logo em seguida sumindo pela escuridão da floresta.

---Vc colocou? ----Sango perguntou para Kagome depois de ter certeza que o youkai estava longe o suficiente.

---Sim saberemos se ele aprontar alguma coisa. ----disse sorrindo para Sango que lhe retribuiu.

---Para onde nos vamos agora? ----perguntou Rin sorrindo igualmente as outras duas.

---Para o reino do sul. ----Sango disse se virando e indo para o lado oposto ao que o youkai havia ido sendo seguida por Kagome e Rin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Ola Kirara. ----disse Sango quando uma pequena gata amarela e detalhes marrons e de duas caldas e vendo as outras sendo recebidas por varias crianças sorridentes do vilarejo onde estavam.

---Conseguiram alguma coisa? ----perguntou uma senhora que aparentava ter uns 50 anos e um pouco baixinha se aproximando mais das jovens. ----crianças será que podem ir brincar em outro lugar? ----a senhora disse e as crianças concordaram.

---Sim conseguimos vovó Kaede e termos que viajar para o reino do sul. ----Kagome disse dando um beijo na bochecha da senhora.

---Reino sul? Por acaso é único reino ainda dominado por youkais? ----perguntou a senhora olhando-as já com preocupação.

---Sim, sim e não se preocupe já deu pra ver pelo tempo que vivemos aqui que nós nos cuidamos muito bem. ----Sango disse fazendo o mesmo que Kagome fizera antes lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e logo em seguida Rin fez o mesmo.

---Sabem que podem voltar quando quiser sempre serão bem-vindas aqui. ----vovó Kaede disse.

---Não se preocupe deixarei Kohaku para ficar de olho na senhora enquanto estivermos fora. ----disse Sango rindo.

---Ora sou velha mais sei me cuidar muito bem. ----disse Kaede sorrindo e acompanhado-as para uma das cabanas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Uma moça vestida de roupas ciganas dançava para ele uma dança atraente e lhe parecia uma legitima cigana esta tinha cabelos longos e curvas perfeitas mostradas pela roupa colada e provocativa que ela usava não se podia ver seu rosto mais podia ver seus cabelos negros dançarem no mesmo ritmo que o resto de seu corpo com leveza e sensualidade lhe parecia à mulher perfeita mais se assustou quando no final da dança azas de anjo apareceram por traz dela._

Acordou exasperado não era a primeira vez que sonhava com aquilo e em cada noite seu sonho aumentava e podia senti-la cada vez mais perto de si e isso lhe trazia uma sensação de conforto e nem ao menos sabia por que mais a queria e mesmo sem conhecê-la a desejava e muito.

---Mais que sonho mais estranho. ----disse passando a mão na testa constatando que esta estava suada mais não como nas outras noites agora estava muito mais. ----Será que vc é real? ----perguntou se levantando e indo lavar o rosto para depois tentar voltar a dormi já que viu pela janela que ainda não era hora de levantar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Não muito longe dali uma jovem admirava o céu esta jovem cavalgava e ao seu lado se encontravam mais duas jovens uma igualmente ela cavalgava em um cavalo malhado e a outra estava viajando em uma youkai a noite era calma e o céu estava sem nenhuma nuvem mostrando todas as suas estrelas e sua bela lua cheia.

---Às vezes me perguntou o que ira acontecer com a gente depois de tudo isso acabar. ----disse Rin quebrando o silencio confortador que se fazia entre as jovens.

---Se tudo acabar bem gostaria de continuar ao lado de vcs. ----disse Sango sorrindo.

---Eu também gostaria de continuar ao lado da minha nova família. ----Kagome disse e era verdade muitas vezes elas se chamavam de maninhas e fizeram ate um pacto de sangue em um dos lugares por onde passaram para oficializar isso.

---Eu também maninha. ----disse Rin com um sorriso gracioso.

---Eu digo o mesmo. ----Sango disse também sorrindo.

---Bom então vamos maninhas mais uma jornada nos aguarda. ----disse Kagome fazendo Yami galopar mais rápido e vendo que era seguida por Sango e Rin ambas rindo como ela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Amanhecia mais um dia e aquele sonho como sempre não saia de sua cabeça e isto o estava deixando mais nervoso do que o normal e sua família já notara isso.

---Aquele sonho de novo não é mesmo? ----perguntou um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

---Ta tão na cara assim? ----perguntou o outro suspirando.

---Sim esta. ----respondeu o moreno.

---Nunca desejei tanto conhecer uma pessoa assim. ----disse um pouco irritado.

---Mais vc nem sabe se ela existe e ela e tão bonita assim? ---perguntou o outro curioso.

---Eu sei e isso ta me matando e sim e coisa mais bela que já vi na minha vida. ----disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

---Vc esta é apaixonado. ----disse o outro rindo recebendo um cascudo do outro.

---Mais será que é mesmo isso? ---- se perguntou pensativo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Bem acho que chegamos. ----disse Sango vendo uma bela cidade onde a maioria ali era de youkais e hanyous e logo mais ao fundo podia-se ver um belo castelo.

---É um belo lugar. ---Rin disse olhando impressionada pela beleza e organização do local.

---Eu tenho que concorda é realmente belo, mais que tal acabarmos de chegar e procurar um local para ficar? ---Kagome disse começando a voltar a galopar sendo novamente seguida pelas outras, Sango agora estava de carona junto com Kagome para não chamar muita atenção decidiu ir assim com Kirara destrasformada em seu ombro.

---Ola senhor pode nos informar onde tem uma hospedaria por aqui? ----Kagome perguntou o mais gentil possível a um senhor que estava próximo a Yami.

---Sim mocinha aquela ali é uma ótima hospedaria. ----disse apontando para uma casa de três andares com uma aparência muito aconchegante.

---Obrigada. ----Kagome disse.

---De nada. ----respondeu o senhor voltando a andar enquanto elas iam à direção da casa apontada por ele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Caminhava pela cidade distraído e ainda conversando com o outro homem ao seu lado.

---Nossa mais o que é aquilo meu amigo? ----ouviu o outro dizer e levantou a fronte para ver o que tanto o outro olhava deveria ser alguma mulher já que o amigo era fascinado por estas e ao final mente olhar o ponto onde o outro olhava viu que estava certo mais algo lhe chamou a atenção "Não pode ser." Pensou ao prestar mais atenção na jovem a sua frente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Agome-chan: **Valeu por sempre acompanhar minha fic e deixar reviews e sempre vou fazer o maximo para postar todo dia e já estou vendo o momento mais apropriado para colocar um hentai e se de eu vou me esforçar para que este fique bom, bigadinho. E se vc um dia posta uma historia pode ter certeza que vou acompanhar.

Kissus.

**MariInha: **queria que elas se conhececem logo para poder realmente começar a história nesse capitulo e obrigado pela dica sobre o hentai. Acompanho algumas de suas fics e espero pela continuação delas que são muito boas. Valeu pelo review.

ate a proxima.


	3. Conhecendonos e discutindo

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**3º Capitulo: **_**Conhecendo-nos e discutindo**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Pare de gracinhas Sango. ----Rin disse e em seguida pulou nas costas de Kagome que apenas sorriu e a ajeitou para carregá-la da melhor forma **[tipo como o inu leva a Kagome no anime.**

---Ola. ----ouviram um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis acompanhado de outro de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados os dois eram muito belos.

---Oi. ----Sango disse meio boba.

---Como as moças se chamam? ----ele perguntou e parecia o verdadeiro cavaleiro.

---Eu me chamo Sango, esta é Kagome e essa é Rin. ----disse Sango apontando para cada uma de suas acompanhantes sem mencionar os seus sobrenomes não seria muito bom se alguém soubesse algo sobre o passado delas tentavam não chamar muita atenção para suas habilidades incomuns e pelos seus sobrenomes poderiam chegar a suas raízes pode-se dizer assim.

---Eu me chamo Miroku Houshi e o mal humorado aqui do meu lado é Inuyasha Taisho. ----disse Miroku enquanto Inuyasha rosnava pelo comentário.

---Prazer. ----disse Sango aceitando a mão que Miroku havia estendido.

---O prazer é todo meu. ----disse beijando a mão de Sango que após algum tempo começou a ficar vermelha.

---HENTAI. ----gritou chamando a atenção de todos nas ruas e Kagome teve que soltar Rin para segurar Sango antes que ela avançasse em Miroku.

---Tava demorando. ----pode-se ouvir Inuyasha sussurrar.

---O que houve Sango? ----Rin perguntou para Sango que ainda era segurada por Kagome.

---Esse esse hentai passou a mão em mim. ----disse voltando a tentar se soltar para bater no Miroku.

---Acalme-se Sango não estamos aqui para isso. ----Kagome disse e em seguida Sango parou de se debater e Kagome a soltou.

---E estão aqui para que? ----Inuyasha perguntou curioso.

---Não acho que seja de seu interesse. ----Kagome respondeu sem muito interesse e nem notando que sua resposta enraiveceu Inuyasha.

---Humana insolente tenha mais respeito por mim. ----disse Inuyasha entre um rosnado.

---Por que deveria? ----Kagome perguntou não entendendo muito o motivo por ele ter ficado tão irritado por tão pouco. ----Até onde eu sei vc não é meu mestre. ----disse Kagome ainda sem se importar muita com a cara de raivoso de Inuyasha.

---Não acho que seja boa idéia provocar Kagome. ----Sango disse e Kagome se virou para encará-la.

---Não estou provocando ninguém Sango ----Kagome começou voltando a se virar para encarar Inuyasha. ---- agora se me der licença tenho mais o que fazer. ----disse se virando e indo na direção da hospedaria.

---Indomável... ----Sango começou.

---Como sempre. ----completou Rin nesse momento Sango olhou para o Miroku fechou a cara e fez o mesmo que Kagome. ----Desculpem mais vcs procuraram por isso. ----disse Rin e sem dar chance de resposta da parte deles e seguiu na direção da hospedaria.

---O que deu em vc Inuyasha? ----Miroku perguntou quando as três já tinham entrado na hospedaria.

---Era ela Miroku. ----respondeu ainda olhando para o caminho que as moças fizeram.

---Ela quem Inuyasha? ----perguntou preocupado.

---A mulher dos meus sonhos de alguma maneira eu sei que é ela.

---Se realmente é ela vc tem um bom gosto para mulheres heim é muito linda mesmo. ----disse fazendo o mesmo que o amigo havia gostado de Sango mais não como gostava das outras garotas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Eu vou dar uma volta por ai. ----disse Rin para as amigas.

---A gente se encontra mais tarde. ----Kagome disse enquanto lia um livro.

---Certo. ----disse Rin saindo do quarto.

Estava andando por ai distraída realmente era uma cidade bela há muito tempo estavam juntas e isso lhe alegrava, pois eram como uma nova família só faltava acabar com o que haviam começado ai poderia se completamente feliz estava tão distraída que acabou esbarrando em alguém e caindo no chão pelo impacto.

---Desculpe. ----disse ainda no chão.

---Deveria prestar mais atenção humana. ----Rin ouviu uma voz fria e arrogante e então levantou a cabeça para ver a quem pertencia esta voz e viu um belo youkai de cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, uma meia lua na testa e traços nas bochechas realmente uma visão linda mais que sem nem ao menos se preocupar se ela estava bem ou não recomeçou a andar.

---Grosso. ----Rin sussurrou se levantando e não notou que o youkai havia ouvido.

---O que vc disse? ----ele perguntou após vê-la já de pé novamente.

---Vc ouviu. ----ela disse encarando-o sem demonstra medo nenhum o que impressionou o youkai já que nenhum humano ousava fazer isso.

---Tenha mais respeito por mim. ----disse serio e o mais frio possível.

---Maldita mania de vcs acharem que só por que se acham mais fortes tem o direito de pisar nos que vcs consideram "fracos". ----disse Rin um pouco irritada fazendo aspas com as mãos ao falar a palavra "fracos" e não deu oportunidade do youkai responder e se virou na direção contraria a este deixando o youkai impressionado mais é claro sem demonstrar isso.

---Humana corajosa eu gosto disso. ----disse e por um momento pode se ver um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto mais este logo desapareceu e voltou a fazer seu caminho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que vamos fazer Kagome? ----Sango perguntou enquanto as três estavam sentadas em volta de uma mesa.

---A melhor maneira de saber coisas sobre alguém numa cidade e estar no local que quem comanda a cidade ficam. ----Kagome disse olhando de uma para outra.

---O castelo. ----Rin e Sango disseram juntas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que foi irmãozinho ta apaixonado? ----Inuyasha disse vendo o outro youkai completamente distraído.

---Não enche Inuyasha. ----respondeu acordando de seu transe.

---Calma Sesshoumaru só estava brincando. ----disse sentando ao lado do meio-irmão. ----Mais o que houve para vc esta tão distraído? ----perguntou curioso.

---Já que vc insiste... ----começou depois de revirar os olhos sabia que ele não desistiria. ----... eu encontrei uma humana hoje.

---Humana mais vc os despreza tanto quanto eu. ----Inuyasha disse.

---Eu sei mais ela parecia ser diferente. ----disse sem se importar muito com a cara que o meio-irmão fazia naquele momento.

---Estranho aconteceu o mesmo comigo hoje. ----disse meio distraído sem notar que chamou a atenção de Sesshoumaru.

---Vc esta falando serio? ----perguntou surpreso mais como sempre sem demonstra.

---O pior é que sonhava com ela antes mesmo de conhecê-la.

---Então é a moça dos seus sonhos quer dizer que ela existe?

---Sim mais eu não sei por que eu sonhava com ela.

---Talvez ela precise da sua ajuda. ----Sesshoumaru sugeriu.

---Talvez.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Nicole: **_Mudei meu resumo respondendo a sua pergunta, é minha 1ª fic q vc acompanha mais nessa assim como nas outras sempre atualizo de um dia para o outro ou senão posto a te no mesmo dia e pretendo continuar assim e com relação ao hentai se aparecer um momento apropriado irei colocar to esperando o clima certo se é que me entendi_

**Agome-chan:** _Também espero que possa continuar assim e com relação ao nome delas foi algo que surgiu de repente iria colocar "bandidas" que é o nome de um filme que eu assistir a algum tempo e tirei algumas coisas dele mais só no 1º capitulo e só o começo o resto eu puxei pro lado da minha criatividade por isso surgiu "Anjos da Sedução" afinal elas são bonitas e perigosas _._ como deu pra ver nesse capitulo era eles mesmos, bom já que vc não escreve fico feliz em ler seus comentarios e espero continuar agradando, bom com relação ao tamanho da fic ainda não sei mais se não for do mesmo tamanho será maior._

**MariInha:** _Acho que pela qualidade das fic a demora a perdoavel_ ;p _concordo o inu é sempre lindo_ _ate a proxima._

**dessinha-almeida:** _Bem-vinda espero que goste da fic_

_Kissus_.


	4. 2ª chance, dou um jeito, se conhecend

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**4º Capitulo: 2ª chance, dou um jeito, se conhecendo melhor e vamos?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Oi acho que não fui muito educada na primeira vez que nos vimos. ----Kagome disse ao encontrar Inuyasha quando dava uma volta na cidade tinham planejado tudo e agora só precisavam executar e isso a deixava mais calma e feliz como se nada nem ninguém poderia abalar isso então ao ver Inuyasha mesmo que ele fosse rude com ela continuaria com o seu bom humor.

Inuyasha ao vê-la ali na sua frente ficou surpreso e ao mesmo tempo feliz então resolveu ser um pouco educado afinal ontem não tinha sido um bom dia para ele.

---Eu também não fui o que se podia chamar cavaleiro não é mesmo? ----perguntou sorrindo e vendo-a retribuir.

---Acho que não tinha sido um dia bom para nenhum de nós dois. ----disse o mesmo que ele havia pensado a pouco fazendo-o rir mais um pouco e viu que ela realmente era a mulher de seus sonhos, pois no momento sentia o mesmo que sentia quando sonhava era uma sensação de leveza e paz.

---Eu diria que sim, mais e então será que vc me responderia aquela pergunta ou iremos brigar novamente? ----perguntou zombeteiro.

---Vc fica melhor assim. ----Kagome disse vendo-o corar um pouco. ----Eu e as meninas estamos em busca de um lugar para trabalhar mais pelo visto o único lugar que tem emprego é no castelo e é só para moradores mais antigos. ----disse e logo depois suspirou um pouco cansada e frustrada pela descoberta.

---Eu acho que poderia te ajudar com relação a isso. ----Inuyasha disse um pouco pensativo.

---É e como vc faria isso? ----perguntou um pouco interessada.

---Lhe dando um emprego. ----ele respondeu simplesmente.

---E as meninas? ----quis saber contendo a felicidade que sentia no momento.

---Se quiser elas também. ----disse e ficou surpreso quando sentiu ela abraçá-lo no começo não soube o que fazer mais em seguida correspondeu.

---Obrigada. ----ouviu ela dizer ainda o abraçando mais depois se afastou. ----desculpe mais essa é uma ótima noticia. ----disse um pouco envergonhada.

---Não tem problema mais terei que ver se poderei contratá-las mesmo e assim que tiver confirmado procurarei vc. ----disse rindo um pouco da moça sem graça a sua frente.

---Tudo bem mais agora tenho que ir ate outra hora. ----disse se dirigindo para uma pequena vendinha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Isso é serio? ----Rin perguntou super alegre com a noticia.

---Sim é serio mais ele ainda tem que ver se vai poder ou não e se puder ele ira vir aqui nos avisar. ----Kagome disse sentada na mesa lendo.

---Vc quer dizer avisar vc não é mesmo? ----Sango disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

---Não queridinha eu quis dizer o que eu disse. ----Kagome respondeu sorrindo igualmente a Sango.

---Sua estraga prazeres. ----Sango disse sorrindo divertida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Oi eu quero falar com a Kagome. ----Inuyasha disse na hospedaria.

---Ultimo andar quarto 33. ----a moça disse e Inuyasha apenas concordou indo na direção indicada.

---Vcs não precisavam vir comigo. ----Inuyasha disse sendo seguido por Miroku e Sesshoumaru.

---Sabe muito bem que uma pessoa só é contratada para trabalhar no castelo se for aceito por nos três. ----disse Sesshoumaru sem se incomodar muito.

---Eu só vim para ver a Sangorzinha. ----disse o Miroku sonhador.

---Sangorzinha é? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou.

Inuyasha, Miroku são irmão e são meio-irmãos de Sesshoumaru mais isso nunca pareceu importar muito para eles que apesar das diferenças de humor sempre foram unidos; Sesshoumaru é o mais velho com 29 anos e filho do primeiro casamento de seu pai Inu no Taisho um youkai imponente e generoso rei do sul, Miroku é o do meio e tem 25 anos e Inuyasha é o casulo com 24 anos, os dois filhos do segundo casamento de seu pai com Izayoi uma humana de cabelos negros e olhos azuis como o mar assim como o filho do meio esta era uma das empregadas da casa mais que roubou o coração de seu patrão com suas personalidade forte e ao mesmo tempo amável algo que Inuyasha notou é que Kagome tem uma personalidade forte mais que tem controle sobre as coisas a sua volta e seu humor se compara ao seu e pelo que pode notar ela não teria medo de enfrentá-lo e isso lhe deixava tranqüilo já que a maioria dos humanos que conheciam seu mal humor o temia.

---É aqui. ----Miroku disse pronto para bater na porta e assim o fez.

---Já vai. ----disse uma delas antes de Rin abrir a porta e olhar assustada para Sesshoumaru.

---O que faz aqui? ----Rin perguntou diretamente para ele.

---Vcs se conhecem? ----Kagome perguntou aparecendo na porta.

---A gente se esbarrou por ai. ----Rin disse vagamente.

---Então foi ele? ----Sango perguntou aparecendo do outro lado sorrindo.

---Sim. ----Rin respondeu simplesmente saindo da porta e se sentando em uma das camas.

---Entrem. ----Sango disse fazendo o mesmo que Rin se sentando ao seu lado eles entraram e Kagome fechou a porta se sentar do outro lado de Rin.

---Vcs estão contratadas. ----Miroku disse logo que se sentou.

---Vão começar amanha então deixem tudo arrumado hoje vcs iram morar lá. ----Sesshoumaru as avisou.

---E nos viremos buscá-las. ----Inuyasha finalizou.

---Será que vc poderia me perdoa? ----Miroku perguntou para Sango e esta apenas concordou com a cabeça.

---Eu também queria pedir desculpas acho que fui muito rude com vc. ----Rin disse um pouco envergonhada.

---Não se preocupe já passou. ----Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente.

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando banalidades e se conhecendo melhor o que foi bom para ambas as partes, hora ou outra as meninas se viam encurraladas com certas perguntas da parte dos rapazes.

---Onde estão seus outros parentes? ----Miroku perguntou de repente fazendo-as gelarem por dentro uma olhou para outra decidindo se dizia a verdade ou não e logo decidiram que podiam confiar neles, pois apesar do pouco tempo parecia que se conheciam há muito tempo e isso os confortava e muito.

---Nossos pais estão mortos. ----Sango disse meio triste.

---Vcs são irmãs? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou meio curioso.

---Só de coração. ----Rin disse sorrindo.

---Então quer dizer que vcs perderam suas famílias? ----Inuyasha perguntou um pouco receoso afinal é um assunto delicado ele não saberia como agir se perdesse sua família.

---Sim. ----Kagome respondeu simplesmente sem demonstrar muita emoção o que foi compreensivo.

---Eu perdi minha família quando tinha 10 anos e fui mora com meu irmão mais velho e único parente vivo. ----Rin começou.

---Mais por que não esta com ele agora? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou quando Rin parou de falar.

---Ele foi... er... ele morreu. ----respondeu sem muita certeza.

---Morreu como? ----Miroku perguntou meio curioso notando o receio da moça.

---Em um incêndio. ----disse vagamente.

---Meus pêsames mais e vcs? ----Miroku perguntou olhando para Sango e Kagome que pareceram acorda de um transe.

---Eu tenho um irmão mais novo o nome dele é Kohaku e tem 19 anos... ----Sango estava falando.

---Mais e o resto da sua família? ----Miroku a interrompeu.

---Eles morreram em um ataque de youkais eu não estava lá e kohaku conseguiu se esconder e por isso sobreviveu então com medo de outro ataque fui embora da minha cidade. ----terminou sem mostra muita emoção com relação a isso.

---Onde esta o seu irmão? ----perguntou Inuyasha.

---Em uma aldeia e quando puder vou voltar pra lá para visitá-lo ou então ele vira me visitar. ----disse Sango com um sorriso estampado na face.

---E vc Kagome? ----Inuyasha perguntou olhando para Kagome.

---Eu o que? ----perguntou Kagome se fazendo de desentendida.

---A sua historia ué. ----Miroku disse.

---Minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha 5 anos de idade e desde então o trabalho pareceu ter se tornado o mais importante para meu pai mais sempre que conseguia um tempo ele compensava e quando eu tinha 18 anos ele morreu. ----disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. ----uma semana depois conheci Sango e seu irmão e soube que no mesmo dia da morte de meu pai a família dela havia sido atacada e então nos juntamos e com um tempo de cavalgada conhecemos Rin que também se juntou a nos e então aqui estamos nos juntas há cinco anos andando por ai.

---Vc é cigana? ----Inuyasha perguntou num sussurro.

---Como? ----Kagome pediu para que ele repetisse já que não tinha ouvido.

---Eu perguntei se vc é cigana? ----repetiu um pouco mais alto.

---Não mais minha mãe era, por que a pergunta? ----quis saber e pelo que viu as meninas também.

---Por que pelo que pode se notar vcs já viajaram muito e bom a única raça que conheço que não vive em um lugar por muito tempo é cigano. ----respondeu.

---De certo modo este enganado irmãozinho nômade também faz isso. ----Sesshoumaru disse.

---Mais nômades estão praticamente extintos. ----Kagome disse. ----talvez deva nos comparar com ciganas já que realmente viajamos muito e por vários lugares. ----finalizou.

---Na hora certa arrumaremos um lugar para chamar lar. ----Sango disse pensativa.

---Sempre pudemos contar uma com a outra e com o tempo isso nos pareceu suficiente. ----Rin disse sorrindo belamente deixando um certo youkai encantado e sem fala.

---Chega certa hora na vida que se precisa de mais do que uma amiga ou irmã. ----Miroku disse tranquilamente e em seguida sorrindo levemente e para surpresa de Sango foi o primeiro sorriso sincero que ela havia presenciado da parte dele desde que o conhecera.

---Tem um momento certo para isso também Miroku. ----Kagome disse sorrindo como Rin sorrira a pouco deixando um hanyou constrangido.

---Concordo mais quando se sabe disso? ----Miroku perguntou diretamente para Kagome.

---Por que pergunta pra mim só uma mulher de 23 anos e solteira não sou qualificada a dar conselhos amorosos a ninguém. ----Kagome respondeu rindo debochada da própria confissão.

---Não seja modesta Kagome já vi vc dando muito conselhos amorosos e esses sempre foram de grande ajuda para os que o receberam. ----Sango disse rindo ao ver que com seu comentário a quase irmã adquirir um tom levemente rosado.

---Certo eu como vcs sou uma romântica incorrigível mais isso não faz com que eu não seja solteira. ----disse sorrindo da cara das outras duas ao comentário.

---Vcs não parecem ter medo de ser sincera. ----Miroku comentou sorrindo do modo que elas conversavam sem parecer se importar com a presença deles.

---Não dizem que as aparências enganam Miroku isso quase sempre é verdade. ----Kagome respondeu sorrindo.

---Então vcs não nos contaram tudo sobre vcs? ----Inuyasha perguntou.

---Digamos que sim. ----Sango respondeu no lugar de Kagome.

Após mais um bom tempo de conversa eles notaram que haviam passado tempo demais e que já era bem tarde e então decidiram ir embora às lembrando de que amanhã cedo iriam buscá-las para irem ao castelo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Bom dia. ----Kagome disse animada vendo os rapazes na frente da hospedaria as esperando.

---Vc sempre acorda de bom humor? ----Inuyasha perguntou de volta com seu humor habitual.

---Depende do humor da pessoa próxima a mim. ----Kagome disse desviando o olhar de Inuyasha para Miroku. ----Bom dia Miroku. ----disse ainda num tom um pouco serio.

---Bom dia senhorita Kagome. ----disse sorrindo fazendo-a voltar a sorrir novamente.

---Me chame só de Kagome pra mim já é o suficiente. ----Kagome respondeu alegremente. ----Bom dia Sesshoumaru. ----disse olhando para ele.

---Bom dia. ----disse da sua maneira.

Logo Sango e Rin fizeram o mesmo que ela e Kagome resolveu ignorar a parte em que Inuyasha respondeu educadamente as duas.

---Yami. ----Kagome chamou e nada aconteceu após um suspiro fez um barulho com a garganta e pouco depois viu a bela égua surgi. ----Onde vc estava para não vim quando chamei heim? ----perguntou acariciando a crina do animal que encostou a cabeça no ombro da dona como se respondesse sua pergunta. ----Dessa vez passa. ----disse montando o animal.

Viu sango monta em Jiyuu e ajudando Rin a fazer o mesmo.

---Vamos? ----ouviram Inuyasha disser e todos concordaram menos Kagome que começou a cavalgar na direção do castelo sendo seguida pelos outros.

---O que houve com vc Kagome? ----Sango perguntou olhando para a quase irmã.

---Pergunte ao poço de gentileza lá atrás meio dia tinha começado ótimo até encontra ele. ----Kagome respondeu meio desanimada.

Inuyasha com sua audição pode ouvir tudo e pelo olhar que ela o lançou sabia muito bem disso no momento estava se achando um completo idiota, pois não fazia idéia de como tratá-la e sempre acabava sempre sendo grosso com ela.

---Agora o que eu faço? ----se perguntou sussurrando para que ninguém ouvisse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Agome-chan:** _eu pensei o mesmo com relação ao nome, deu pra notar por esse capitulo que as coisas entre eles já esta se desenrrolando e com relação a ela dançar eu to pensando se faço isso ou não._


	5. Bemvindas, príncipes e beijo?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**5º Capitulo: **_**Bem-vindas, príncipes e beijo?**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Com relação a que irmãozinho? ----ouviu Sesshoumaru perguntar ao seu lado fazendo com que levantasse a cabeça para encará-lo.

---Com relação a ela. ----respondeu Inuyasha olhando para Kagome que parecia bem desanimada e cavalgava um pouco a frente de todos parecia estar pensando em algo importante.

---É simples vc simplesmente tem medo, pois nunca sentiu isso antes. ----disse Sesshoumaru e sem dar chance de resposta fez seu cavalo avançar um pouco mais a frente.

Inuyasha começou a pensar talvez realmente tivesse medo desse sentimento desconhecido, pois sentia que apesar do pouco tempo já sentia algo realmente forte pela moça de olhos exóticos e de uma beleza comparada as dos anjos com esse pensamento lembrou-se do ultimo sonho e que desde a chegada dela eles haviam parado o que ele achou estranho mais resolveu ignorar afinal não precisava mais sonhar ela estava ali e faria de tudo para conquistá-la.

O que ele não sabia era que mais a frente Kagome tentava de alguma maneira entender o que estava sentindo "não posso estar apaixonada afinal eu mal o conheço isso seria loucura." Pensava, mais de repente lembrou-se de algo que seu pai uma vez lhe falara e esta nunca ousou esquecer.

_Não se pode mandar no coração ele decidira por vc e seu dever será simplesmente segui-lo para onde ele quiser não lute contra algo que é tão certo, pois isso pode fazer vc e ele sofrerem._

Seu pai de certa forma era uma sábio quando se tratava de amor, pois uma única vez que viu sua mãe sabia que havia se apaixonado perdidamente por ela e que nada contra poderia fazer logo arrumou um modo de conhecê-la e em quatro meses já estavam se casando tudo aconteceu muito rápido para eles mais mesmo assim foram muito felizes enquanto puderam e Kagome esperava o mesmo para ela mais sabia que se estivesse apaixonada por Inuyasha teria que lhe contar tudo se não quisesse perde-lo mais tinha medo que ele não a aceitasse se soubesse qual é o seu objetivo naquela cidade e isso lhe causou um arrepio.

---Algum problema? ----ouviu a voz de Inuyasha ao seu lado e olho-o diretamente nos olhos.

---Como vc consegui? ----perguntou e em seguida deixou um suspiro escapar quando viu a confusão estampado na cara de Inuyasha que no momento parecia um cachorrinho abandonado o que a fez sorrir de uma maneira encantadora fazendo-o desviar o olhar. ----Como vc consegui mudar de humor tão rápido? ----completou e foi a vez dele sorrir só que marotamente.

---Da mesma maneira que vc. ----respondeu debochado.

---Entendo. ----Kagome respondeu simplesmente vendo que os dois no momento estavam ficando para trás ia fazer Yami cavalga mais rápido mais viu que Inuyasha não se importava muito com isso. ----Vc sempre acorda de mau humor? ----perguntou num tom um pouco zombeteiro vendo-o sorrir de um modo sincero deixando-a um pouco constrangida.

---Eu diria que algo comum para qualquer pessoa. ----disse voltando a olhar para frente.

Kagome viu-se admirando o belo hanyou ao seu lado ele era realmente belo montado naquele alazão na cor branca ele tinha a postura ereta e parecia ser bem cuidadoso com o seu corpo, pois a roupa demonstrava de leve seus músculos.

---Chegamos. ----ouviu Inuyasha dizer fazendo-a acorda de seu transe e olhar para o legitimo castelo ela considerava seu casarão grande mais este não se comparava ao castelo a sua frente diria que esse é 5 vezes maior que o casarão.

---É muito belo. ----comentou descendo de Yami e vendo os outros já mais a frente.

---Sim muito belo. ----ouviu Inuyasha comentar mais não notou que este olhava para ela realmente a achava linda com seus cabelos negros nem lisos nem cacheados, seus olhos verdes amarelados diferentes de tudo que já vira e seu corpo aparentemente perfeito acordou de seu transe ao ouvir os outros chamá-los. ----Vamos? ----chamou-a começando andar guiando seu cavalo pelas rédeas e vendo Kagome fazer o mesmo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naquele dia eles mostraram o castelo para elas e descobriram que seus trabalhos resumiam-se em serem acompanhantes dos três príncipes e elas não faziam idéia de quem seriam tinham que servi suas refeições e acompanharem eles para onde eles queriam e quando quisessem mais as três sentiam havia algo errado em tudo aquilo e que o três rapazes estavam envolvidos nisso.

---Onde estão os príncipes? ----Rin perguntou após eles mostrarem onde eram os quartos dos príncipes e os dela.

---Estão olhando para eles. ----Miroku disse abrindo os braços como se esperasse que elas tivessem uma reação animadora.

PAFT

Foi o que se pode ouvir no meio do corredor após o tapa que Sango deu no Miroku.

---GRRRR. ----Sango estava pronta para avançar.

---Gostei das moças. ----pode-se ouvir uma voz zombeteira e desconhecida pelas moças essas se viraram e deram de cara com um belo youkai e Sesshoumaru se parecia com ele assim como Inuyasha, mais este tinha seus cabelos prateados presos em um alto rabo de cavalo e seus olhos mostravam a experiência que tinha e uma bela mulher e Miroku se parecia mais com ela e Inuyasha tinha alguns de seus traços com certeza eram o rei e a rainha daquele local e pais dos rapazes.

---Sim será bom te-las por perto. ----a bela mulher disse e nesse momento Sango já havia se esquecido de sua raiva. ----Onde esta a educação de vcs nos apresente. ----disse olhando para os filhos.

---Desculpe mãe, estas são Kagome, Rin e Sango. ----Inuyasha disse apontando para cada uma delas. ----e esses são nossos pais Inu no Taisho e Izayoi.

---Vcs são muito belas e espero que perdoem o fato de nossos filhos não terem contado sobre a questão de serem da realeza mais já é costume fazerem isso para que as pessoas não o julguem por seu posto e dinheiro. ----Inu no Taisho explicou.

---Desculpe se não reagimos tão bem com a noticia é automático. ----Sango disse envergonhada pelo tapa que dera em Miroku.

---Não se preocupe acho que ele já esta acostumado. ----disse Izayoi sorrindo do constrangimento da moça.

---Mais ela tem uma mãozinha pesada heim. ----disse Miroku ainda acariciando a face que estava vermelha e podia-se ver as marcas dos dedos de Sango.

---Talvez assim vc acabe aprendendo algo. ----disse Inu no Taisho sorrindo.

---Por que esta tão seria? ----Izayoi perguntou olhando para Kagome e todos fizeram o mesmo esperando sua resposta Kagome vendo que a pergunta foi feita para ela levantou a cabeça que ate então estava abaixada.

---Só estou assimilando as coisas e com sua licença irei arrumar minhas coisas no meu novo quarto. ----disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

---Pode ir sim. ----disse Izayoi e viu-a fazer um pequena reverencia e entrar no quarto indicado para ela.

---Ela é uma moça bem educada. ----Inu no Taisho comentou.

---Ela é calma ate certo ponto na gostaria de esta por perto quando ela se irritasse. ----Sango disse e em seguida sentiu um leve arrepio.

---Muito menos eu. ----Rin disse e entrou no seu quarto e Sango fez o mesmo.

---Até que elas reação delas foi boa. ----Sesshoumaru disse calmamente.

---Diga isso por vc. ----Miroku respondeu com a mão ainda na face.

Inuyasha na comentou simplesmente entrou no seu quarto que ficava de frente ao de Kagome, assim como o de Miroku ficava de frente ao da Sango e o mesmo com Sesshoumaru logo todos estavam em seus quarto sobrando apenas Inu no Taisho e Izayoi no corredor.

---Eles foram feitos um para o outro. ----Izayoi disse olhando para o marido com um sorriso.

---Assim como nos. ----Inu no Taisho respondeu retribuindo ao sorriso da esposa e lhe dando um leve beijo. ----Mais agora tenho que cuidar para que o nosso reino continue em paz. ----disse voltando a ficar serio.

---Aquele ser misterioso ainda continua ameaçando em fazer guerra para tirá-lo do trono? ----Izayoi perguntou ficando seria também.

---Sim e a cada dia vejo que essa guerra será inevitável. ----disse com um semblante triste na face Inu no Taisho fazia de tudo pelo seu reino e sempre conseguiu resolver as coisas sem guerrear mais esse novo inimigo que até agora era um mistério não aceitava nenhum acordo que não fosse e de dominar seu reino mais isso Inu no Taisho não permitiria nem que fosse preciso sua morte para defender sua nação e Izayoi sabia disso e temia por esse destino de seu amado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O sol nem havia nascido e Kagome, Rin e Sango já se encontravam na cozinha preparando algo para elas comerem e depois levar o café da manhã para os príncipes.

Kagome não ficara irritada por eles terem omitido o fato de serem da realeza mais se sentiu um pouco estranha afinal também não foram totalmente honestas sobre a vida delas sentia que podia confiar neles e até que eles entenderiam mais sabia que ainda não era hora para isso e que também se elas não contassem mais cedo ou mais tarde eles iram descobrir.

Quando terminaram tudo o sol demonstrava que já eram umas 7: 00 horas então resolveram que já estava na hora de levar o café para os príncipes já que não disseram quando deveriam fazer isso Kagome subia as escadas com uma bandeja de café bem balanceado ela tinha feito tudo já que não vira ninguém na cozinha bateu de leve na porta do quarto de Inuyasha mais não houve nada então resolveu entrar e viu que ele ainda dormia sorriu e decidiu que iria acordá-lo colocou a bandeja no criado mudo ao lado da cama e foi na direção da janelas que estavam cobertas pelas cortinas e abriu todas elas Inuyasha apenas resmungou alguma coisa se virando para o lado oposto a luz, mais Kagome não desistiu e foi para o outro lado do quarto e fez o mesmo.

---Me deixa dormi ainda ta cedo. ----resmungou ficando de barriga para baixo escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

---Eu não tenho o dia todo Inuyasha-"sama"----Kagome disse se se encostando à porta e cruzando o braço enfatizando o "sama" que era sinônimo de respeito a um superior.

Ou ouvir isso Inuyasha se levantou de supetão tirando um pouco da coberta revelando que este dormia sem blusa revelando seu corpo definido seu rosto se encontrava sonolento e surpreso pela presença dela que estava trajando um belo vestido azul uma cor que ela parecia gostar muito.

---O que faz aqui? ----perguntou enquanto coçava os olhos tentando espantar o sono.

---Sou encarregada de trazer seu café se lembra? ----perguntou e não pareceu muito incomodada por ver Inuyasha sem blusa.

---Tão cedo? ----ele olhou pela janela e viu que ainda era bem cedo.

---Vc não estipulou hora. ----respondeu simplesmente.

Inuyasha olhou para bandeja ao lado pegando-a e começando a comer.

---Mizuiy esta cozinhando diferente. ----disse depois de engolir um pedaço do lanche.

---Tem um ótimo paladar Inuyasha-sama não foi Mizuiy que lhe preparou o lanche. ----Kagome disse e Inuyasha se lembrou que ela o estava chamando como todos os outros empregados e isso não o agradava nem um pouco.

---Não me chame assim. ----disse serio.

---E como devo lhe chamar? ----perguntou também seria.

---Como me chamava ate ontem de Inuyasha simplesmente sem esse sama. ----disse e viu Kagome com um leve sorriso.

---Os outros empregados vão comentar. ----disse ainda sorrindo.

---Vc se importa? ----quis saber vendo-a aumentar o sorriso antes de responder.

---Nunca me importei não vou começar agora. ----disse fazendo Inuyasha sorrir da resposta.

Continuou comendo e então se lembrou de algo que ela disse voltando a olhar para ela.

---Se não foi Mizuiy que preparou quem foi? ----quis saber parando de comer.

---Fui eu. ----Kagome respondeu simplesmente.

---Vc cozinha muito bem. ----disse após terminar de comer.

---Obrigada. ----respondeu indo pegar a bandeja.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Oi. ----Kagome assustou-se ao ouvir Inuyasha atrás de si.

---Inuyasha que me matar do coração? ----perguntou Kagome já fazia uma semana que estava trabalhando lá e Inuyasha sempre que podia aparecia no momento mais inusitado sempre a assustando para surpresa da própria que evitava isso ficando sempre atenta mais ele parecia adivinhar quando ela estava desprevenida e aparecia e ela sempre lhe fazia a mesma pergunta e ele respondia também a mesma coisa.

---Não não é algo que eu pretenda fazer. ----respondeu sorrindo. ----O que faz aqui? ----quis saber olhando ao redor era um belo lugar.

---Estava dando uma volta e encontrei esse lugar é um local muito bonito e tranqüilo. ----disse enquanto olhava em volta.

Estava tão deslumbrada com a paisagem que nem notou a aproximação de Inuyasha que no momento já estava frente a frente com Kagome e esta ao notar tal aproximação sentiu sua respiração acelerar, pois ele estava tão próximo que ela já podia sentir sua respiração igualmente acelerada.

---O que v...? ----não pode terminar, pois seus lábios foram tomados pelos lábios quentes e convidativos do hanyou que no começo era somente um roçar de lábios mais os dois tinham necessidade de mais então Inuyasha puxou-a pela cintura e com a língua pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo e sentiu Kagome entreabrir os lábios dando permissão para aprofundar o beijo e enlaçando o seu pescoço ajudando a aprofundar o beijo este era calmo e amoroso sem presa ou segunda intenções e naquele momento para os dois o tempo poderia para agora mais com o tempo o ar começou a faltar e a necessidade de respirar foi se tornando maior que a vontade de permanecer juntos e aos poucos foram se separando com as respirações ofegantes. ----Inuyasha... por que... vc... fez isso? ----perguntou ainda com a respiração ofegante.

---Eu diria... que é... obvio. ----Inuyasha respondeu também ofegante com um leve sorriso e indo na direção do castelo deixando uma Kagome confusa para trás.

Depois de algum tempo em transe Kagome acordou e resolveu deixar pra lá e voltou a admirar a bela paisagem mais inconscientemente colocou uma mão sobre os lábios e lhe veio a lembrança do beijo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que vc quer Miroku? ----Sango perguntava andando no corredor sendo seguida por Miroku.

---Sua companhia. ----Miroku disse simplesmente fazendo Sango corar levemente.

---Pra onde vc vai? ----perguntou Sango parando no meio do corredor.

---Só uma volta pela cidade. ----disse se fazendo de inocente.

---O. k. ----disse e começou a acompanhar Miroku para a saída do castelo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sesshoumaru-sama? ----Rim chamou batendo na porta e não houve resposta então entrou e começou a arrumar a cama mais se assustou ao ouvir a porta do banheiro se abrindo e por ela sair Sesshoumaru só de toalha Rin ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar para o lado.

---O que faz aqui? ----ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru.

---Não é obvio? ----perguntou num tom de leve deboche.

---Vc não me teme? ----perguntou dando alguns passos mais Rin não ousou se mexer.

---Deveria? ----perguntou voltando a olhar para ele.

---Todos tem por que vc não? ----perguntou e no momento já estava frente a frente com Rin.

---Nenhuma de nos três tememos vc ou seus irmãos Sesshoumaru-sama. ----Rin respondeu e ele notou o sama em seu nome.

---Não precisa desse sama. ----disse indo na direção do armário, pois se continuasse tão perto da humana por mais tempo a beijaria e não sabia se estava pronto para por suas crenças de lado.

---Eu volto mais tarde. ----Rin disse saindo do quarto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o**

"Não tenho mais duvida eu me apaixonei" pensaram três rapazes ao mesmo tempo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MariInha:** _Não a de que tambem agradeço por ler minha fic e realmente ninguem baba só o suficiente para inundar uma cidade_ , _espero achar um espaço na fic para fazer o inu babar vendo a kagome dançar espero que goste do proximo capitulo._

**Lory Higurashi:** _Valeu pelo apoio e espero que goste também dos proximos capitulos._

**dessinha-almeida:** _bigadinho e continue lendo e gostando._


	6. Declarações, você?

Desculpem pela falta de dois dias mais estou um pouco atolada e não pude nem mexer no pc direito então espero compensar com esse capitulo maior e espero que esteja do gosto de vcs espero que isso não aconteça novamente e eu possa postar diariamente.

Eu fico por aqui

Boa leitura

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**6º Capitulo: Declarações, você?**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Passara-se um mês desde a descoberta dos rapazes estarem apaixonados e a situação ficava cada vez mais embaraçosa, já por outro lados as meninas também já sabiam de tal sentimento que tinham e estavam perdendo as esperanças de encontrar alguma pista sobre Naraku naquele reino o que as deixavam desgostosas e pensando se deveriam ir ou não embora decidiram então por ficar mais um mês e sabiam do perigo de se envolver mais elas não queriam ficar longe deles pelo menos não naquele momento.

---Ola Kagome. ----Inuyasha disse vendo-a no seu quarto arrumando sua cama usando um vestido rosa claro que apertava os pontos certos para o desespero dele.

---Ola Inuyasha. ----ela respondeu sorrindo olhando para ele que usava um kimono vermelho.

---Acho que precisamos conversa. ----Inuyasha disse um pouco serio.

---Certo. ----respondeu se sentando na cama dele que fez o mesmo que ela.

---Eu acho que a deixei confusa sobre algo que fiz há alguns tempos atrás. ----Inuyasha começou meio receoso.

Kagome o olhou confusa não parecendo lembrar-se do assunto ao qual ele falava e ficou assim por um tempo e Inuyasha achou melhor esperar ela recordasse Kagome pensou mais um pouco e se lembrou de que a única coisa que Inuyasha fez para deixá-la confusa foi beijá-la e desaparecer logo em seguida e com essa lembrança ela corou e Inuyasha percebeu que ela havia se lembrado por causa de sua bochechas rosadas.

---Por que vc quer falar sobre isso agora? ----Kagome perguntou olhando-o nos olhos e se perdendo na imensidão dos mesmos assim como o belo hanyou a sua frente.

---Por que é muito importante para eu saber se sou correspondido. ----ao ouvir isso dele Kagome sentiu seu coração disparar e poderia jurar que Inuyasha ouvia e esse fazia isso mesmo mais não tinha certeza se era por ela gostar dele ou simplesmente por ter sido pega de surpresa.

---Correspondido? ----ela perguntou depois que assimilou as coisas.

---Queria saber se vc me ama como eu te amo? ----perguntou um pouco receoso vendo-a se levantar demonstrando o qual havia ficado nervosa e então começou a andar de um lado pro outro olhando para o chão. ----Olha se vc não sentir o mesmo eu vou entender nos conhecemos há pouco tempo e não lhe obrigo a sentir o mesmo que eu mais eu me apaixonei por vc desde o primeiro momento que a vi eu não quero obrigá-la a gostar de mim eu... ----Inuyasha dizia um pouco triste demonstrando isso em suas orelhas que no momento estavam baixas assim como seu olhar.

---Não é isso Inuyasha eu só fui pega de surpresa por isso estou nervosa eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer mais me apaixonei por vc mais tenho medo eu não sei o que...----foi interropida por Inuyasha que já estava a sua frente e a beijou pegando-a de surpresa e por um momento ficando sem reação mais logo entreabriu os lábios para retribuir ao beijo enlaçando seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto sentindo-o envolver sua cintura e se possível aprofundando mais ao beijo se separaram por falta de ar mais continuaram com as testas juntas sentindo a respiração ofegante um do outro.

---Não tem o que temer Kagome a quero ao meu lado e se realmente sente o mesmo aceite ficar comigo. ----sussurrou Inuyasha ainda vendo ela ainda de olhos fechado "eu realmente quero ficar com vc Inuyasha mais para isso terei que deixar minha vingança de lado e quando estou com vc eu realmente esqueço isso" após pensar nisso abriu os olhos encontrado olhos dourados e esperançosos.

---É o que eu mais quero. ----disse vendo-o sorrir e beijá-la novamente lhe tirando completamente o fôlego com um beijo apaixonado.

---Eu te amo. ----ele disse seguro de seu sentimento lhe abrindo um terno sorriso fazendo-a corar levemente.

---Eu também. ----ela disse vendo o sorriso dele se alargar e beijando-a novamente e passaram a tarde inteira conversando e se beijando sem necessitar de nada mais que isso para deixá-los felizes e em paz consigo mesmos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sango sei que não faz muito tempo que nós nos conhecemos mais eu com sinceridade tenho algo a lhe dizer. ----Miroku dizia como se tive alguém a sua frente e este queria que fosse Sango mais no momento estava em seu quarto deitado em sua cama olhando com um olhar perdido o teto mais se surpreendeu ao ouvir a porta de seu quarto aberto e sentou-se bruscamente vendo Sango entrar despreocupada no quarto ate vê-lo e esta no momento corou ate o ultimo fio de seu cabelo ao notar sua presença e ainda por ele só usar uma calça.

---Desculpe pensei que não estaria aqui essa hora. ----disse Sango se virando para se retirar a muito Miroku notara que ela o vem evitando desde um dia que pegará uma moça beijando ele.

_Flashback_

Miroku esperava Sango fora de uma vendinha, pois ela havia dito que precisava comprar algo e aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer isso enquanto Sango estava na venda uma bela mulher se aproximou e começou a dar em cima dele descaradamente.

---Eu acho que o conheço de algum lugar. ----ela disse se esfregando nele e por incrível que pareça ele não deu a mínima bola, pois desde o dia que conhecerá a bela moça de cabelos e olhos castanhos nenhuma outra mulher lhe dava vontade de apalpar assim dizendo somente ela a sua bela Sango.

---Eu acho que não. ----ele disse se afastando da moça que ele tinha certeza o tinha reconhecido como príncipe e agora pretendia dar um belo de um golpe mais para sua surpresa logo após terminar sua fala ela o beijou mais ele não correspondeu em nenhum momento e a mulher frustrada pela má tentativa o soltou mais não saindo de sua frente e por cima do ombro dela pode ver a cara de Sango que demonstrava um pouco de raiva mais seus olhos demonstravam profunda tristeza e magoa e isso lhe partiu o coração e a volta para o palácio foi feito no mórbido silencio.

_Fim do Flashback_

---Espere Sango acho que precisamos conversar. ----ele disse meio sem graça vendo-a se virar novamente para ele.

---Sobre o que? ----ela perguntou num tom mais frio fazendo-o gelar e ao mesmo tempo entristecer.

---Deixe-me explicar. ----ele pediu já ficando de pé e pelo que se podia ver ele estava disposto a ajoelhar-se por uma chance **[exagero da autora não resisti **.

---Por que não temos nada não tem o que me explicar Miroku. ----ela disse mais realmente pedia por uma explicação e que essa fosse ótima para a dor de seu coração diminuir mais ao mesmo tempo não o culpava afinal realmente não tinham n...

---Mais eu queria ter. ----ele disse tão abertamente e sincero que seu mundo pareceu sair do eixo e seus pés pareciam ter perdido o chão.

---Como? ----perguntou relutante pensando ter ouvido errado.

---Isso que vc ouviu Sango eu sinto algo por vc e já não posso mais lutar contra isso não gosto que fique longe ou que me ignore isso dói e muito e o que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu te amo Sango e te am... ----foi bruscamente interrompido por um beijo de Sango que começou em um simples toque de lábios mais que Miroku fez questão de logo aprofundar tendo permissão de Sango para isso mais apesar da felicidade que sentia no momento ele foi calmo e controlou sua mão não querendo assustá-la mais com sua ousadia.

---Eu também te amo. ----ela disse após o beijo respirando ofegante e o encarando nos olhos vendo-os brilhar intensamente e após um belo sorriso ele a beijou novamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Em uma varanda um belo youkai observava de sua varando uma humana que abaixo dessa cantarolava levemente uma bela musica e sua voz doce e gentil o hipnotizavam realmente desde que a conhecerá sua vida pareceu tomar outro rumo assim como seus pensamentos agora era freqüente se pegar pensando nela e isso o atormentava durante a noite e tinha agora plena consciência de como o irmão se sentia quando sonhava com a outra humana já que quando acordava sentia a mesma frustração e isso lhe tirava um pouco de seu bom humor mais para ela sempre conseguia esconder sua irritação já que um simples sorriso parecia lhe tirar um enorme peso das costas sabia que estava para fazer um mês que seus irmãos abriram o jogo para as moças se declarando e sendo correspondidos e já fazia dois meses que elas trabalhavam lá e a cada dia tinha mais certeza de que o que sentia por Rin a bela humana era realmente amor e esperava que este fosse correspondido como os outros mais aquele grande youkai tinha que admitir que pela primeira vez na vida dele estava com medo e o pior tinha medo do que ele julgava ser uma reles humana.

---Rin. ----chamou com seu costumeiro tom de voz frio e viu a humana encará-lo como ninguém fazia o encarava diretamente nos olhos sempre o fazendo estremecer por dentro.

---Sim? ----perguntou no seu atual tom amável e tranqüilo mais ele sabia e sentia que algo a atormentava assim como atormentava as outras duas e um dia pretendia descobri o que era.

---Venha ate aqui por um momento. ----disse vendo-a ficar um pouco seria mais mesmo assim confirma voltando para dentro do castelo enquanto ele saia da varanda para esperá-la.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"O que será que Sesshoumaru quer comigo e agora mais essa; alem de Kagome, Sango e eu estarmos com essa sensação de que algo ruim se aproxima e posso ter quase certeza de que Naraku tem algo haver com isso" parou de pensar nisso quando finalmente chegou à porta do quarto de Sesshoumaru e sentiu um nervosismo repentino a invadiu **[eu também me sentiria nervosa se tivesse que entrar no quarto de um deles.** e ficou em duvida se entrava ou se dava meia volta por varias vezes respirou fundo tentando em vão se acalmar "O que esta havendo comigo? Nunca fiquei assim simplesmente por ter que encará-lo" pensou mais se lembrou que o estava evitando desde que soubera do acerto que suas quase irmãs tiveram com os rapazes pelos quais haviam se apaixonado e ficou feliz por elas serem correspondidas mais se entristeceu por não estar da mesma maneira que elas ao lado dele mais apesar de ele ser frio e duro mais podia ver nos olhos o qual caloroso ele parecia ser só estava esperando alguém para desperta esse sentimento e ela gostaria de ser essa pessoa" Ora não sonhe tão alto ele só lhe vê como uma simples humana" pensou levantando a mão para bater na porta.

---Entre. ----ouviu a voz de Sesshoumaru e um arrepio lhe passou pela coluna enquanto abria a porta e entrava e logo o viu sentado na poltrona com as pernas cruzadas e usando as mãos para esconder metade de seu rosto ele era realmente muito, muito belo entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si evitando encará-lo.

---A algo errado? ----perguntou um pouco insegura e ainda sem encará-lo "e se ele tiver descoberto algo sobre nos, como será que ele ira reagir? "pensou e estremeceu com um pouco de medo Sesshoumaru capturou imediatamente o cheiro de medo e achou isso o deixou curioso.

---Por que esta com medo? ----perguntou repentinamente e ela o encarou imediatamente "claro como fui tola meu cheiro mudou quando pensei em algo que me dar medo" pensou mais se tranqüilizou transmitindo isso para Sesshoumaru que por algum motivo estranho relaxou ao descobri que ele não era o motivo de seu medo.

---Só pensei em algo ruim o que me assustou um pouco. ----disse calmamente mostrando a verdade em seus olhos e em seu cheiro.

---Pensei que temia a mim. ----disse ainda com seu tom frio costumeiro ao qual ela se encontrava acostumada mais o comentário a fez rir zombeteira.

---Eu temer vc não me faça rir. ----disse e ele arregalou os olhos com a resposta dela que ao ver isso alargou seu sorriso gostava quando conseguia fazer ele expressa alguma emoção ele após o susto lembrou-se do que ela lhe disse uma vez.

_Flashback_

---Por que me responde sempre assim? ----perguntou após Rin lhe ter respondido de forma que ninguém ousaria fazer o que se tornará um belo habito para todas as vezes que se encontravam em qualquer lugar.

---Por que gosto de ver quando sua expressão. ----Rin respondeu simplesmente rindo da cara chocada que o deixara e voltando aos seus afazeres o deixando sozinho no corredor mais após recuperar-se do choque deu um pequeno sorriso de lado e voltou a caminhar.

_Fim do flashback_

---Vc não mudou de idéia sobre isso? ----perguntou sorrindo internamente.

---Ainda se lembra? ----ela perguntou sorrindo abertamente.

---Lembro não tenho motivo para esquecer. ----disse simplesmente vendo o sorriso dela aumentar.

---Por que me chamou Sesshoumaru? ----perguntou abertamente ficando um pouco mais seria o olhando nos olhos "é a hora" pensou ficando também serio o que ela só notou por olhar isso em seu olhos.

---Eu não a conheço a muito tempo mais de algum modo alguma coisa mudou aqui dentro. ----disse mostrando o local onde seria seu coração o que muitos juraram que ele não teria um mais ao ouvir o comentário e ver seu gesto Rin sentiu uma alegria e uma paz mais preferiu esperar que ele terminasse o que não demorou muito. ----eu... estou apaixonado... ----parou deixando Rin mais inquieta e nervosa e Sesshoumaru notou decidindo terminar logo de uma vez. ----Rin eu amo vc. ----disse em um fôlego só esperando a reação de Rin e esta parecia extremamente surpresa.

---Vc me ama? ----perguntou pausadamente e já com um pequeno sorriso na face Sesshoumaru olho-a e segurou seu queixo fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos lhe deu um singelo sorriso e então lhe deu um selinho algo tão simples mais aconchegante.

---Sim. ----sussurrou em resposta logo em seguida voltou a beijá-la de modo mais firme pedindo-lhe pouco depois permissão para aprofundar o beijo puxando-a pela cintura aproximando os corpos e ela enlaçou seu pescoço entreabrindo os lábios em seguida deixando-o aprofundar o tão sonhado beijo.

---Eu também te amo. ----Rin disse tentando recuperar o fôlego o que foi em vão já que Sesshoumaru a beijou novamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Nossos filhos realmente estão apaixonados. ----Inu no Taisho disse para esposa vendo que já fazia três meses que as moças trabalhavam no castelo e já tinham conquistado a simpatia de todos mais havia algo que lhe preocupava e era algo que precisava esclarecer o mais rápido possível alem é claro de suas tentativas frustradas de descobrir quem era seu novo inimigo que o atormentava com ameaças cada vez mais perigosas.

---Sim e estou feliz que sejam correspondidos. ----Izayoi disse sorrindo vendo que seu marido ainda estava extremamente preocupado com a guerra que ameaçava vir.

---Algum problema senhor? ----a voz suave e doce de Kagome invadiu o local acordando-os de seus devaneios e lembrando que haviam chamado as três moças para uma singela conversa.

---Nenhum eu espero mais estou esperando Rin e Sango. ----Inu no Taisho disse e pelo que viu nos olhos de Kagome após isso sabia sobre o que ele queria conversa e notou um tremor passar pelo corpo dela "eles já sabem" pensou mais então relaxou; sabia que não tinha motivos para se preocupar algo que aprendeu nesses últimos três meses era que poderia confiar nos reis daquela terra. ----fico lisonjeado. ----o rei disse ao notar que a moça confiava extremamente neles Kagome simplesmente fez uma pequena reverencia e sorriu docemente sabendo sobre o que ele se referia.

Algum tempo depois Rin e Sango chegaram e estas olhavam confusas para Kagome mais assim como esta aprenderam que naquele reino não havia nada o que temer e relaxaram vendo que Kagome fazia o mesmo.

---Vcs já imaginam por qual motivo foram chamadas aqui não é? ----Izayoi disse calmamente vendo-as concordar.

---Vi que vcs confiam em nos e quero que agora vcs realmente nos demonstrem isso. ----Inu no Taisho disse e viu as três se olharem e Rin e Sango concordarem e Kagome dar um passo a frente.

---Certo... ----Kagome começou a contar tudo não se referindo ao nome de Naraku ela raramente falavam o nome dele só se fosse algo necessário e se ela se esquecia de algum detalhe Rin ou Sango os lembrava **[não vou contar a historia afinal quem acompanha a fic já sabe qual é. **----desde quando vcs sabem? ----perguntou após contar tudo.

---Sempre soubemos nos conhecemos as famílias de vcs e sabíamos do desastre que houve por lá mais não sabíamos que havia sobreviventes vejo que estávamos enganados. ----Inu no Taisho disse.

---Senhor? ----ouviram uma voz fria e Inu no Taisho viu elas se arrepiarem sim aquela voz era conhecida por elas isso parecia obvio.

---Que bom que voltou Naraku. ----Inu no Taisho disse esperando que depois pudesse tirar satisfações com as moças sobre a súbita raiva que viu nascer nos olhos de suas futuras noras **[ele nem gosta delas né não?**.

---Licença. ----Kagome disse em um sussurro e em um piscar de olhos elas haviam sumido para lados diferentes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Estava indo tudo tão bem por que ele tinha que aparecer logo agora e trazer tudo o que eu havia enterrando reaparecer por quê?" sentiu toda magoa e raiva que ele a fez passar renascer e sua vontade de vingança parecia esta maior "será que Rin e Sango se sentem da mesma maneira que eu? elas estavam tão felizes." Aumentou o passo não sabia para onde estava indo, pois estava de cabeça baixa não chorava nem nada mais sentia que precisava de algo e não pararia ate encontrar seu objetivo "Ele é o inimigo misterioso..." seus pensamentos foram cortados, pois pareceu bater em uma muralha e acabou indo de encontro ao chão.

---Au! ----exclamou ainda no chão ainda sem olhar para onde havia batido "espere não deveria haver uma parede aqui" pensou confusa.

---Vc esta bem? ----ouviu a voz já tão conhecida perguntar não levantou o rosto mais pode ver que ele se encontrava ajoelhado na sua frente.

---Inuyasha... ----ela disse antes de se jogar nos braços dele e fazer algo que não fazia a muito tempo chorou, pois era ali que ela queria estar era onde ela procurava estar nos braços dele.

---Kagome o que houve? ----perguntou preocupado massageando de leve as suas costas depois de encontrá-la no corredor a trouxe para seu quanto e agora escorado nas grades da varanda com ela em seu colo corando como se sua vida necessitasse disso. ----Não precisa me contar se não quiser. ----disse ainda tentando consolá-la.

---Não acho que ainda esteja na hora de lhe contar. ----Kagome disse após algum tempo já mais calma respirando ainda com um pouco de dificuldade por causa do choro.

---Confio em vc Kagome e sei que me esconde algo e vc nunca negou isso vou espera ate que esteja pronta para me contar. ----disse enquanto erguia seu queixo para fita-la nos olhos e o que viu a fez sorrir levemente e lhe acariciar sua face.

---Eu realmente o amo muito nunca duvide disso. ----disse vendo-o sorrir e aproximar os rostos deixando seus narizes juntos ouvindo e sentindo a respiração um do outro.

---Eu sei e lhe digo o mesmo. ----disse vendo-a fechar os olhos com a expectativa sorrindo fechou os olhos e a beijou um beijo calmo mostrando toda a compreensão que sentiam mais nos últimos tempos os beijos viam com uma pitada de desejo e a cada beijo parecia aumentar assim como o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Em baixo de uma arvore uma jovem se encontrava chorando silenciosamente sentindo um grande vazio e solidão.

---Por que esta chorando? ----ouviu a habitual voz fria que nunca a incomodou na verdade no momento lhe parecia extremamente confortadora levantou o rosto encontrando o belo youkai de olhos dourados e por incrível que pareça mostrava abertamente sua preocupação. ----Rin? ----chamou incerto estendendo a mão esta aceitou sua mão e num impulso a puxou de encontro ao seu corpo lhe dando um forte abraço sentindo o choro dela aumentar apertando ela uma pouco mais em seus braços.

---Eu te amo tanto, tanto. ----ela disse enlaçando sua cintura como se tivesse medo que ele fugisse "deve ser algo muito grave para ela estar com tanto medo nunca a vi assim" Sesshoumaru pensava enquanto acariciava seu cabelo tentando acalmá-la.

---Eu também te amo minha pequena. ----Sesshoumaru disse nesse ultimo mês havia se tornado fácil dizer que a amava e chamá-la de pequena tornou-se um habito e também um demonstração de carinho.

---Obrigada. ----sussurrou um pouco mais calma Sesshoumaru acariciou sua face outro coisa que se tornara comum foi a demonstração de carinho e ela descobriu que Sesshoumaru era um homem carinhoso e atencioso e isso era algo que a fazia derreter por dentro ele aproximou os rostos e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

---De nada. ----sussurrou de volta juntando os lábios em um beijo caloroso que a fazia suspirar e desejar que o mundo parasse de rodar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sango? ----Miroku chamou batendo de leve na porta mais não ouve resposta já era de noite e ele não a vira o dia todinho e estava preocupado como não houve resposta resolveu entrar. ----Sango vc esta aqui? ----perguntou e então notou que ela estava escorada na cabeceira da cama ele se sentou a sua frente e ela levantou a cabeça para olhar em seus olhos e neles Miroku viu que ela havia chorado então se aproximou e abraçou-a sendo retribuído não disseram nenhuma palavra e nem precisavam.

Sango levantou a cabeça e olhou em seus olhos e novamente nada foi dito ela simplesmente beijo-o com uma grande necessidade sendo correspondida do mesmo modo algum tempo depois sentiu o peso dele sobre si indicando que estavam deitados seus beijos eram desejosos e quentes mais o que permanecia era o amor que ambos sentiam. As mãos dele mapeavam seu corpo e logo sua boca fez o mesmo parecendo querer decorar cada traço cada gosto e cada som que ela fazia com seu toque o fazia querer mais ela logo fez o mesmo arrancando suspiros e seu nome dos lábios deles.

Estavam nus na cama e a delicadeza dele a fazia suspirar e pedir por mais e mais, não agüentando mais tanta tortura ele a fez sua sem nenhuma presa mais sim com carinho e amor e apesar da pequena dor no começo o prazer foi se tornando mais forte e os gemidos provavam isso e entre palavras incoerentes o clímax alcançou os dois deixando seus corpos suados exaustos e saciados mais não o suficiente para dormirem, Miroku deitou-se ao seu lado puxando-a para si.

---Sango? ----perguntou para ver se ela ainda estava acordada 'Hum' a ouviu murmurar para mostrar que estava acordada. ----Eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo, e sabe por quê? ----perguntou e viu-a levantar a cabeça para encará-lo.

---Não, por quê? ----quis saber olhando-o diretamente nos olhos.

---Por que eu te amo. ----ele disse vendo-a sorrir em seguida recebendo um selinho.

---Eu também te amo. ----ela disse voltando a colocar a cabeça em seu ombro e dormindo calmamente nos braço do homem que ama que logo também dormiu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Então Naraku alguma noticia boa? ----o rei perguntou em seu escritório.

---Suspeito que só com a guerra consiga resolver isso senhor. ----respondeu não se importando muito com isso e Inu no Taisho notou isso.

---Sabe que é minha ultima opção. ----Inu no Taisho disse firmemente notando a raiva que Naraku sentiu com o comentário.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Yami. ----Kagome chamou vestindo sua habitual capa preta sem colocar o capuz quando Yami não veio ela suspirou e fez o som com a garganta e logo em seguida outro som diferente e Yami apareceu e ao seu lado Jiyuu parando bem a sua frente algum tempo depois Rin e Sango com Kirara chegaram então sem uma única palavra da dona Kirara se transformou e Sango subiu nela Kagome montou Yami e Rin em Jiyuu e novamente sem nada dizer começaram a cavalgar.

Fizeram todo o caminho em silencio por que não havia nada a comentar e aquele silencio era confortável e acolhedor com uma cavalgada sem para e em uma velocidade razoável logo se encontravam no vilarejo de Kaede.

---Sango. ----Kohaku foi o primeiro a notar a presença delas. ----Meninas vcs voltaram não encontraram nada por lá? ----perguntou estranhando a volta repentina.

---Encontramos algo sim mais estávamos com saudade. ----Kagome disse descendo de Yami.

Sango e Rin também já se encontravam no chão Kohaku abraçou a irmã e em seguida fez o mesmo com as outras duas.

---Onde esta vovó Kaede? ----Rin perguntou e Kohaku simplesmente apontou a cabana e elas foram para lá chegando e assim falaram tudo que havia acontecido e receberam algumas dicas depois foram para a cabana mais afastada que pertenciam a elas e falaram tudo que havia ocorrido inclusive a noite anterior de Sango que agora estava super vermelha.

---Ainda odeio Naraku tanto quanto antes mais Miroku se tornou mais importante para mim. ----disse num tom baixo olhando para a fogueira a sua frente.

---Que tal pararmos enquanto podemos. ----Kagome sugeriu ficando da mesma maneira que Sango.

---Eu estava pensando o mesmo. ----Rin disse e todas começaram a rir.

---Sempre concordamos não é mesmo? ----Kagome disse e viu as outras concordarem a noite passou tranquilamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MariInha:** _Pois é eles estão apaixonados foi bem rápido mais é bom pra desenrolar as coisas e esquentar um pouco também como deu pra notar Miroku e Sango_ .

**Agome-chan:** _Nesse cap. Tem mais beijos e agora com declarações_ - _valeu pelo elogio e eu também espero superar a outra no tamanho e na qualidade é claro._

**maru higurashi:** _A verdade esta mais próxima do que imaginam eu diria_ ; D .

**Lory Higurashi:** _Espero que goste desse cap. ele é o maior que eu já fiz espero que continuem gostando._

_Obrigada por acompanharem e também pelos reviews_

_Então ate a próxima_

_Kissus_

_Ja ne_


	7. Desejo e atentado

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**7º Capitulo: **_**Desejo e atentado.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Onde elas estão? ----Miroku perguntou impaciente vendo que seus irmãos param novamente para farejar em que direção deveriam seguir.

---Por ali. ----os dois irmãos disseram quase ao mesmo tempo apontando para uma única direção estavam nessa busca, pois as meninas haviam saído ontem e não haviam voltado e como não disseram aonde iriam, teriam que seguir pelo cheiro que agora estava bem mais fácil já que tinham saído da cidade não tinha mais tantos cheiros misturados seguiram naquela direção por mais algumas hora e no céu já via-se que faltava pouco para escurecer então ouviram alguém começar a tocar uma musica em um ritmo cigano o que fez o coração de Inuyasha disparar foram se aproximando como animais prontos para atacar sua presa depois de algum tempo pode-se ver Kagome, Rin e Sango e mais um rapaz aparentemente mais novo que elas ele tocava um instrumento no ritmo cigano.

---Vamos Kagome vc é herdeira de uma cigana é provável que sua mãe a tenha ensinado. ----Ouviu-se Sango dizer enquanto Kagome vestia um belo conjunto de uma saia longa e rodada e uma blusa com um pequeno trançado e abaixo dos seios eram soltos e um tecido leve e esvoaçante que ficava entre vários tons parecendo um pequeno arco-íris e esta segurava um pequeno lenço tão colorido quanto à roupa estava realmente encantadora.

---Ta eu danço. ----Kagome disse vencida dando um passo à frente.

---E canta? ----Rin perguntou sorrindo Kagome afirmou levemente com a cabeça olhando para o rapaz.

---Me acompanha Kohaku? ----perguntou esperando pela afirmação.

---Sim. ----respondeu simplesmente tocando a introdução da musica.

Viram Kagome começar a dançar levemente e então começar a cantar.

A voz dela era bela e podia jurar que seu fôlego esta indo embora pouco a pouco ela dançava belamente como em seu sonho e se existia alguma duvida de que era ela a mulher de seus sonhos esta se foi completamente.

A música tinha uma letra que parecia falar do amor que sentia por ela, pois se sentia assim com relação a ela como se nada nem ninguém pudessem separá-los.

Nunca vira alguém que dançasse tão bem e aquela dança a tornava mais doce e sensual poderia dizer que estava começando a suar frio e que aquela distancia entre eles era grande demais para ele.

Sua mente começava a viajar e desejava que um dia ela dançasse só para ele assim como em seus sonhos mais desde o dia que ela chegará seus sonhos com relação a ela mudaram e esperava um dia ter coragem de dizer-lhe que sonhava em conhecê-la antes mesmo de saber que ela existia.

Por outro lado o que ele não sabia era que elas já haviam notado suas presenças e que realmente Kagome dançava para ele e logo as meninas resolveram acompanhá-la não podia ver os rostos deles mais o nervosismo que suam danças causavam era sentida de longe.

Sentiam que aquela música realmente mostrava tudo o que sentiam e dançavam com muita vontade como se aquela fosse sua ultima dança mais sabiam que aquela era simplesmente a primeira muitas vezes dançaram e cantaram para esquecer de algo ou para simplesmente se distraírem ou se divertirem.

E novamente como se houvesse um youkai à frente a ser interrogado aquela pose que mostrava imponência e ao mesmo tempo beleza e sedução mais desta vez não era Rin que se encontrava no meio e sim Sango que olhava diretamente para Miroku e poderia jurar que o mesmo babava.

---O que fazem aqui? ----Sango perguntou sorrindo para eles que pareceram acorda de seus transes e saíram da sombra da floresta revelando que suas respirações estavam ofegantes e apesar da pequena brisa podia-se ver o suor em suas faces e agora estavam sentados constrangidos enquanto as meninas encontravam-se ao seu lado com um sorriso leve e um pouco zombeteiro.

---Ficamos preocupados afinal saíram ontem e não voltaram. ----Miroku respondeu olhando para o chão e Sango poderia jurar que ele estava vermelho ele realmente era muito belo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Um pouco mais tarde já haviam conhecido a vila e muitas pessoas e todos se mostraram respeitosos a elas como se ali elas fossem rainhas ou princesas Inuyasha agora caminhava lado a lado com Kagome na beira de um rio não conseguirá falar nada desde que chegará realmente não sabia como agir quando seu desejo ainda era tão recente temia que fosse mal julgado por ela.

---Vc dança muito bem. ----disse em um pequeno sussurro e viu o corpo de Kagome tremer indicando que estava sorrindo.

---Que bom pensei que não falaria mais comigo. ----disse parando e virando-se para Inuyasha e ele fez o mesmo ficando frente a frente um ao outro Kagome ainda sorria debochada ele corou um pouco mais deu um sorriso fraco enquanto coçava a nuca em sinal de constrangimento, pois sabia que estava sendo um tolo afinal ela sabia o que causava nele nesses três meses muitas vezes comprovou isso.

Ainda estava sem reação e Kagome o estava achando muito belo seus olhos dourados ainda escurecidos pelo desejo, notando que ela o fitava intensamente nos olhos e sabia o que ela via num ato inesperado ela pegou sua face e lhe deu um leve roçar de lábios causando leves arrepios e ela notou isso e demonstrou dando um beijo mais profundo mais que mesmo assim não passou de um selinho, pois não foi correspondida.

---Algum problema Inuyasha? ----ela perguntou ainda segurando sua face e com os narizes juntos ela o estava provocando e sabia disso ainda estava se segurando para não fazer nenhuma besteira após um suspiro Kagome se afastou. ----O. k acho melhor voltarmos. ----ela disse suspirando de novo era melhor parar de provocá-lo ele já estava acuado demais e o pior é que ficava tão fofinho e irresistível daquele jeito mais talvez ele esteja certo ainda era cedo demais se virou e começou a andar lentamente de volta ao acampamento que já estava longe, pois caminhará muito esperando acalmar o hanyou o que pareceu se em vão. Inuyasha podia sentir a frustração por não te-la correspondido

Ao beijo que deveria mostrar que estava tudo bem entre eles dando um suspiro resignado Inuyasha só precisou dar alguns passos para alcançá-la, pois ela andava lentamente sentiu a surpresa dela quando a puxou pelo braço e fez seu corpo bater levemente no dele. ----Inuyasha. ----a ouviu suspirar seu nome antes de tomar seus lábios em um beijo simplesmente devastador na opinião dela e que logo no começo prometeu tirar seu fôlego e isso a fez enlaçar imediatamente o seu pescoço e senti-o puxá-la para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo e com o contato um gemido rouco escapou da garganta de Inuyasha e Kagome afastou-se lentamente em busca de fôlego.

Ouviu a respiração dela em sua face e ela estava completamente relaxada em seus braços a beijara com muito desejo e surpreendeu-se, pois ela o correspondeu igualmente desejosa o que o fez soltar o gemido.

---Vc esta querendo me enlouquecer mulher? ----perguntou Inuyasha com as testas ainda coladas e ofegante sentiu novamente o corpo dela tremer levemente mostrando que ela novamente sorria abriu os olhos e rapidamente mergulhou naqueles olhos diferente e profundos aos quais realmente amava mergulhar e apertou-a um pouco mais junto a si sentindo todas as suas curvas pressionadas contra ele.

---Só um pouquinho. ----ela disse com um pequeno brilho malicioso nos olhos.

---Me enlouqueça o quanto quiser mulher. ----disse num sussurro a puxando para mais um beijo ardente que foi devidamente correspondido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sango há muito tempo já havia "aliviado" **[desculpem pelo termo achei que foi o mais apropriado.** um Miroku nervoso por causa da dança o que causou uma noite ardente e com mais de um clímax para ambos existiam três cabanas para cada uma delas e estas tinham uma distancia razoável e no momento ela se encontrava na sua com Miroku e pelos outros saberem disso ninguém iria perturbá-los.

---Acho que vou dançar mais vezes. ----Sango disse zombeteira encarando Miroku que lhe deu um sorriso malicioso.

---Também acho. ----disse voltando a beijá-la.

---Vc não cansa? ----ela perguntou tentando se manter seria mais falhou completamente.

---De ficar com vc? Não. ----disse simplesmente e antes que ela pudesse responder lhe deu outro beijo querendo encerrar aquele assunto e quem sabe começar um novo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Enquanto isso em outro lugar um youkai observava uma humana brincar com umas crianças antes que as mães os mandassem dormir por esta tarde aquela menina brincava com fogo e procurou não ficar sozinha com ela, pois sabia que ela iria provocá-lo enquanto podia então praticamente não falará quase nada com ela para evitar constrangimentos "Droga estou parecendo um adolescente desse jeito" fez uma careta mais depois sorriu levemente "mais ela é a culpada disso" pensou aumentando o seu sorriso não notando a aproximação da humana.

---Por que esta sorrindo? Posso saber? ----perguntou Rin assim que estava a sua frente simplesmente a puxou pela mão fazendo-a cair sentada no seu colo ela amava esse jeito dele podia ser frio e grosso com os outros mais era extremamente amável e gentil com ela após acomodar-se melhor em seu colo enlaçou seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo exigindo ser correspondida o que ele fez de bom grado Sesshoumaru amava o quão ela podia ser doce e provocativa quando queria era o que estava sendo no momento lhe dando um beijo doce enquanto uma mão deslizava em seu peito fazendo sua pele formigar e voltar aquela sensação que sentira quando a vira dançar e para impedir que a mão dela continuasse seu trajeto puxou-a para mais perto colando completamente seus corpos fazendo-a gemer em frustração e fazê-lo sorrir internamente. ----Então vai me dizer por que estava rindo? ----ela perguntou após recuperar o fôlego acariciando sua face.

---Por que eu te amo. ----ele respondeu simplesmente então ela sorriu e lhe deu um selinho e colocou a cabeça em seu ombro ele por enquanto se satisfazia em simplesmente em te-la eu seu lado e fazia questão de demonstrar isso sabia que Sango e Miroku já estavam completamente unidos pelo cheiro misturado deles mais sabia que ainda não era hora apropriada para eles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Por que esta tão tenso querido? ----Izayoi perguntou enquanto massageava as costas do esposo tentando fazer relaxar.

---Por causa de Naraku ele não me expira nenhuma confiança. ----disse naturalmente sentindo a esposa abraçá-lo que sentia o mesmo.

---O que pretende fazer? ----perguntou após algum tempo.

---Pretendo falar com uma das meninas. ----disse e a mulher olhou-a surpresa.

---Por quê? ----quis saber antes de ser puxada para o colo de Inu no Taisho.

---Elas sabem de algo e não quiseram me contar. ----disse e viu a esposa simplesmente concordar antes de lhe dar um selinho dando o assunto por encerrado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc também canta muito bem. ----Inuyasha disse sentado e escorado em uma arvore Kagome estava entre suas pernas com as costas escoradas em seu peito e a cabeça em seu ombro com esse comentário Kagome virou o rosto e ele pode sentir sua respiração calma em seu pescoço lhe causando arrepios.

---Obrigado. ----ela disse e seu hálito que o fez apertá-la trazendo-a para mais perto só então notou o que estava causando nele. ----Desculpa. ----ela disse voltando a sua antiga posição.

---Não tem problema. ----sussurrou no seu ouvido e foi à vez dela se arrepiar e ele sorriu contra seu pescoço causando turbilhões de emoções em seu corpo.

---Vc não esta ajudando. ----ela disse olhando diretamente em seus olhos vendo o sorriso dele aumentar e então a beijou sabia que naquele jogo quem perdia era ele mais gostava de saber que podia provocá-la também e gostava, pois ela não escondia que estava gostando de seu toque, de seus beijos realmente era perigo provocá-la, pois isso o provocava também mais não se importava tanto afinal chegaria o dia que ela estaria pronta para ele. ----Eu estou pronta. ----ela disse após o beijo e ele ficou extremamente surpreso.

---O-o-o que vc quer dizer com isso? ----ele gaguejou e ela sorriu.

---Vc sabe do que estou falando. ----disse lhe dando um selinho e colocando a cabeça de volta no seu ombro após isso um silêncio chegou entre eles mais Kagome ao contrario de Inuyasha não se importou muito com isso mais ela sentiu que Inuyasha estava tenso e sentiu-se culpada com isso soltando um suspiro virou-se novamente para encará-lo. ----Esqueça isso Inuyasha. ---ela disse olhando-o nos olhos.

---Mas... ----ele começou mais Kagome o impediu colocando um dedo sobre sua boca calando-o.

---Haverá um momento certo, não há motivo para vc ficar assim. ----disse acariciando sua face em um consolo mudo Inuyasha fechou os olhos e apoio seu rosto sobre sua mão aproveitando o toque.

---Eu não ficaria assim se não a desejasse tanto. ----disse como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo sentindo ela para com a caricia colocou a mão sobre a dela e abriu os olhos encontrando os confusos dela notou suas bochechas levemente rosadas e para seus olhos a beleza dela era irresistível, pois nunca a vira tão sem jeito e era realmente graciosa sorriu e aproximou os rostos sentindo a respiração dela mais ofegante. ----Mais serei paciente, pois eu te amo. ----finalizou sentindo-a concorda levemente enquanto olhava para seus lábios em um pedido mudo para que tomasse seus lábios e foi o que ele fez.

---Eu também te amo. ----ela disse num sussurro voltando a beijá-lo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que vc sabe? ----Inu no Taisho perguntou subitamente e sentiu sua égua ficar nervosa já suspeitará que algo assim fosse acontecer então acalmou um cavalo agora fazia cinco meses que estava ali e a dois meses Inu no Taisho tentava conversa com elas como nunca conseguia chamou ela para cavalgar sem ninguém saber para poderem conversa estavam a uma distancia razoável.

---Sobre o que? ----perguntou após acalmar Yami olhando diretamente para Inu no Taisho.

---Sobre Naraku o que o assusta tanto nele? ----quis saber.

---É por causa dele que estamos aqui. ----disse e por um momento Inu no Taisho viu rancor em seus olhos mais isso passou do mesmo modo que veio. ----Tenho grandes suspeitas de que ele é seu inimigo misterioso. ----disse preocupada e Inu no Taisho sentiu isso.

---Eu também suspeito disso. ----ele falou. ----Mais sabe como é o ditado não é? ----perguntou olhando-a.

---Mantenha um amigo perto mais mantenha um inimigo mais perto ainda. ----disse com um leve sorriso mais então voltou a ficar seria olhando em volta Yami também sentiu algo e parou mais Inu no Taisho continuou cavalgando notando que Kagome havia ficado pra traz então parou e olhou para ela.

---Algum problema? ----perguntou mais era tarde demais. Kagome fez Yami galopar em sua direção bem rápido mais quando estava chegando bem perto a fez fazer uma parada brusca lançando-a para frente Inu no Taisho não entendeu nada então desceu para ver o que havia acontecido e quando a virou viu uma flecha fincada em sua barriga voltou a olhar em volta e sentiu um cheiro da pessoa que havia atirado a flecha mais essa pessoa já havia indo embora achando que tinha comprido seu dever. ----Kagome? ----chamou olhando novamente para moça em seus braços esta abriu os olhos e sorriu fracamente.

---O senhor esta bem? ----perguntou com a voz fraca e Inu no Taisho sorriu, ela havia sido acertada mais ainda assim estava preocupada com ele realmente era a mulher perfeita para seu filho.

---É vc que esta ferida. ----ele disse e ela olhou para flecha em sua barriga agora o sangue começava a sair em uma boa quantidade olhou Inu no Taisho e viu Yami atrás dele encostando o focinho no ombro dele parecendo pedir algo Inu no Taisho olhou para ela confusa.

---Ela quer que vc me leve montada nela. ----parou e tossiu um pouco antes de continuar. ----Seu cavalo ira segui-la mais ela ira mais rápido. ----terminou e ele não esperou nem um segundo e montou com ela em Yami e ela estava certa a égua corria muita a frente de seu cavalo e ia à direção certa do castelo na velocidade de um youkai ao chegar lá desceu e entrou no castelo carregando Kagome nos braços e estava preocupada, pois kagome parecia desacordada. Continuou andando a procura de alguém e a única pessoa que encontrou foi sua esposa.

---O que houve? ----ela perguntou preocupada olhando a face pálida de Kagome nos braços do marido.

---Fomos atacados e pra me defender ela foi atingida. ----explicou vendo a esposa arregalar os olhos. ----Eu sei, eu é que deveria ter notado a aproximação mais estava distraído ela notou e pulou na minha frente e recebeu a flecha por mim. ----ele disse.

---Lembre-me de agradecê-la depois. ----Izayoi disse olhando para a moça com um sorriso terno.

---Inuyasha vai ficar uma fera quando descobrir. ----ele disse preocupado depositando Kagome na cama e assim que o fez Kagome arregalou os olhos como se estivesse acordando de um pesadelo.

---Ele vai entender. ----Kagome disse sem fôlego e de súbito puxando a flecha tirando-a e fazendo mais sangue sair assustando Izayoi.

---Não deveria ter feito isso agora vai sangrar mais. ----Izayoi disse e viu Kagome colocar a mão sobre o machucado.

---Por favor, pegue aquela caixa para mim. ----pediu respirando com dificuldade e Izayoi foi pega-la.

---Pensei que estivesse inconsciente. ----Inu no Taisho disse sentado na cama ajudando-a a estancar o sangue.

---Só estava poupando energia eu costumo cuidar dos meus próprios ferimentos sozinha quando estou longe de casa ou algo assim Yami me leva de volta pra casa ou qualquer lugar que eu deva estar quando ela para eu volto a consciência. ----explicou então Izayoi lhe entregou a caixa e ela cuidou de seus ferimentos com ajuda de Inu no Taisho e Izayoi.

---Descanse vc perdeu sangue não se preocupe com nada. ----Izayoi disse se levantando.

---Obrigado. ----Inu no Taisho disse dando um singelo beijo em sua mão.

---Eu faria de novo. ----ela sussurrou em resposta Inu no Taisho riu levemente e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

---Descanse minha futura norinha. ----disse se levantando e saindo com Izayoi que estava sorrindo com o que o marido falara.

---Ela realmente é perfeita para ele. ----disse acompanhando o marido no corredor.

---Assim como vc é para mim. ----disse olhando para esposa sorrindo.

---E vc para mim. ----ela beijo-o depois o olhou preocupada. --- esqueci de agradecê-la. ----disse ameaçando ir na direção do quarto.

---Agradeça-a depois. ----disse puxando a esposa de volta. ----Ela vai entender. ----e se beijaram novamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Agome-chan:** _Deu para notar que ele já suspeitava realmente e Kagome confirmou e nesse cap. tem mais cenas deles juntos. Sim Naraku é o inimigo misterioso não tão misterioso, ainda estou pansando no que fazer com relação a vingança delas e o "divertimento" de Kagome e Rin tambem viram só não sei quando e ela dançou nesse cap. e cantou tambem e espero que o tamanho do cap. esteja bom._

**MariInha:** _Ele descobriu sobre Naraku e ainda teve um atentado contra sua vida para confirmar. Eles realmente se amam e já não negam mais isso._

Valeu pelos reviews e ate a proxima

Kissus


	8. Um tempo para nos

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**8º Capitulo: **_**Um tempo para nos**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estava acordando e não tinha idéia de quanto tempo havia dormindo mais sentia a dor como se a flecha ainda estivesse em sua barriga abriu os olhos lentamente mais sua visão estava turva e só agora notará um peso em sua mão então piscou algumas vezes até poder ver normalmente e então ver um belo hanyou de olhos dourados e esses demonstrava preocupação, medo, e raiva?

---Inuyasha. ----sussurrou o vendo olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

---Vc esta bem? ----perguntou extremamente serio fazendo Kagome sentir um grande arrepio.

---Sim. ----respondeu desviando o olhar não estava gostando da maneira que ele lhe olhava vendo isso Inuyasha suspirou. ----Eu não quero brigar Inuyasha nem queria lhe irritar eu só não pude evitar seu pai poderia ter morrido. ----disse ainda sem encará-lo.

---Ate onde eu sei vc era a humana lá. ----disse um pouco irritado.

---Mais a flecha fora atirada por um profissional teria matado ele sendo youkai ou não. ----respondeu se sentando e ignorando a leve dor que isso lhe causou.

---Vc poderia ter morrido. ----disse olhando novamente para ela e a raiva parecia ter evaporado de seus olhos restando apenas medo e preocupação.

---Feh eu não morreria tão fácil. ----disse usando algo que era só dele desviando o olhar.

---Cinco meses e já acho que vc esta ficando parecida demais comigo. ----disse ainda olhando-a diretamente com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

---O que vc quer dizer com isso? ----ela disse parecendo um pouco irritada com o comentário fazendo aumentar o sorriso de seus lábios.

---Feh? ----ele fez em modo de perguntou e ela o olhou confusa e com os olhos estreitados "Oh eu nem havia notado" a viu arregalar os olhos mostrando que havia se lembrado.

---É culpa sua. ----ela disse tentando se manter seria mais que na opinião dele falhou gravemente então sorrindo caminhou ate a cama e sentou-se ficando frente a frente com ela.

---Minha? Por quê? ----perguntou com a maior cara de sonso se aproximando mais dela.

---Sonso. ----ela disse e então sorriu enlaçando o pescoço dele o puxando para mais perto.

---Sonso? Eu? Imagina. ----disse colando seus lábios aos dela em um beijo quente e exigente.

---Sim. Vc. ----Sorriu voltando a beijá-lo.

---Prometa-me que nunca mais ira fazer isso. ----pediu com sua testa junto a dela.

---Não me pesa para prometer algo que não irei cumprir. ----ela disse vendo-o abrir os olhos e soltar um fraco rosnado afastando-se bruscamente.

---O que pode me prometer então? ----perguntou olhando para o outro lado Kagome então sorriu amava aquele jeito de criança que ele tinha pegou seu rosto entre suas mãos fazendo-o encará-la.

---Meu coração é tudo que posso lhe prometer. ----disse com sinceridade vendo imediatamente o belo sorriso do belo hanyou retornar.

---Para mim é o suficiente. ----seu sorriso aumentou antes de dar-lhe um beijo ardente apertando-a contra seu corpo.

---Ai. ----ouviu Kagome sussurrar entre seus lábios e afastou-se imediatamente olhando para baixo.

---Desculpe. ----disse constrangido vendo que havia pressionado muito o ferimento e pode ver um pouco de sangue manchar a blusa dela.

---Não tem problema só preciso trocar o curativo. ----disse acariciando sua face não dando a mínima para o ferimento dando um selinho em Inuyasha. ----Não se preocupe. ----disse ameaçando se levantar coisa que Inuyasha impediu rapidamente.

---Deixa eu cuido disso. ----disse se levantando e pegando uma pequena caixa de onde vinha um cheiro que parecia de medicamentos voltando logo após pega-la para o mesmo local que estava antes.

---Me de. ----pediu Kagome esticar os braços pedindo para que ele entregasse a caixa ele simplesmente negou com a cabeça.

---Deixe que eu cuido do seu ferimento. ----disse parecendo mais uma ordem e como Kagome não estava afim de discutir apenas fez uma aceno com a cabeça afirmando. ----deite-se e levante a blusa. ----viu Kagome sorrir e obedecer tirou o curativo revelando um pequeno buraco que na realidade deveria estar maior "Ela se cura rápido para uma humana." pensou notando sinais de cura em sua pele e então inconscientemente passou a mão em volta do ferimento não notando o que isso causava a moça a sua frente que no momento sentia a pele formigar por onde sua mão havia passado como se estivesse a ponto de queimar e sem saber disso Inuyasha continuou a examinar o ferimento não notando que a respiração dela ficava mais rápida "Como um simples toque pode me causar tudo isso?" se perguntava enquanto sentia aquela mão quente e máscula lhe causar milhões de arrepios e não se contendo mais deixou um pequeno gemido escapar de sua garganta mais foi alto o suficiente para que as orelhinhas de Inuyasha ouvissem fazendo encará-la preocupado mostrando que interpretará mal. ----Eu a machuquei? ----perguntou afastando a mão um pouco assustado.

---Não vc não me machucou. ----sua voz saiu levemente rouca fazendo Inuyasha estreitar os olhos examinando-a melhor então corou levemente sabendo o que havia acontecido.

---Eu não tinha notado. ----disse ainda sem jeito. ----Desculpa. ----Kagome soltou uma pequena risada chamando a atenção do hanyou que a olhou irritado. ----Do que esta rindo mulher? ----perguntou grosso fazendo-a rir mais. ----Kagome... ----chamou entre um rosnado.

---Ta, ta gomen e que em todo esse tempo vc ainda não cuidou do meu ferimento. ----disse voltando a rir levemente puxando-o para um beijo que ele fez questão de corresponder afinal nunca lhe negaria um beijo não a ela. ----Eu ainda estou esperando Koinu. ----disse logo em seguida se arrependeu ao ver a expressão dele ficar ilegível.

---Do que me chamou? ----perguntou do mesmo modo que sua face não podia-se identificar se estava com raiva ou não o que a fez estremecer.

---Nada não. ----disse tentando parecer inocente.

---Kagome. ----chamou em tom de aviso.

---Hunf te chamei de Koinu, não posso? ----disse após ver uma pontada de divertimento nos olhos do hanyou.

---Koinu? Sabe o que isso significa? ----perguntou com desinteresse fingido.

---Quer mesmo que eu diga? Eu acho que vc já sabe, não é mesmo? ----perguntou sorrindo e Inuyasha voltou a cuidar de seus ferimentos não respondendo sua pergunta. ----Posso chamá-lo assim? ----perguntou quando ele terminou e voltou a ficar sentada; ele a examinou como se pensasse na resposta. ----Ora não é para tanto vai. ----disse após um tempo.

---Só quando estivermos sozinhos. ----ordenou sorrindo meio de lado.

---Ta não frente dos outros eu te chamo de Inu-chan. ----disse vendo-o concordar.

---O QUE? ----gritou após entender o que ela dissera então Kagome começou a rir. ----Chame-me apenas de Inuyasha para mim esta de bom tamanho. ----disse sorrindo e aproximando-se para beijá-la.

---Interrompemos? ----ouviu alguém dizer e se separaram para ver que era e encontraram todos na porta.

---Não vcs não interropem. ----Kagome disse normalmente.

---Como vc esta? ----Rin perguntou mais não parecia nem um pouco preocupada.

---Estou pronta pra outra. ----Kagome disse sorrindo recebendo um olhar dura da parte de Inuyasha.

Pediram para Kagome narrar o que havia acontecido e assim ela o fez.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Então vc falhou? ----Naraku perguntou para o nada.

---A mulher entrou na frente no ultimo momento. ----disse uma voz feminina e fria.

---Ela morreu? ----perguntou parecendo esperançoso.

---Não sei. ----disse no seu tom habitual mais receosa.

---Grrr... ----rosnou levantando rapidamente. ----Saia. ----disse e ate sentir que sua ordem havia sido complida continuou parado. ----Kuso. ----disse dando um soco no chão.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Como vc se cura tão rápido? ----Inuyasha perguntou curioso depois de todos terem saído e agora a pedido dela estava deitado na cama abraçando-a quem os visse agora diria que eram marido e mulher, pois Kagome tinha um braço em seu peito e sua cabeça estava no seu ombro enquanto ele lhe rodeava as costas com o braço e sua mão pousava levemente em sua cintura.

---Rápido? ----ela perguntou e a respiração dela em seu pescoço ficou mais rápida mostrando seu nervosismo.

---Sim vc se cura mais rápido do que um humano comum. ----disse baixando olhar para fita-la.

---Eu acostumei meu corpo assim. ----disse olhando-o.

---Como? ----perguntou confuso.

---Eu descobri que me machucava muito facilmente então treinei meu corpo e mente para me curar mais rápido. ----disse sorrindo.

---Entendo. ----disse com a outra mão acariciando sua face. ----Posso dormi com vc? ----perguntou vendo as bochechas de Kagome adquiriram um tom rosado mais fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça afirmando. ----Já disse que te amo hoje? ----perguntou extremamente doce viu Kagome fazer uma cara de pensativa mordendo o lábio inferior e Inuyasha teve uma súbita vontade de cobri-los com os seus.

---Não. ----disse olhando-o severamente. ----Vc não disse. ----continuou e virou a cara depois.

---Então... ----começou segurando seu queixo fazendo-a encará-lo. ----... deixe-me concertar isso.

---Como? ----perguntou ainda seria.

---Assim. ----puxando-a para um beijo apaixonado e ao mesmo tempo desejoso. ----eu te amo. ----sussurrou em seu ouvido dando uma pequena mordiscada na mesma satisfeito ao vê-la arrepiar-se toda.

---Também te amo. ----seu sorriso só aumentou ao ouvir a voz dela rouca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que acha que esta acontecendo naquele quarto? ----Sango perguntou a Miroku que estava abraçando-a pelas costas.

---Eu diria nada, ele a respeita assim como eu a respeito. ----disse enquanto dava uma leve mordida no ombro de Sango.

---Hum rum. ----Sango concordou distraída, pois ele a provocava em seus pontos erógenos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Algo errado Rin? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou vendo-a entrar em seu quarto sem nem ao menos bater.

---Não eu só não agüento mais. ----disse vendo Sesshoumaru ficar sentado num ato que ele achou impensado ela literalmente atirou-se em seus braços lhe dando um beijo que lhe exigia muito sangue frio para não enlouquecer mais nem isso funcionou e logo seu sangue parecia ferver assim como seu corpo sem muita delicadeza e para surpresa do youkai a humana o empurrara de encontro à cama** [quietinhas são as piores kkkk não posso fala nada eu sou quietinha .** e novamente o beijou sem lhe dar chances de dizer nada.

Em poucos segundos já havia se rendido completamente e o que começou selvagem tornou-se calmo e apaixonado e agora quem comandava era Sesshoumaru que pressionava o corpo da humana contra o colchão suas mãos já haviam mapeado seu corpo assim como sua boca e gostava das reações dela e agora mais do que nunca não poderia voltar atrás a queria mais do que tudo nesse momento e ela demonstrava o mesmo em seus gemidos e com seu corpo.

Não se contendo mais, pois necessitava dela e muito e não precisava perguntar sobre sua inocência por que sentia pelo cheiro que nunca nenhum homem a havia possuído; devagar foi penetrando-a com a aprovação total dela queria que fosse uma noite inesquecível para ela, para ele, para eles.

---Mais hayay... ----pediu entre um gemido e foi o suficiente para fazer o youkai perder o restante de seu autocontrole sabendo da proximidade do clímax inverteu as posições deixando Rin por cima fazendo-os atingir o clímax de maneira calma e sensual caindo em seguida sobre o youkai sentindo os corpos ainda estremecendo com o prazer.

---Aishiteru. ----Sesshoumaru sussurrou em seu ouvido acariciando suas costas após tudo Rin deitou-se ao seu lado exausta.

---Aishiteru. ----ela sussurrou antes de dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ele estava extremamente inquieto e ela sabia o porquê mais não iria falar nada.

---Se continuar assim nunca mais lhe deixo dormi comigo. ----disse tentando não rir.

---Gomen... ----sussurrou ficando quieto mais a abraçando mais forte.

---Tudo bem só estava brincando. ----disse encarando-o.

---Notei isso no seu tom de voz. ----disse beijando-a em seguida.

---Boa noite Koinu. ----disse acomodando-se melhor contra seu amado.

---Boa noite. ----respondeu beijando sua testa tentado dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MariInha:** _O hentai deles ta chegando agora é questão de pouco tempo._

**Agome chan:** _A questão de Naraku com elas será esclarecida mais tarde por enquanto to deixando as coisas rolarem o tamanho dos cap. depende do meu tempo disponível por isso ainda teram alguns menores._

**Maru higurashi:** _É bom saber que esta gostando e achei interessante que eles babassem um pouco por ela._

**Lory Higurashi:** _Muito obrigada espero continuar agradando._

_Agradeço a todos que lêem minha fic_

_E agradeço pelos reviews._

_ONEGAI continuem mandando reviews._


	9. Minha companheira

Não pude postar por que estou chegando na semana de provas e os professores estão sobrecarregando a gente com trabalhos para entregar em cima da hora mais mesmo assim farei de tudo para manter minha fic em dia para que continuem gostando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**9º Capitulo: **_**Minha companheira.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Desde o "acidente" já havia se passado dois meses e Inuyasha e Kagome criaram o habito de dormirem juntos mais hoje desde o momento em que anunciara que estava preste a anoitecer ele a estava evitando e ela sabia o motivo e agora olhava para o céu observando o motivo pelo qual seu amado fugira dela a todo custo à noite se encontrava totalmente escura sem a presença do brilho prateado da lua soltou um suspiro desanimado sabia tudo sobre hanyous assim como sabia das outras raças e sabia que Inuyasha sendo um hanyou teria uma noite como humano e esta parecia ser hoje quando não se havia lua alguma no céu pensou que ele lhe diria algo na primeira vez que este dia havia chegado mais o hanyou nada disse e hoje ele fizera o mesmo dando um suspiro irritado viu que dependia dela resolver isso e ia ser hoje e agora saiu da varanda e atravessou seu quarto saindo deste parando na porta a frente ao seu "Bom não adianta bater ele me mandaria embora" pensou e abriu porta que para sua surpresa não estava trancada entrou fechando a porta atrás de si olhando para cama que estava vazia "Cedo demais para dormi" pensou olhando em volta do quarto e ele não parecia estar em lugar algum aquilo a preocupou então fechou os olhos e apesar de fraca por ele estar na forma humana pode sentir a presença dele e sem nem ao menos abrir o olhos foi seguindo a presença sentindo-a ficar mais forte quando viu estava fora do castelo e seguindo para o meio da floresta mais não se abalou com isso simplesmente prosseguiu e a margem de um rio finalmente parou olhou em volta não vendo nada mais não demonstrou surpresa quanto a isso se virou e olhou diretamente para ele parecendo calmo enquanto mantinha seus olhos fechados no galho de uma arvore em um corrida rápida na direção da arvore pulou e se segurou em um dos galho mais baixo vendo que ele nem se mexera subiu no galho e foi subindo com facilidade o resto da arvore ate ele quando estava a sua frente parou admirando-o com seus cabelos negros "que cor será a dos olhos?"se perguntou, pois seus olhos estavam fechados.

---Inuyasha. ----chamou docemente vendo-o abrir os olhos lentamente mais se arregalaram rapidamente ao vê-la ali.

---Kagome? ----chamou assustado a assustando também o que a fez perde o equilíbrio e cair da arvore Inuyasha vendo isso desceu rapidamente da arvore quando estava no chão não a encontrou.

---Eu não me machuquei. ----ouviu a voz atrás de si e virou-se encontrando-a escorada ao tronco da arvore de braço cruzados e de olhos fechados sorriu quanto mais a conhecia mais ela o surpreendia.

---O que faz aqui? ----perguntou ficando serio.

---Senti falta do meu travesseiro vi buscá-lo. -----respondeu sorrindo e olhando para ele vendo-o corar com o comentário.

---Feh. ----cruzou os braços fingindo não se abalar com o que ela disse apesar de estar de olhos fechados pode sentir ela se aproximar.

---Fica bonito assim mais ainda prefiro vc como um hanyou. ----disse e ele abriu os olhos surpresos e surpreendeu-se mais ao ver que ela estava realmente perto e sua respiração rapidamente tornou-se rápida.

---Não seja tola mulher. ----disse desviando o olhar.

---Doushite? Por que estou sendo tola? ----perguntou não demonstrando nada.

---Por que se apaixonou por um hanyou? ----perguntou.

---Nunca o vi assim para mim não faz diferença sua raça o mais importante para mim é o que esta aqui. ----disse colocando a mão espalmada no peito dele o hanyou agora humano olhou para ela e esta pode ver vários sentimentos passar por estes se aproximou mais e roçou seus lábios aos dele em um simples roçar de lábios que Inuyasha fez questão de aprofundar puxando-a pela cintura colando os corpos enquanto Kagome entreabria os lábios para ele e ele com gosto aprofundou o beijo cheio de desejo e com um pequeno pedido de quero mais sendo realmente correspondido por sua quase companheira, pois ainda teria que fazer duas coisas para que ela fosse realmente sua um contrato de sangue e tornarem-se um e com esse pensamento notou que se ele quisesse ela se entregaria totalmente a ele então se afastou interropendo o beijo no meio vendo os olhos confusos de Kagome que logo se tornou um pouco triste mais ele não entendeu o porque "Será que...?" começou a pensar mais balançou a cabeça afastando tal pensamento"mais ele sempre foge será que tem algo errado comigo..."pensou olhando para baixo sentindo sua tristeza aumentar enquanto isso Inuyasha a olhava confuso não entendendo o motivo da repentina mudança de humor. ----Tem algo errado comigo? ----ouviu seu sussurro tão baixo que quase não pode ouvi-la.

---Kagome? ----chamou indicando que iria lhe tocar a face mais parou ao vê-la recuar.

---Por que vc sempre foge? ----perguntou um pouco mais alto ele ficou mais confuso tentando desvendar sobre o que ela falava mais não encontrou nenhuma resposta.

---Por que sempre foge de mim? ----perguntou olhando diretamente para ele vendo magoa em seus olhos e uma profunda tristeza então soube sobre o que ela falava "Ela acha que eu estou rejeitando-a" pensou se aproximando novamente e Kagome ia fugir novamente de seu toque se ele não tivesse sido mais rápido já se passara mais da metade do ano que estavam juntos e notou que ela não tinha mais duvida de que queria ficar como ele e aquilo era o que ele mais queria mais no começo sentia a insegurança dela com relação a eles mais a algum tempo notou que ela não tentaria fugir novamente.

---Por que pensei que ainda tinha duvida sobre nos. ----ele disse calmamente a puxando contra si. ----Sempre mostrei que a desejava em meus beijos e não sabe como vem se tornando cada vez mais difícil agüentar. ----suspirou apertando-a mais contra si. ----Mais te quero por completo, quero que nossa união seja completa e eu... ----teve seus lábios tomados em um terno beijo de alivio que também serviu para deixá-lo menos tenso.

---Não sou eu que estou lhe impedindo. ----disse com um pequeno sorriso maroto lhe beijando o canto da boca. ----Se vc quer Inuyasha faça não irei lhe impedir afinal é o que eu também quero só não pensei que precisasse dizer. ----disse com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

---Sinto que pelo tempo que estamos aqui logo ira amanhecer. ----disse olhando para o céu Kagome afastou-se e fez o mesmo que ele realmente o céu estava em um tom rosado e lisas uma bela visão e um sinal de que logo o sol se mostraria e isso a fez soltar um pequeno suspiro "E mais uma noite vai passar sem que...Affe esquece é só mais uma noite" pensou e um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios e então sentiu uma leve mordida no seu queixo e algo quente junto ao seu corpo olhou para frente encontrando olhos violetas e estavam tão pertos que podia sentir a respiração dele em seu rosto. ----Mais eu não estou dando a mínima para isso. ----ouviu a voz rouca de Inuyasha sussurra em seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar. ----Mais quero lhe perguntar, quero saber se vc tem certeza? ----disse fazendo seu nariz roçar no pescoço dela.

---Un. ----ouviu ela responder fracamente mais ao mesmo tempo firme e com uma grande certeza sorriu com isso e deu um leve mordida da base de seu pescoço sentindo-a estremecer e agarrar-se a ele soltando um pequeno suspiro em aprovação fazendo-o apertá-la mais contra si enquanto soltava um pequeno sorriso contra sua garganta lhe causando mais arrepios. ----Koinu. ----ouviu ela gemendo enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dela que gemeu frustrada com a repentina distancia posta entre eles. ----Algo errado? ----ouviu ela perguntar com a voz extremamente rouca olhando dentro de seus olhos sorriu ao ver o susto que a dera quando a empurrara de encontro a parede lhe dando um beijo mais do que desejoso.

---Nenhum. ----respondeu com a voz igualmente rouca como a dela com um sorriso satisfeito vendo-a concordar sem nem ao menos abrir os olhos voltou a beijá-la encontrando a divisão da blusa com a saia que ela usava e começava a subi-la Kagome simplesmente levantou os braços facilitando o trabalho ficou atônico com a visão do perfeito busto de sua companheira que subia rapidamente por causa da respiração ofegante ficou tanto tempo assim que nem notara que a mesma o despia sem nenhum pudor.

---Por que parou? Estava tão bom. ----ouviu o sussurro rouco e ao mesmo tempo debochado da parte dela riu e apossou-se de um dos seios dela faminto arrancando um grito prazeroso dela enquanto com a mão acariciava o outro sentindo ela afagar seus cabelos incentivando-o a continuar ela com a outra mão terminou de tirar sua blusa começando a arranhar levemente suas costas após fazer o mesmo que fizera com o primeiro com o segundo desceu seus lábios fazendo uma trilha bem demorada ate o umbigo fazendo Kagome deleitar-se com toda essa atenção ainda assim começou a descer sua saia deixando só de roupa intima subiu novamente encontrado os receptivos lábios dela e mesmo sem seus poderes de youkai rasgou a única pesa que a cobria recebendo um exclamação irritada de Kagome por isso então se encontrou no chão pelo empurrão que recebeu dela.

---Mas o... ----não terminou com a bela visão que tinha a sua frente esta simplesmente sorriu de sua cara de bobo e ajoelhou-se a sua frente ele sentou e recebeu um beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo ardente enquanto a sentia tirando as ultimas pesas que os separavam e revelando uma espetacular ereção e ele sem interromper o beijo inverteu as posições precisando muito dela e ela podia sentir isso, pois queria o mesmo que ele então arqueou o corpo em sinal claro de que estava pronta e assim ele a tornou sua e apesar da dor momentânea que houve no começo aquele estava sendo a melhor noite de sua vida e ele sabia disso demonstrou isso sendo o mais carinhoso possível se controlando e ela não queria isso e o provocou ate que o fez perder o completo controle transformando as leves entocadas em mais forte e profundas aumentando a velocidade e ela com muito gosto o acompanhou naquele ritmo quase frenético e após alguns momentos sentiu uma explosão de prazer e ele soube que ela havia atingido o clímax chamando seu nome que fez eco com o nome dela saindo de seus lábios exausto com o clímax caiu sobre ela sentindo os tremores e respirações ofegantes depois da ultima sensação Inuyasha deitou-se ao seu lado a puxando junto consigo ela apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto sua mão pousava sobre seu peito nu. ----O que foi parece tão pensativa? ----perguntou ouvindo-a rir um pouco e o encarar do modo zombeteiro mostrando que iria fazer algum tipo de comentário brincalhão.

---Acho que não é apropriado que eu fale. ----ela disse ainda com o brilho zombeteiro nos olhos ele simplesmente lhe encarou com olhos pidões fazendo-a aumentar seu sorriso. ----Bom vc é assim quando esta na forma humana estava pensando como seria... ----parou um pouco acariciando seu peito de modo que o fazia arrepiar. ----... com vc como um hanyou. ----disse com a cabeça de volta em seu ombro sabendo que no momento deveria estar corada e ele também, pois ficou calado então sentiu ele começar a acariciar suas costas e ela voltou a olhar para ele mais este olhava para o horizonte ela fez o mesmo vendo os primeiros raios de sol nascerem.

---Não acho que demorará muito para descobrir. ----sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela pode notar que sua voz estava rouca olhou para ele e viu que começou a se transformar voltando a sua aparência normal de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados assim que a transformação acabou ele a beijou e pode já notar a diferença de antes, pois podia sentir os caninos dele os beijos foram tornando-se mais quentes e ela sentia novamente seus toques fazendo-a se entregar novamente mais antes que chegasse ao seu segundo clímax sentiu os caninos de Inuyasha perfurar seu pescoço fazendo o clímax vir para ambos novamente.

---Ainda bem que estamos perto de um rio. ----Kagome disse quando acordou um pouco mais tarde pensando que hanyou ainda estaria dormindo.

---Posso saber por quê? ----virou-se para ver Inuyasha apoiando a cabeça na mão enquanto estava deitado de lado com um sorriso maroto nos lábios uma bela visão ela diria sorriu para ele do mesmo modo.

---Estou pretendendo tomar um banho. ----disse e Inuyasha concordou parecendo pensar em algo. ----O que houve? ----perguntou preocupada.

---Nossos cheiros eu... ----parou um momento parecendo pensar em como dizer Kagome simplesmente permaneceu calada imaginando o que ele falaria mais mesmo assim queria ouvi-lo dizer. ----... posso sentir meu cheiro misturado ao seu. ----terminou ainda encarando-a embora com a face um pouco rosada.

---Vem comigo. ----chamou pegando sua mão e levando-o junto consigo parando na beira do rio.

---O que vai fazer? ----perguntou e viu um sorriso maldoso surgir nos lábios dela.

---Nada demais. ----disse e em seguido o empurrou fazendo com que caísse no rio sorte que já estava nu.

---Mulher o que pretende por acaso enlouqueceu? ----perguntou após voltar a superfície vendo-a ainda na margem sorrindo mais em seguida mergulhou e apareceu bem na sua frente.

---Foi tão ruim assim? ----perguntou sorrindo.

---Esta água esta um gelo. ----respondeu estremecendo em seguida.

---Posso fazer algo quanto a isso. ----disse e um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios.

---Como? ----perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela simplesmente o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo e realmente pode se sentir esquentar com isso.

---Assim. ----disse e em seguida o beijou. ----A partir de hoje faço questão de esta com seu cheiro junto ao meu. ----disse após o beijo.

---Eu quero o mesmo. ----disse sorrindo igualmente a companheira e aquela água tornou-se subitamente quente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que acha? ----sango perguntou mostrando um belo vestido branco sobre o corpo já que Miroku não podia torná-la companheira como Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru ele a pediu em casamento ontem e Sango tinha aceitado e agora já estava escolhendo seu vestido de noiva no momento o que ela segurava era muito belo sem muita extravagância assim como ela gostava ele era de alças e seu decote não era grande e era solto após a cintura.

---Ele é perfeito para vc. ----Rin disse animada, pois Sesshoumaru também a pedira em casamento mais resolveram começar os preparativos após o casamento de Sango.

---Eu digo o mesmo. ----Kagome disse sorrindo apesar de Inuyasha não ter dado sinal de que vai fazer o mesmo que os outros dois e nesses quatro meses de um relacionamento digamos mais profundo, mais ele era extremamente amoroso e possessivo mais ela amava isso nele era adorável quando algum homem a olhava de modo diferente ele a abraçava protetoramente e ficava de mau humor coisa que ela resolvia com alguns beijos e palavras carinhosas que acabavam na cama com esse pensamento ela sorriu.

---Que cara é essa? ----Sango perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

---Nada. ----respondeu sorrindo do mesmo modo que a amiga e as três caíram na gargalhada.

---Vamos acabar grávidas antes mesmo do casamento. ----Rin disse quando estavam parando de sorrir o que fez retornar com as gargalhadas.

---Concordo. ----Kagome confirmou.

"Kagome." ----ouviu Inuyasha chamar descobrira que alem de um sentir o que o outro sentia também podiam conversar mentalmente e era por isso que Miroku queria se casar com um anel especial poderia fazer o mesmo que os irmãos.

"Hum" ----Kagome respondeu fingindo desinteresse mais estava longe disso amava quando ele fazia isso.

"Onde vc esta?" ----perguntou e ela soube que ele estava serio e inseguro.

"O que houve?" ----perguntou preocupada.

"Já viu que noite é hoje?" ----respondeu com outra pergunta.

Kagome olhou para fora esteve tanto tempo ali nem notará já era noite e estava na sala de star nem notará que Inuyasha havia sumido e Miroku não ousaria aparecer novamente depois da bronca que receberá ao fazer isso mais cedo e Sesshoumaru estava em uma viajem resolvendo coisas sobre o reino e esta noite era noite de lua nova o que significava que Inuyasha era um humano.

"Já estou indo." ----disse não ouvindo resposta do companheiro.

"Estou esperando." ----respondeu após um tempo mais tranqüilo era impressionante o quanto ele se tornara dependente dela nas noites de lua nova com esse pensamento se levantou.

---Algum problema? ----Rin perguntou sabendo que havia tido uma conversa mental com o companheiro.

---Iie é noite de lua nova. ----disse simplesmente e se retirou sabendo que elas entenderiam já que Inuyasha não pode evitar se transformar no jantar em que Miroku planejara pedir em casamento a Sango por isso ficou e se transformou lá mesmo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Inuyasha? ----chamou enquanto entrava e fechava a porta.

---Un. ----ouviu a voz de Inuyasha aparecer na porta da varanda e apesar de estar no escuro podia ver que ele estava humano era estranho como quando ele estava humano ela se sentia mais forte e pelo que Inuyasha já dissera é por causa do contrato de sangue deles seus olhos até adquiriam um tom mais dourado nessas noites. Kagome não disse nada só abriu os braços para ele que caminhou lentamente até ela a abraçou e beijou e ela sentiu falta dos caninos que roçavam nos seus lábios quando se beijavam.

Também sem dizer nada Inuyasha pegou Kagome no colo e a levou para a cama e ela pensou no que Rin havia dito mais não se importava com isso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Rin?" ----Rin acordou com o chamado de Sesshoumaru fazia apenas dois meses que eles fizeram a união. ---- "Eu te acordei?" ----perguntou após um tempo.

"Não tem problema Sessy." ----disse após despertar totalmente. ----"Algo errado?"----perguntou preocupada.

"Não se preocupe só queria dizer que estarei chegando logo de manhã." ----disse sentindo quando ela relaxou e sorriu com sigo.

"Estarei esperando." ----respondeu sorrindo.

"Boa noite." ----disse.

"Boa noite" ----Rin respondeu e voltou a deitar-se dormindo um sono mais tranqüilo para a tranqüilidade de Sesshoumaru que sentia a agonia dela pela distancia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais um mês se passara e agora estava havendo o casamento de Sango e estava tudo indo bem e no altar havia um Miroku nervoso esperando Sango chegar e isso não demorou ela realmente tinha ficado linda o casamento foi belo e logo estavam na festa do próprio e Rin e Kagome podiam sentir que Miroku e Sango estavam conversando muito mentalmente.

"Que tal a lua de mel?" ----Miroku perguntou para Sango.

"Adoraria." ----respondeu sorrindo.

---Por que não vai logo? ----Rin perguntou surpreendendo Sango.

---Como? ----Sango perguntou.

---Sabemos por causa de seus olhos. ----Kagome disse.

---Brilham de modo diferente. ----Rin completou Sango sorriu e concordou indo na direção de seu marido depois de jogar o buquê que no caso foi Kagome que pegou para a surpresa dela e de Inuyasha.

---Gomen. ----Kagome sussurrou mais foi o suficiente para Inuyasha ouvir este que estava ao seu lado olhou para ela e ergueu seu rosto para fita-la nos olhos lhe dando um beijo singelo.

"A gente conversa sobre isso depois." ----disse em pensamento vendo-a concordar levemente.

O resto da festa foi ótima e logo Sango e Miroku foram para a lua de mel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Kagome? ----Inuyasha chamou entrando no seu quarto e vendo que ela estava no banheiro.

---Un. ----ouviu ela responder do banheiro olhou e viu na cama o buquê que ela pegará "Acho que esta na hora" pensou.

---Hora de que? ----olhou na direção da porta e viu-a sair só de toalha lembrando-se que transmitia pensamentos a ela e esquecerá-se de pensar isso para si.

---Quer ser minha companheira? ----perguntou num fôlego só vendo ela parar um pouco então voltou a andar e só de toalha mesmo deitou.

---Ate onde eu sei já sou sua companheira. ----respondeu irônica.

---Mulher; quero saber se vc quer se casar comigo? ----perguntou subindo na cama ficando sobre ela.

---Hai. ----ouviu o sussurro sair dos lábios dela então lhe deu um beijo começando a comemorar o novo passo em seu relacionamento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Agome-chan: **Não pude postar outro cap. no mesmo dia mais espero que tenha gostado desse.

**Lory Higurashi:** Bom a demora acabou agora né?

**MariInha:** A Rin sabe o que faz e a Kagome também

Só mais uma coisa o que é esses "Alerts" e "Hits" que eu ate hoje num entendi.

Kissus

Ja ne


	10. Nervosos e ela?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**10º Capitulo: **_**Nervosos e ela? **_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Tem certeza disso? ----Naraku perguntou para um homem que segurava pelo pescoço que estava sufocando com o aperto.

---Tenho sim. ----o homem respondeu sem fôlego que após responder foi jogado para longe pelo homem vestido de babuíno que sorriu maleficamente com a resposta.

---Agora é só esperar o momento certo para usar isso ao meu favor. ----dizia o homem planejando tudo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Onde vc esta? ----pode-se ouvir a voz de Inuyasha olhando entre as arvores parecendo procurar algo ou alguém seu sorriso era radiante estava muito feliz.

"Siga-me Koinu sei que é capaz de fazer isso." ----Kagome lhe transmitiu por pensamento de modo zombeteiro.

"Não duvide mulher." ----Inuyasha respondeu estava difícil achá-la seu cheiro era de sakuras mais estava cercado por elas o que complicava muito sua busca algumas vezes sentia seu cheiro junto ao dela, mais ela movia-se incrivelmente rápido para sua surpresa.

---Ora vamos Kagome isto esta ficando chato. ----ele disse parecendo uma criança que perderá um brinquedo.

"Ok então se prepare." ----ela disse e pode ouvir um riso dela e tentou identificar de onde vinha.

---Me preparar? Pra que? ----disse e então ouviu que algo estava caindo e resolveu olhar para cima vendo sua companheira caindo literalmente em sua direção e antes que este caísse ele a pegou nos braços colocando-a no chão abraçando-a fortemente ainda um pouco assustado com o ocorrido e Kagome olhou pedindo desculpas afinal não pretendia assustá-lo. ----Não me assustou... ----começou quando sentiu o que ela devia estar pensando. ----... o que me surpreende é que vc é rápida, como foi parar em cima de uma arvore? ----perguntou e o que ela viu em seus olhos foi curiosidade e admiração.

---Sempre fui assim Inu, nunca fiz muito o tipo de garota indefesa. ----disse vendo-o sorrir em seguida lhe dando um singelo selinho.

---Eu sei disso, mais isso não impedi que eu seja super protetor. ----disse aumentando a força no abraço em que estavam.

---Sabe que eu amo esse seu lado super protetor. ----disse sorrindo recebendo um ardente beijo.

---Atrapalho? ----ouviram a voz familiar e se separaram, mais não antes de acabar o ardente beijo.

---O que quer Sesshoumaru? ----Inuyasha perguntou de forma arrogante. ----Itai. ----falou ao receber um beliscão de Kagome.

---O que houve Sesshoumaru? ----perguntou após liberar-se do abraço de urso que Inuyasha lhe dava.

---Sua irmã quer falar com vc. ----disse simplesmente vendo ela concordar e dar um beijo estalado da bochecha do hanyou que desarmou a carranca que tinha a pouco e foi na direção do castelo quando sumiu de vista Sesshoumaru virou-se para Inuyasha serio.

---Algum problema? ----perguntou e sem responder Sesshoumaru se se encostou a uma arvore e escorregou ate o chão gramado fitando o mesmo. ----Nervoso? ----perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha esperando resposta.

---Será que Miroku se sentiu assim na véspera de seu casamento? ----perguntou Sesshoumaru como se perguntasse para si mesmo.

---Eu diria que sim o meu é daqui a dois meses e já estou nervoso imagino o seu que é amanhã. ----Inuyasha disse sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

---Esse mês passou rapidamente. ----disse suspirando.

---Esta querendo adiar o casamento? ----Inuyasha perguntou alarmado.

---NÃO eu amo muito ela. ----disse vendo Inuyasha relaxar com a confissão.

---Então qual o problema? ----quis saber voltando a encostar-se na arvore.

---Não tem nenhum problema só nunca imaginei que uma humana poderia me deixar assim tão... ----disse pensativo.

---Apaixonado? ----Inuyasha completou vendo o irmão concordar. ----Eu sinto o mesmo. ----disse pensando em Kagome.

Logo iria fazer 1 ano que elas chegaram à vida deles parecendo tira-los de uma profunda escuridão iluminando o caminho deles os trazendo de volta a "vida" podia-se dizer assim agora eles todos logo estariam casados e apesar de não saberem muito sobre elas achavam que sabiam o suficiente para confiar nelas, apesar de ate hoje não saberem nem seus sobrenomes mais bem no fundo não desejavam saber disso por tal motivo Inuyasha era tão possessivo com relação a Kagome tinha medo de que algo envolvendo o passado a levasse para longe dele.

"O que vc tem?" ----Kagome perguntou ao notar que ele ficara tenso, abriu os olhos e notou que seu irmão também fazia o mesmo que ele pensava.

"Não é nada" ----respondeu simplesmente. ---- "O que Rin queria?" ----perguntou mudando de assunto.

"Ela esta muito nervosa com o casamento de amanhã está super sensível." ----respondeu sorrindo levemente.

"Onde está?" ----perguntou curioso.

"No quarto, deitada." ----respondeu e um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios do hanyou.

"Vá logo" ----dessa vez foi Sesshoumaru que falou o hanyou abriu os olhos e olhou para o irmão que estava sorrindo para ele, Inuyasha concordou e se levantou e foi na direção do castelo com sua velocidade de hanyou.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Acalme-se irmãozinho noiva sempre se atrasa. ----Inuyasha disse para o irmão mais velho que estava super nervoso no altar com um olhar assassino ameaçando matar qualquer um.

'Cale-se' -rosnou em inu-youkai de volta para o irmão que apenas sorriu.

---Deixe seu irmão em paz, logo será vc que estará no lugar dele. ----Izayoi disse sorrindo da cara emburrada que o filho fizera ao ver o irmão mais velho sorrindo enquanto concordava mais parou ao ver a noiva entrando estava esplendida com um vestido tomará que caia com alguns bordados e seu cabelo estava em um coque frouxo completando sua beleza.

O casamento foi muito belo e quando esse acabou todo estavam super felizes até ouvirem alguém bater palmas na porta de entrada todos se viraram vendo uma mulher muito sensual nesta.

---Belo casamento mais será que eu posso interromper? ----ela disse.

---Oh não. ----Inuyasha disse baixinho mais o suficiente para Kagome ouvi-lo e olhá-lo interrogativamente.

---Quem é ela Sesshy? ----Rin perguntou enquanto Sesshoumaru a abraçava protetoramente contra ele.

---Ele não disse quem sou eu? ----ela perguntou cínica todos na igreja ficaram em um silencio mórbido enquanto podiam-se ouvir somente os rosnados de Sesshoumaru.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Lory Higurashi: **_Bom o mar de rosas vai continuar um pouco antes de chegar a tempestade._

**R-chan e K-chan:** _Bem vindas é estranho mais eu coloco virgulas e quando eu posta elas somem assim como outros sinais que eu coloco. Mais não se preocupa também to aqui para ouvir criticas construtivas e opiniões._

**manu higurashi:**_ pois é as coisas tão prometendo esquentar e já começou nesse cap._

**Agome-chan:** _Eu faço o que posso e Koinu significa "cachorrinho"._

**MariInha:** _Valeu por esclarecer isso pra mim, pois é finalmente rolou._

Obrigado a todos que leem essa fic.

E muito obrigado pra quem deixa reviews

Kissus

Ja ne


	11. Nossa vez

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**11º Capitulo: **_**Nossa vez.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Não, o Sessy não disse. ----Rin respondeu olhando para ele na espera de uma resposta. ----Quem é ela? ----perguntou vendo Sesshoumaru olhá-la tentando passar tranqüilidade pela união.

---Ninguém importante. ----ele respondeu suavemente para ela mais quando voltou seu olhar para a mulher retornou a rosna.

---Me chamo Kagura, já fui muito mais do que uma amiga para Sesshoumaru. ----Kagura respondeu se aproximando.

---O que quer aqui? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou entre um rosnado.

---Vim ver se era verdade se o grande Sesshoumaru estava se casando realmente com uma reles humana. ----disse com desprezo olhando para Rin.

---Hei olha como fala, é vc que esta invadindo o meu casamento é melhor da o fora daqui. ----Rin disse se soltando de Sesshoumaru e iria à direção de Kagura se Kagome não tivesse impedido.

---Vc disse certo é o seu casamento. ----Kagome disse fazendo ela voltar para os braços de Sesshoumaru. ----Já que vc viu por que não vai embora? ----perguntou olhando para a mulher que sorriu debochada mais virou-se e começou a sair.

---Vc é igual ao seu pai. ----Sesshoumaru ouviu ela dizer, olhou para Rin ainda em seus braços e apenas concordou gostava de ser parecido com o pai se fosse para ficar com Rin pensando nisso fez Rin olhá-lo e lhe deu um beijo que a fez relaxar.

O resto do casamento não houve nenhuma surpresa mais as meninas estavam desconfortável principalmente Rin, pensando bem Inuyasha era o que mais estava irritado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Espero que não me apronte uma dessas no nosso casamento. ----Kagome disse enquanto saia do banheiro somente de toalha vendo Inuyasha olhá-la de maneira muito interessada em outra coisa. ----Nem pense nisso.

---Não estou pensando em nada. ----disse sorrindo maldosamente. ----Alem do mais... ----disse se ajoelhando na cama aumentando o sorriso. ----... tenho tudo que preciso bem aqui na minha frente. ----terminou fazendo um movimento com a mão chamando para mais perto coisa que com um sorriso igualmente maldoso.

---Por que deveria? ----perguntou sentindo ser puxada para perto a fazendo se ajoelhar na cama.

---Foi um dia bem estressante e como eu já disse tudo que preciso esta bem na minha frente. ----disse puxando-a pela cintura colando os corpos em seguida lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

---Eu também. ----disse após o beijo. ----Mais por que vc estava tão irritado hoje no casamento? ----perguntou sentindo a raiva voltar e o aperto do abraço ficar maior.

---Uma palavra Kouga. ----falou o nome com puro desgosto na voz.

---O youkai lobo? ----perguntou desinteressada.

---É o lobo fedido isso sim. ----respondei e Kagome riu fazendo-o rir de novo.

---Ciúmes? ----ela perguntou após um tempo.

---Tenho ciúmes de todo homem se aproxima de vc, mais ele eu mato. ----disse num rosnado.

---Bobo. ----disse voltando a beijá-lo esquecendo todos os problemas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Ora Kagura não fique assim é culpa sua por não ter conseguido enganá-lo por muito tempo. ----Naraku disse.

---Não me importa te-lo perdido o problema é que fui trocada por uma reles humana. ----bufou respondendo.

---Vamos ver quanto tempo esses relacionamentos iram durar quando a verdade for a tona. ----Naraku disse e Kagura sorriu com a idéia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'Tropas ameaçam avançar' - ouviu-se um rosnado na mesa de jantar vindo de Sesshoumaru.

'Estaremos preparados' – Inu no Taisho respondeu em inu-youkai na esperança de que a conversa ficasse só entre eles já que todos estavam ali jantando.

'E as fêmeas?' – quis saber Sesshoumaru.

'Ficaram bem no castelo' – disse simplesmente.

'Quem é o inimigo?' – Inuyasha falou pela primeira vez e Inu no Taisho prendeu o olhar sobre Kagome que levantou a cabeça ao notar isso e fez um pequeno aceno afirmativo com a cabeça.

'Naraku' – Inu no Taisho disse vendo a cara de surpresa de Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru.

---Algo errado? ----Izayoi perguntou ao notar que a conversa que tinham era muito seria para que fosse conversada na língua humana.

---Não querida o assunto já esta encerrado. ----disse voltando a comer não sendo contestado pelos outros dois que fizeram o mesmo.

"Quero conversa com vc após o jantar no escritório." ----Inu no Taisho disse em pensamento.

"Un." ----Kagome respondeu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sobre o que queria conversar? ----Kagome perguntou entrando no escritório.

---Quero saber por que mesmo depois de Kagura ir embora Rin ficou nervosa? ----perguntou diretamente enquanto via Kagome se sentar a sua frente.

---Por que o assassino do irmão dela tava lá. ----respondeu simplesmente.

---E quem era o assassino? ----perguntou apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa.

---Kouga. ----disse sem dar muita importância. ----A mando de Naraku, Kouga foi a fazenda do irmão de Rin e o prendeu, a este ponto o irmão dela já havia mandado ela fugir mais viu que o incêndio na fazenda começou no irmão dela se o senhor me entende. ----disse ainda se mantendo fria não era nada agradável falar sobre isso quando parecia que tudo estava indo bem.

---Então Kouga esta ao comando de Naraku? ----perguntou pensativo.

---Sim, e acha que Rin teve que se segurar muito para não matá-lo no dia do próprio casamento. ----Kagome sorriu com a idéia.

---Bom pelo menos teríamos um inimigo a menos. ----Inu no Taisho falou.

---Acho que como marido dela eu deveria saber disso. ----pode-se ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru da porta.

---Existem muitas coisas que vcs não sabem sobre nos mais isso não quer dizer que não possam confiar em nos por causa de um passado que não contamos por que preferimos enterrar. ----Kagome disse se levantando vendo Sesshoumaru concordar. ----Não tire satisfações com Rin, já foi muito difícil fazê-la parar de ter pesadelos durante a noite e chorar durante o dia. ----Falou antes de sair do escritório vendo-o concordar novamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que meu pai queria? ----perguntou assim que Kagome entrou no quarto.

---Nada demais. ----respondeu indo na direção da porta do banheiro.

---Posso? ----perguntou com olhinhos pidões e um sorriso maroto.

---Un. ----respondeu fazendo um movimento com a cabeça afirmando com um sorriso igualmente maroto. ----Sabe que não resisto a essa carinha. ----disse quando ele já estava do seu lado.

---Eu sei, por que acha que eu faço? ----disse puxando-a para dentro do banheiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Depois de conversa com seu pai Sesshoumaru descobriu tudo sobre o passado das meninas não demonstrou reação alguma quanto a isso mais não lhe afetará tanto quanto pensou que afetaria, mais sentiu medo de que algo a levasse a voltar com a idéia de vingança, não a culpava também desejaria vingança se alguém ousasse fazer algo contra sua família, principalmente contra Rin, decidiu que esperaria até que ela estivesse pronta para lhe contar e não a condenaria por isso mais quando houvesse a descoberta temia por Kagome e Sango não sabia como seus irmãos iriam reagir, mais sua preocupação era maior com Kagome afinal Inuyasha fazia o tipo infantil e orgulhoso.

---O que houve parece tenso? ----Rin perguntou e só então notou que já estava em seu quarto soltou um suspiro para tentar relaxar e caminhou até a esposa.

---Não é nada demais é só essa ameaça de guerra. ----disse sentando na cama e logo começou a receber uma massagem da esposa que ele amava ela tinha um toque leve e ao mesmo tempo sabia o lugar certo para que ele relaxasse.

---Esqueça isso e relaxe. ----sussurrou no ouvido dele e este relaxou completamente.

---Sim vou esquecer os problemas por enquanto. ----disse enquanto se encostava a ela, Rin gostava quando ele parecia uma criança que precisava de atenção e ela sempre sabia muito bem o que fazer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc já fez seus planos Naraku? ----Kouga perguntou encostado ao batente da porta.

---Sim e também já pensei quando irei pólo e pratica só tenha mais paciência. ----Naraku disse sem dar a mínima para a presença de Kouga.

---Só mais uma coisa eu quero a companheira do cara de cachorro. ----disse e Naraku se virou para encará-lo.

---Quando eu concluir meus planos e se ela não se meter comigo pode fazer com ela e com as outras o que quiser. ----disse despreocupado voltando ao que fazia. ----Só espero que essa sua paixão não atrapalhe meus planos senão será meu inimigo também. ----disse em tom de avio.

---Por mim vc já podia ter acabado com todos eles a muito tempo eu só quero ela. ----disse deixando Naraku sozinho com seus planos.

---Em breve Kouga todos eles serão extintos da face da terra. ----disse para si mesmo sorrindo de forma maléfica.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Nervosa? ----Izayoi perguntou para Kagome que se olhava no espelho.

---Um pouco. ----respondeu dando os últimos ajustes antes de virar-se para Izayoi.

---Bom esta melhor que Inuyasha ele já brigou com dois criados hoje só porque olharam para ele. ----disse sorrindo.

---Sei eu estou sentindo esse nervosismo dele e isso meio que esta começando a me irritar, afinal só vamos oficializar algo que já existia a muito tempo. ----disse soltando um suspiro ao sentir Inuyasha menos tenso ao sentir a raiva dela, pois sabia o porquê da irritação repentina.

---Homens sempre ficam nervosos, já soube de alguns que até desmaiam. ----disse Izayoi.

---Ele que não ouse, por que se ele fizer isso não vai acorda mais. ----disse e o sorriso de Izayoi aumentou.

---Eu vou descer e daqui a pouco vc pode descer, acho que já se atrasou o suficiente. ----disse dando um abraço em Kagome que retribuiu.

---Obrigada. ----disse num sussurro.

---Por que? ----Izayoi perguntou após o abraço.

---Por tudo. ----disse Izayoi somente concordou e saiu do quarto.

---É chegou a hora. ----disse saindo do quarto e indo para sua própria cerimônia de casamento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No casamento ocorreu tudo bem e com a presença de Kagome, Inuyasha se acalmou e para surpresa de Kagome Inuyasha quis viajar em lua de mel apesar de dizer que não iria para lugar algum enquanto essa guerra ameaçasse acontecer.

---Por que mudou de idéia? ----Kagome perguntou vendo o litoral não haviam ido muito longe mais o suficiente para ninguém reconhecer ele agora estavam na beira do mar deitados na areia observando o por do sol uma visão esplendorosa para se assistir a dois, Inuyasha com certeza sabia como agradá-la na cama e em outras maneiras.

---Queria ficar assim com vc sem nada nem ninguém para nos interroper. ----disse e Kagome sorriu.

---Bem pensado. ----disse se virando para ficar de frente para seu agora marido que lhe sorriu. ----Acho melhor entrarmos. ----disse sorrindo.

---Tava pensando a mesma coisa. ----disse se levantando e pegando-a no colo assim que ela fez o mesmo levando-a para uma cabana aconchegante a beira mar.

---Sei que tava. ----disse recebendo logo em seguida um belo beijo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MariInha: **_Pois é era a Kagura mesmo, mais foi só pra testemunhar mesmo o grande acontecimento mais ai morreu de ciumes pelo Sessy ta com a Rin e não com ela isso é pura inveja._

**Agome-chan:** _Naraku já esta fazendo seus planos quais são? Nem eu mesma sei. E o inu realmente ficou nervoso e irritadiço tive pena dos empregados do castelo por isso, achei que seria maldade demais já basta a Kagura aparece em um dos casamentos deixa eles serem felizes por enquanto._


	12. Vontade e pequena descoberta

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**12º Capitulo: **_**Vontade e pequena descoberta.**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fazia agora mais de um ano que se conheciam e era realmente um sonho que se tornava uma realidade uma família grande e feliz, agora seu medo era perde tudo de novo seria difícil agüentar tudo aquilo de novo não suportaria seria difícil demais era como se fosse tirar o resto de sua vida estava admirando a lua da varanda do quarto estava tensa demais e pensar naquilo não a ajudava relaxar sentiu alguém abraçá-la por trás lhe trazendo um certo conforto colocou suas mão por cima das másculas mãos apertando levemente com medo que tudo aquilo fosse um sonho e que quando acordasse se descobrisse em sua vida vazia novamente.

---Por que esta tão insegura? O que vc teme? ----perguntou em sua orelha fazendo-a estremecer e apoiar-se contra ele.

---Tenho medo de perdê-lo. ----sussurrou levemente sentindo-o apertá-la mais contra si.

---Também temo isso, mais por que pensar nisso agora? ----perguntou fazendo-a ficar frente a frente com ele. ----Eu estou aqui não estou? ----perguntou a sentindo abraçá-lo fortemente este simplesmente correspondeu tentando lhe consolar enquanto sussurrava palavras carinhosas beijando seu cabelo. ----Eu te amo e nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso. ----desse e sentiu-a concordar levemente.

---Inu... ----talvez fosse a hora certa para contar tudo tinha plena confiança no homem com quem se casará mais este simplesmente a calou com um beijo calmo e ao mesmo tempo ardente.

---Venha já esta tarde. ----disse puxando-a para o quarto na direção da cama deitando-se levando-a junto. ----Vamos dormi. ----disse se aconchegando mais na cama.

---Não estou com sono Koinu. ----disse olhando para ele que lhe sorriu malicioso.

---Podemos cuidar disso também. ----disse e Kagome resolveu deixar para outra hora contar o que queria.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc esta enrolando demais Naraku, até agora não o vi fazer nada. ----Kouga disse andando de um lado para o outro impaciente.

---Tenha mais paciência que quando eu atacar vai ser pra botar tudo àquilo pra baixo. ----disse Naraku sem elevar seu tom e Kikyo começou a rir. ----O que é tão engraçado Kikyo. ----disse olhando diretamente para ela.

---Para isso acontecer terá que acabar com as esposas deles. ----disse simplesmente.

---O que? ----Kouga perguntou sabendo ao que ela se referia.

---Não se preocupe Kouga só preciso separá-los de modo que se tornem inimigos pelo menos pela parte deles. ----Naraku disse e viu Kouga se acalmar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome acordou com uma sensação ruim durante a noite um pesadelo que estava a atormentando a muito tempo neste ela via chamas por todos os lado e um choro de criança o que era incrivelmente estranho.

"Inu no Taisho" ----chamou após despertar completamente.

"Un?" ----Inu no Taisho disse não parecia que estava dormindo.

"Onde está?" ----quis saber ainda nos braço de Inuyasha que parecerá não notar nada também não era de se surpreender afinal se não fosse o pesadelo, ela também estaria dormindo um sono profundo e bem cansada.

"No escritório." ----respondeu. ----"Algum problema?" ----quis saber em seguida.

"Só um mau pressentimento, por isso queria saber onde vc estava." ----Kagome sabia perfeitamente que o primeiro a ser atacado seria Inu no Taisho, por isso sempre queria saber onde o sogro estava, já que os outros ela via frequentemente.

"Obrigada pela preocupação norinha, estou bem, não se preocupe." ----disse naturalmente já se acostumara a sempre que estava acordado Kagome o chamar para confirmar se estava bem, ela e as outras se tornaram as filhas que nunca teve. ----"Durma não a nada de errado."

"Ok." ----disse tentando voltar a dormi havia sido uma noite nada tranqüila o que fez Inuyasha acordar no meio da noite deixando-a cansada o suficiente para dormi o resto da noite toda.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Tive um pressentimento durante a noite. ----Kagome disse só havia elas na mesa tomando o café da manhã.

---Eu também. ----disse Rin.

---E eu mais isso tornou a noite mais agitada. ----Sango disse em tom malicioso sendo correspondida pelas outras.

---Eu concordo, afinal quando levantei e ele ainda tava dormindo e não parece que ira acordar tão cedo. ----Rin disse com um sorriso divertido nos lábios não agüentando mais caíram na gargalhada.

---Podemos saber o que é tão engraçado? ----ouviram e pararam de rir vendo seus maridos com uma enorme cara de sono as fazendo voltarem a rir abertamente.

---N-ada-a hahahahahahhahaha. ----respondeu Rin ao marido ainda sorrindo.

---Bom-m dia. ----Kagome disse enquanto respirava rapidamente tentando recuperar o fôlego quando Inuyasha estava ao seu lado.

---Bom dia. ----Inuyasha disse serio dando um selinho na esposa que entreabriu os lábios pedindo por mais do que um simples selinho o que ele não negou apesar de não ter o costume de fazer isso na frente dos outros.

Inuyasha não sabia o que estava havendo, embora Kagome não entrasse mais no "cio" estava extremamente receptiva na cama e um pouco mais faminta também e pelo que notou as outras estavam do mesmo modo, já que seus irmãos acordaram com a mesma cara que ele, cansado embora muito, mais muito satisfeito, esse foi pensamento que lhe fez sorrir.

"Pare com isso Inuyasha." ----ouviu Kagome lhe transmitir de modo divertido.

"Droga" ----pensou e cruzou os braços.

"Eu ouvi isso também" ----Kagome disse e apertou as bochechas dele, afinal toda vez que emburrava ficava parecendo um criança. ----"Conversamos mais tarde." ----disse lhe dando um beijo e saindo sendo seguida pelas outras.

'Fêmeas' – Sesshoumaru rosnou em inu-youkai.

---Eu sei. ----Miroku disse ficando desleixado na cadeira.

---Feh. ----foi tudo que Inuyasha disse fazendo o mesmo que o irmão.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---E então a gente vai treinar? ----Rin perguntou pegando o cajado.

---Un. ----Sango respondeu.

---Então vamos? ----Rin perguntou ficando na posição de luta.

---Vamos. ----Sango e Rin começavam a treinar a luta enquanto Kagome pegava seu arco e flechas e foi na direção de uma arvore próxima onde as meninas lutavam.

Kagome começou de uma distancia razoável afinal fazia algum tempo que não treinava, mais notou ao lançar a flecha que não havia se esquecido de como usar então pegou um distancia bem maior nesse momento em uma varando dois youkais e um aparentemente humano observava tudo de longe.

----É impossível ela acertar de tão longe. ----Miroku disse vendo que Kagome havia atravessado todo o jardim que era enorme já que a largura era maior que a do castelo.

---Tenho que concordar com vc. ----Sesshoumaru disse e Inuyasha ficou calado enquanto Kagome preparava seu arco e flecha, nesse momento até Sango e Rin haviam parado de treinar.

---Ela já atirou dessa distancia? ----Rin perguntou olhando atentamente para Kagome.

---Acho que sim. ----disse fazendo o mesmo. ----É difícil notar quando ela atira em movimento. ----respondeu.

---Verdade. ----disse simplesmente.

Kagome fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sim já havia atirado daquela distancia mais nunca arriscará fazer isso de olhos fechados e era isso que pretendia fazer, sua treinadora lhe ensinara a atirar mais vivia treinando de olhos fechados só que de distancias mais curtas e sem muito vento, o que não era o caso parecia que logo, logo haveria uma tempestade e essa seria muito forte, continuou a concentrar-se.

---Ela vai atirar de olhos fechados? ----Rin perguntou.

---Interessante ela nunca fez isso a essa distancia. ----Sango disse calmamente.

---Ela realmente não vai acerta. ----dessa vez foi Inuyasha que disse vendo o que ela pretendia fazer.

Mirado mais um pouquinho ainda de olhos fechados Kagome atirou e para surpresa dos homens que observavam a flecha ganhou um brilho azulado fazendo o percurso meio que em ziguezague, Kagome continuava de olhos fechados, a flecha atravessou todo o jardim e Kagome abriu os olhos no momento em que a flecha atingia a arvore que ela queria com um pequeno sorriso e as outras meninas bateram palmas enquanto ela se aproximava.

---Vc conseguiu. ----Rin disse dando um forte abraço nela.

---Parabéns. ----Sango disse fazendo o mesmo que Rin.

---Ela tem poderes de sacerdotisa. ----Miroku disse boquiaberto para os outros dois.

---É o que parece. ----Sesshoumaru disse e Inuyasha virou-se emburrado saindo dali.

"Kagome." ----Inuyasha chamou e pela maneira que ele fez parecia zangado, Kagome ficou seria.

"Algo errado?" ----perguntou já se afastando das outras duas que voltaram a treinar.

"Precisamos conversa." ----disse e Kagome já começou a ir à direção do quarto. ----"Estou no escritório." ----disse simplesmente.

Algum tempo depois chegou ao escritório e a porta se fechou revelando Inuyasha que trancou a porta e veio ameaçadoramente em sua direção isso a fez recuar ate sentir que estava encostada na mesa e sem nenhuma escapatória notando isso Inuyasha sorriu sem que ela notasse claro.

---Por que não me disse? ----perguntou colando os corpos.

---Disse o que? ----perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

---Que era sacerdotisa. ----respondeu simplesmente.

---Por que eu não sou. ----disse simplesmente.

---Então o que foi aquilo na flecha, me parecia poder espiritual usado por sacerdotisas. ----disse pressionando-se mais contra ela vendo-a estremecer.

---Sim eu tenho uma energia espiritual muito grande e em minhas viagens passei por uma aldeia de sacerdotes e sacerdotisa onde eles nos ensinaram algumas coisas temos um pouco dos cinco elementos, mais o meu maior é o elemento espírito. ----narrou para ele, droga ele sabia o efeito que tinha sobre ela e usava isso muito bem.

---E as meninas? ----perguntou curioso.

---O que têm elas? ----Kagome já estava realmente perdida com toda aquela proximidade, não sabia explicar como mais estava com muita, muita vontade de agarrá-lo.

---Seus maiores poderes. ----quis saber antes que perdesse totalmente o controle o cheiro dela estava mudando e estava cada vez mais forte isso o estava enlouquecendo.

---Sango tem maior controle sobre o fogo e Rin sobre a terra. ----respondeu e sua respiração já estava mais do que ofegante, não resistindo mais Inuyasha a agarrou e lhe deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, era estranho essa vontade que parecia maior, a questão é que eles achavam que após algum tempo as coisas iam esfriar mais esta acontecendo o oposto e eles se agarrando no meio do escritório mostrava nitidamente isso. Nem Kagome, nem Inuyasha souberam o que houve mais logo a saia do vestido dela se encontrava em sua cintura e ela se encontrava encostada contra a parede enquanto Inuyasha se encontrava entre suas pernas fazendo-a subir e descer na parede enquanto seus corpos suavam e podiam-se ouvir gemidos e pedidos de mais. Não se preocupavam se alguém apareceria ou não afinal o único que usava o escritório era Inu no Taisho e este viajará mais cedo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome acordara naquele dia com enjôos o que a fez ir direto pro banheiro, sorte é que Inuyasha nem notara que ela se levantara as presas mais nesse momento já sabia que ele havia acordado e estava inquieto por ela não estar com ele.

---O que houve? Vc esta pálida. ----Inuyasha disse quando ela saiu com uma cara muito cansada.

---Eu estou bem, só devo ter comido algo que não me fez bem e estou um pouco cansada, afinal noite passada foi agitada. ----disse enquanto engatiava até ele lhe dando um belo de um beijo, voltando em seguida a se aconchegar nele. ----Eu ainda to com sono. ----sussurrou sonolenta.

----Eu também. ----disse e depois que ela dormiu fez o mesmo já que ainda era cedo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	13. Grávidos?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**13º Capitulo: **_**Grávidos? **_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---As meninas estão estranhas. ----Miroku falou no escritório, Inu no Taisho ainda não voltara mais sempre mantinha contato com todos em pensamento.

---Sim elas estão sonolentas. ----Sesshoumaru disse relembrando que em plena tarde as meninas se encontravam dormindo.

---E também andam sempre mais pálidas que o normal. ----Inuyasha revelou mais outra coisa.

---Estou preocupado. ----Miroku disse suspirando.

---O cheiro delas está diferente também. ----Inuyasha apontou novamente.

---Eu conheço esse tipo de cheiro mais não me lembro de onde. ----Sesshoumaru disse enquanto pensava, continuaram conversando sobre assuntos diversos que sempre acabavam rodeando suas esposas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Meninas; posso entrar? ----ouviram Izayoi falar do outro lado da porta no momento estava todas reunidas em um dos seus antigos quartos.

---Sim. ----responderam em coral, Izayoi entrou e sorriu "quadris mais largos, seios mais fartos, sono, enjôos e elas apesar de tudo parecem belas que o normal... hum... sei muito bem o que isso significa" pensou Izayoi olhando para todas no quarto.

---Algo errado? ----Sango perguntou.

---Não, por quê? ----Izayoi perguntou se sentando na cama junto as outras.

---Estava olhando para nos de modo diferente. ----Rin disse.

---Eu quero saber desde quando vêem sentindo esse mal estar? ----perguntou naturalmente como quem não que nada.

---Eu venho sentindo isso já faz mais ou menos uns dois meses. ----Kagome disse.

---Para minha é por volta disso também. ----Sango disse.

---Para mim também. ----Rin disse.

---E as regras de vcs estão vindo? ----perguntou e viu todas negarem isso fez um sorriso doce, mais em seus olhos podia-se ver a euforia contida em seus gestos.

---Por que as perguntas? ----Kagome perguntou interessada.

---Só queria tirar minhas duvidas. ----respondeu simplesmente.

---E então... ? ----Sango perguntou.

---Bom descobri que vcs estão grávidas. ----disse naturalmente, vendo as outras três arregalarem os olhos.

---O QUE? ----pode-se ouvir pelo castelo todo o grito das três.

"Vc esta bem?" ----as três ouviram vindo de seus respectivos companheiros.

"Sim" ----as três responderam o mesmo.

---Isso mesmo que vcs ouviram e pelo que estou vendo podem esta com praticamente o mesmo tempo de gravidez. ----disse vendo todas sorrirem e aquilo virou uma reunião de mulheres.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Depois vou esclarecer isso. ----Inuyasha disse simplesmente.

---Parece que nossa mãe esta lá com elas. ----Sesshoumaru disse.

---Elas parecem contentes pelo menos posso sentir que Sango esta feliz e ao mesmo tempo maravilhada. ----Miroku concordou vendo os outros fazerem o mesmo.

---Oh droga estamos nos aqui de novo falando delas. ----Inuyasha bufou vendo novamente os outros concordarem.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Já era noite daquele mesmo dia e Inu no Taisho havia voltado e já sabia da novidade que sua esposa lhe contará assim que chegará e foi imediatamente cumprimentar as noras na frente de seus filhos na hora do jantar esses claro por não saberem de nada ficaram confusos e curiosos esperando ansiosamente pela hora de irem aos seus quartos para esclarecer a situação, está por sua vez pareceu demorar um década e suas esposas também não ajudaram muito esperando até o ultimo momento para se recolherem mais mesmo assim não antes de inventar uma pequena reunião onde foram "proibidos" de aparecer, após uma reunião que durou mais ou menos uma eternidade para eles mais agora todos estavam em seus respectivos quartos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Posso saber o porquê dos parabéns do meu pai? ----Inuyasha perguntou escorado ao batente da porta do banheiro enquanto Kagome tomava banho.

---Vc tem que falar disso agora? ----perguntou após abrir a porta e dar de cara com Inuyasha olhando-o de forma inquisidor.

---Sim tenho. ----respondeu se aproximando.

Kagome enlaçou seu pescoço o puxando para mais perto, roçando levemente seus lábios.

---Depois eu falo. ----disse enquanto o puxava em direção a cama "Se vc se lembrar é claro" completou mentalmente para si mesma vendo Inuyasha apenas concordar com aquilo e tomando a iniciativa jogando-a na cama literalmente.

---Já que vc quer tanto. ----disse subindo na cama.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---E então vai me falar? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto Rin penteava os cabelos em frente ao espelho o olhando por este.

---Falar o que? ----respondeu com outra pergunta parando o que estava fazendo.

---Sobre o que houve no jantar. ----disse e Rin virou-se para ele.

---Sesshy eu... ----começou fazendo sinais que Sesshoumaru conhecia muito bem com nervosismo..

---O que houve? ----perguntou se aproximando.

---Eu estou grávida. ----isso saiu em um sussurro tão baixo que era provável quem Sesshoumaru nem tenha ouvido.

---Como? ----perguntou se aproximando mais.

---Eu estou grávida. ----disse mais alto olhando diretamente em seus olhos vendo os próprios se arregalarem.

---Grávida? ----perguntou ainda surpreso.

---Hai. ----disse mais nervosa esperando a reação dele.

---Mas como...? Quer dizer quando? ----ele parecia completamente deslocado ou em choque para a surpresa de Rin.

---Como acho que eu não preciso explicar e quando acho que estou de uns dois meses. ----Rin disse cansada de esperar a reação dele, que não tardou a vim.

---Eu vou se pai. ----disse se levantando.

---Provavelmente. ----Rin respondeu depois de se levantar também.

---Rin. ----Sesshoumaru chamou em tom de aviso por causa da brincadeira.

---Que foi? ----perguntou cruzando os braços fazendo-se de inocente.

---Vem cá. ----puxou-a rapidamente contra si. ----Vc me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. ----disse próximo a ela.

---Hum serio nem parece. ----disse ainda fazendo birra, não sabia dizer por que mais amava quando ela fazia isso combinava com ela esse jeito de criança.

---O que quer que eu faça? Grite para que todo mundo ouça. ----falou ainda mais próxima dela.

---Não tenho uma idéia melhor. ----disse enlaçando o pescoço dele.

---Ótimo. ----disse colando finalmente os lábios ao dela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Miroku tenho algo para contar. ----disse sentada na cama.

---Hum ótimo. ----disse, era interessante como ela sempre adivinhava o que ele queria.

---O motivo dos parabéns de seu pai é por que eu estou grávida. ----disse em um fôlego só vendo em seguida Miroku abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes antes de um largo sorriso aparecer em seu rosto. ----Miroku? ----chamou preocupada.

---Eu te amo tanto. ----disse puxando-a para ele de repente. ----E agora com isso minha felicidade esta completa. ----disse enquanto acariciava a barriga dela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Kagome? ----Inuyasha chamou "hum" ouviu ela dizer mostrando que ainda estava acordada, eles estavam deitados enquanto ele acariciava sua barriga e ela podia sentir sua respiração em seu pescoço. ----Não pense que eu esqueci sobre o que estávamos conversando antes. ----disse e Kagome rapidamente ficou frente a frente com ele.

---Que que tem? ----perguntou olhando em seus olhos.

---Ora vamos Kagome pare de me enrolar, sabe o quanto isso me irrita? ----disse a puxando para mais perto.

---Estou grávida. ----disse rapidamente prendendo a respiração em seguida.

---Um bom. ----ele disse naturalmente como se não tivesse se abalado muito com a noticia. ----Vc disse grávida? ----perguntou parecendo acorda somente agora.

---Bom, sim. ----ela disse estranhando a reação tardia dele.

---Por que não me disse isso ante? ----perguntou voltando a apertá-la contra si.

---Só descobri hoje. ----respondeu simplesmente.

Mais se surpreendeu quando recebeu um beijo arrasador, muito, mais muito excitante na opinião dela, sentiu o peso dele sobre seu corpo.

---Obrigado. ----disse enquanto acariciava o rosto dela.

---Pelo o que? ----quis saber com a mão em sua nuca.

---Por me fazer completo. ----disse enquanto começava a beijar sua barriga, após levantar o leve tecido da camisola.

---Agradeço a vc também Koinu e pelo mesmo motivo. ----disse antes de um gemido escapar de sua garganta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Logo, logo vamos ter nossos netos. ----Izayoi disse.

---Do jeito que eles são acho que vamos ter que nos mudar. ----Inu no Taisho disse em tom de deboche.

---Não exagere querido. ----Izayoi disse sorrindo enquanto olhava para o marido.

---Não estou exagerando e sabe disse. ----disse abraçando a esposa por trás.

---Bobo. ----disse simplesmente.

---As meninas me lembram vc. ----Inu no Taisho disse voltando para a cama.

---É, por quê? ----perguntou se virando para o marido.

---O jeito rebelde e ao mesmo tempo controlado, a maneira de deixar tudo em ordem e ao mesmo tempo bagunçado, entre outras coisas. ----disse sorrindo da cara que a esposa fazia.

---Pois nossos filhos puxaram mais a vc. ----ela disse simplesmente.

---Eu sei. ----disse todo orgulhoso.

---Isso não é motivo para se orgulhar. ----disse com um sorriso debochado.

---Ah claro como poderia ter esquecido esse seu sarcasmo. ----disse sorrindo ao ver o sorriso dela sumir.

---Palhaço. ----disse naturalmente.

---Ta parecendo uma adolescente. ----disse puxando a esposa para junto de si.

---Eu sei, mais sabe eu me preocupo com a reação deles ao saber da verdade sobre o passado delas. ----disse nos braços do marido.

---Eu também, mais eles se amam. ----disse tranqüilizando sua esposa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** _aqui esta a confirmação e aqui esta mais_.

**Agome-chan:** _O mundo seria mais feliz se isso acontecesse, pois é ela deu a certeza para ela e para as outras, vou pensar se ele vai conseguir o que quer ou não mais eu adoro da rasteira em bandido disso vc pode ter certeza._

**MariInha:** _Eu tbm gostaria de um marido assim, sem tirar essa birra torna ele tão fofinho da vontade de adotar hauhauahau._

**Lunoca:** _Pois é haja fogo, de certo modo ela teme isso mais ela já tentou e o próprio inu interropeu, sobre o hentai nesse fogo todo deve aparecer em algum momento especial, pois é aqui estou eu sem demora tbm já estou acostumada a postar todos os dias e chato pra mim quando não consigo fazer isso_.

**Lory Higurashi:** _É um casamento fogoso hahahahahaha, mais num é só a K-chan que ta grávida._

Desculpa por não ter respondido os reviews no ultimo cap. eu tentei mais o site tava de marcação comigo e não deixou. Outra coisa essa fic ta maior no numero de "words" o que já é alguma coisa e em reviews tbm graças a vcs, com relação aos cap. tbm tentarei superar tbm só não garanto isso.

Kissus migas

Já ne.


	14. Os nascimentos!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**14º Capitulo: **_**Os nascimentos!**_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Inuyasha para. ----Kagome disse soltando um suspiro, já estava ficando muito nervosa.

---Vc tem que se cuidar mais. ----Inuyasha disse irritado.

---Vc ta me tratando como se eu tivesse uma doença grave e fosse morrer em breve. ----disse cruzando os braços e virando o rosto, Inuyasha simplesmente sorriu travesso ao ver ela fazendo um movimento típico dele e com isso se aproximou.

---Desculpa vai, eu sou pai de primeira viajem. ----disse segurando o riso.

---Ah vai ri logo eu to agindo que nem vc. ----ela disse e em seguida abriu um grande sorriso vendo-o emburrar.

---Engraçadinha. ----disse soltando uma risada forçado.

---Vem cá, vem Koinu. ----disse estendendo a mão para ele, este a olhou ainda emburrado mais vendo a carinha dela de pidona **[Num sei se existe mais ela fez. **então soltou um pequeno sorriso, ela sempre conseguia fazer isso, balançou a cabeça levemente e segurou a mão dela enquanto voltavam para o castelo, estavam dando uma volta para arejar até que Inuyasha começou a ficar falando sobre a saúde dela o que a irritou profundamente, agora a barriga já estava visível afinal estava com seis meses e ao ver de Inuyasha ela esta mais bela.

---Como vc esta se sentindo? ----Inuyasha perguntou e viu Kagome soltar um grande suspiro.

---Gorda. ----respondeu simplesmente, mais sentiu Inuyasha puxá-la para ficar de frente para ele e ela realmente não gostou do que viu, odiava quando o via triste suas orelhas ficavam baixas assim como o seu olhar.

---Me... ----começou mais foi silenciado por ela com um leve selinho.

---Não leve tudo que eu digo tão a serio, ta? ----disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios sendo correspondida por ele. ----Mais eu realmente to gorda. ----disse normalmente fazendo Inuyasha sorrir mais abertamente.

---Não seja boba mulher. ----disse puxando-s para mais perto. ----Agora que tal voltarmos para o castelo? ----disse vendo-a concorda.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Agora já se passara mais um mês e agora as três moças encontravam-se de sete meses deixando três homens aterrorizados com a gravidez de suas esposas que o faziam acorda no meio da noite com pedidos extremamente diferentes e quase impossíveis de se encontrar.

---Mãe eu não agüento mais. ----Miroku disse encontrando sua mãe, afinal vendo a cara de cansaço dos filhos pediu para que se encontrassem para uma conversa.

---Os desejos são tão ruins assim? ----perguntou Izayoi risonha.

---Nem me fale. ----Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente mostrando que a situação realmente não estava nada boa.

---E vc Inuyasha? Não tem nada do que reclamar? ----Izayoi disse olhando diretamente para o próprio que se encontrava encostado da porta.

---Não não tenho. ----disse simplesmente com um meio sorriso.

---Como conseguiu resolver isso? ----Miroku perguntou realmente interessado.

---Eu simplesmente conversei com ela. ----disse dando os ombros.

---Muito bom. ----Izayoi disse sorrindo.

---Não me trate como um cachorrinho mãe. ----disse ficando emburrado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---KOINU. ----pode-se ouvir o grito por todo o castelo, no quarto havia três mulheres e uma ainda em trabalho de parto **[gravidez junto e parto junto é meio chato mais não queria enrolar fazendo o parto de uma de cada vez, então fiz logo tudo junto.**, Kagome havia sido a primeira a entrar em trabalho de parto sendo seguida por Rin e algum tempo depois foi a vez de Sango mais a filha dessa foi a primeira a nascer e no momento estava nos braços da mãe, Rin também já havia tido um menino e também se encontrava com a mãe o parto de Kagome estava sendo o mais difícil e nem os bebes choravam.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Ela precisa de mim. ----disse um hanyou se levantando e ameaçando ir em direção ao quarto sendo impedido pelo pai que o fez cair sentado de volta na poltrona.

---Ela é forte vai acabar tudo bem agora fique quieto e espere. ----Inu no Taisho disse e ninguém mais se atreveu a abrir a boca, pois em seus olhos podia-se ver o quão também estava preocupado.

Depois de mais um tempo de silencio pode-se ouvir três choros distintos ecoando pelo castelo e os quatro homens no escritório levantaram-se imediatamente indo na direção do quarto para ver como estava as coisas ao chegarem no quarto encontraram suas esposas e cada um foi na direção da sua.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais tarde todos se encontravam em seus quartos.

---É um lindo menino. ----Kagome disse sorrindo enquanto olhava Inuyasha ninando a criança.

---Sim é. ----respondeu simplesmente ainda olhando para seu filho.

---Hum convencido. ----Kagome disse rindo um pouco quando ele quase que imediatamente olhou para ela.

---Por que diz isso? ----perguntou se aproximando da cama em que essa estava.

---Ele é igual à vc. ----disse vendo-o se sentar na cama ao seu lado.

---Vc acha? ----perguntou olhando para o bebe.

---Un. ----começou. ----Cabelos prateados, olhos dourados, garras, caninos e essa orelhinhas lindas. ----narrou enquanto pegava em local que citava. ----Diga-me o que essa criança tem de mim? ----perguntou olhando para ele.

---Acha minhas orelhinhas lindas é? ----perguntou enquanto de propósito as fazia se mexer.

---Un. ----disse erguendo uma das mãos e acariciando uma das orelhas dele que simplesmente fechou os olhos aproveitando a caricia soltando um pequeno rosnado em aprovação.

---Logo verá o que ele tem de parecido com vc. ----disse enquanto abria os olhos e dava um pequeno beijo em sua esposa, esta sorriu contra seus lábios quando seu filho começou a espernear. ----Ele tem fome. ----Inuyasha disse simplesmente e viu Kagome esticar os braços e ele entrego-o.

---Ele já nasceu bem grandinho. ----Kagome disse enquanto começava a amamentar o bebe.

---Feh, claro ele é um hanyou. ----Inuyasha disse ainda ao seu lado. ----Temos que dar um nome a ele. ----disse pensativo.

---Hai, mais que eu saiba o pai em que da o nome ao filho. ----disse sorrindo levemente olhando para Inuyasha.

---Tinha me esquecido disso. ----disse normalmente e depois ficou serio olhando para seu filho passou algum tempo e viu Kagome mudá-lo de seio. ----Que tal Youky? **[to colocando assim só pra ficar diferente mais a pronuncia vai ser Yuki.** ----perguntou olhando para Kagome, esta olhou para ele e depois para o filho que no momento já parecia farto afinal já havia passado um bom tempo que mamava.

---Youky? ----perguntou para talvez memorizar e então levantou o filho fazendo-o olhar com aqueles olhos dourados e curiosos. ----O que acha desse nome Youky? ----perguntou e esse pareceu gostar do nome, pois soltou uma gostosa gargalhada após a pergunta.

---Ele parece ter gostado. ----Inuyasha disse aninhado sua esposa e filho junto a si.

---Sim parece e então seu nome será Youky? ----perguntou olhando para Inuyasha.

---Hai. ----respondeu simplesmente. ----Agora descanse. ----ordenou e Kagome simplesmente obedeceu descansando sua cabeça no ombro dele enquanto aninhava melhor seu filho logo dormiu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Algum tempo depois se pode ouvir que Youky começava a choramingar e antes que este abrisse um berreiro Kagome o amamentou e depois de fazê-lo arrotar viu que também necessitava ser trocado e assim estava fazendo e nem notou que Inuyasha havia acordado e agora a admirava.

---Nem parece que ele é o seu primeiro filho. ----comentou casualmente chamando a atenção dela que ao termina voltou para a cama e deito-se com seu filho ainda nos braços.

---Não queria acordá-lo. ----disse se aninhando novamente junto a ele.

---Não me acordou. ----disse dando um beijo estalado em sua testa. ----Agora me diga de onde tirou suas habilidades de mãe. ----perguntou encarando-a profundamente a espera de resposta.

---Na aldeia aprendemos a fazer partos e quando a mãe não resistia cuidávamos da criança até alguém adotá-los já que vovó Kaede achava melhor a criança ter pai e mãe e nos também éramos jovens demais para ter um filho. ----disse sorrindo.

Inuyasha sorriu com o esclarecimento afinal pouco a pouco conseguia desenterrar algumas coisas sobre sua ainda misteriosa esposa que apesar disso confiava o suficiente para deixar sua vida nas mãos dela **[isso é porque ele ainda não sabe de tudo.**, podia não significar muito mais ela respondia suas perguntas sem hesitar como fazia no começo, sabia que logo poderia perguntar sobre todo o seu passado e sabia que ela contaria tudo de bom grado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Antes de responder aos reviews queria pedir opiniões sobre os nomes para a filha da Sango com o Miroku e o filho da Rin com o Sessy.

Agora vamos às respostas:

**Lory Higurashi:** _Narrar gravidez em datas diferentes da muito trabalho e também é mais tempo na fic perdido então engravidei logo tudo de uma vez hauhauhauhau._

**Agome-chan:** _E essa hora ta chegando em breve, sobre o passado o Inu parece ta dando seu jeito de descobrir ou então só ta dando uma de esperto, ainda não sei como mais o Kouga vai apanhar_ **[eu até gosto dele mais ele consegui superar o Inu na maneira possessiva ai fica chato e também num tem nem metade do charme.**

**MariInha:** _Valeu vou continuar e vou começar a desenrolar as coisas um pouco._

Kissus

Ja ne.


	15. Verdades

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**15º Capitulo: Verdades **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Buuaaaaaaa. ----Inuyasha acordou com o barulho em seguida olhando para seus braços vendo sua esposa e filho aninhados nele e reparou que seu filho estava acordado e com as orelhas encolhidas por causa do som agudo.

---Eu sei que dói, mais não faça barulho senão vai acorda sua mão e nos não queremos isso. ----a criança pareceu entender, pois ficou quieto sorriu e acariciou levemente uma das orelhas do filho fazendo-o se acalmar.

---Ele é um garoto de sorte. ----ouviu Kagome sussurrar e então olhou para ela.

---Posso saber por quê? ----perguntou acariciando as costas da esposa feliz por não ter se casado com uma garota comum, realmente ela o fazia o homem mais feliz do mundo.

---Por ter um pai como vc. ----disse encarando-o com um brilho misterioso nos olhos, esse olhar o fez se arrepiar sabendo ao que vinha depois disso.

---Mulher não me provoque esta com meu filho nos braços. ----disse soltando um fraco rosnado em aviso.

---Nosso filho e até onde eu saiba filhotes recém nascidos só acordam para serem alimentados e trocados e ate onde eu saiba já fiz isso essa noite. ----finalizou enquanto colocava Youky no berço onde havia uma pequena parede separando do resto do quarto.

---Vc pariu hoje mulher. ----ele disse ainda em um tom controlado.

---Tecnicamente foi ontem. ----Kagome disse enquanto voltava a se aproximar rebolando sensualmente os quadris de um lado para o outro o deixando vidrado nela. ----E como vc disse eu me curo rápido para uma humana e agora mais rápido ainda por causa do contrato. ---- disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. ----Ah acabei de me lembrar de que lhe devo uma dança, não é mesmo? ----disse vendo-o concorda silenciosamente.

---Vc nunca desiste não é mesmo? ----disse desejoso.

---Só notou agora? ----devolveu outra pergunta enquanto mexia levemente os quadris indicando que estava começando a dançar. ----Deite e assista. ----ela sussurrou mais foi alto o suficiente para ele.

---Deitarei quando vc estiver comigo. ----disse se sentando na beira da cama para assisti-la mais de perto começando a fazer um pequeno show para ele, logo Kagome encontrava-se nua ao seus olhos se aproximou lentamente colando os corpos e os lábios em um beijo quente e exigente que ele correspondeu gostosamente puxando-a para a cama amando-a de forma delicada e cuidadosa, coisa que Kagome não reclamou apesar de achar que não fosse necessário tanto cuidado assim.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc entendeu tudo? ----Naraku perguntou não muito interessado.

---Sim senhor. ----ouviu a mulher responder simplesmente.

---Espere ate a hora certa e faça. ----Naraku disse dando o assunto por encerrado saindo da sala onde estava.

---Será um prazer. ----a mulher disse para si mesma com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Youky e seus primos agora faziam doze meses ou um ano, mais diferente de seus primos a filha de Miroku com Sango apenas começava a engatinhar e pronunciar sons ainda sem sentido enquanto os outros já conseguiam andar e pronunciar pequenas palavras com alguns erros.

'Fêmea-mãe' – Kagome ouviu um pequeno grunhido. ----Okaa-san. ----ouviu em seguida a voz doce e então olhou para baixo encontrando seu filho com os braçinhos erguidos em um pedido de colo, Youky tornara-se um filhote muito amoroso, gentil e educado, abaixou-se e pegou o filhote no colo.

'Ola filhote' – soltou um pequeno rosnado em resposta, sempre soube a língua inu-youkai apesar de não poder pronunciar algumas palavras é uma linguagem fácil e podia-se conversa com outras raças e entende-los por isso optou por aprendê-la assim que teve oportunidade, sorriu levemente ao lembra a reação de Inuyasha quando descobriu essa proeza dela, diria que ele ficou embasbacado e ao mesmo tempo encantado. ----O que quer? ----perguntou mesmo sabendo qual seria sua resposta.

'Fome' – Onida ----desde que Youky começará a pronunciar sua primeira palavra que no caso foi "Otou-san" por muita insistência do pai que vivia pedindo para falar isso e que quase teve um treco quando ouviu isso, eles começaram a incentivá-lo a falar das duas maneiras para treinar.

---Não sei por que ainda pergunta. ----ouviu Inuyasha e olhou para ele que se encontrava deito na cama com um lençol cobrindo somente o necessário mostrando seu peitoral e suas pernas fortes, enquanto seus fortes braços encontravam-se dobrados apoiando a cabeça fazendo aparecer mais os seus músculos. ----Esse garoto prefere mamar a fazer qualquer outra coisa. ----disse zombeteiro com um sorriso charmoso nos lábios, tudo aquilo fazia com que ela tivesse uma imensa vontade de voltar para cama ela se encontrava nua e Youky já estava mamando e se encontrava no segundo peito.

Inuyasha já lhe dera a idéia de desmamá-lo mais sempre que se negava a amamentá-lo ele abria um berreiro mais com o tempo ele foi diminuindo as vezes que necessitava mamar de seis para apenas duas uma de manhã e outra a noite ante de dormi, Youky já começará a adquirir seus dentes e os primeiros foram os caninos.

---Se fosse tratado assim toda vez que mamasse também não gostaria de ser desmamado. ----Inuyasha disse agora virado se lado apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

---E o que o faz pensar que esta sendo desmamado? ----Kagome perguntou com um brilho divertido nos olhos enquanto fazia seu filhote arrotar e depois começou a trocá-lo, não ouviu resposta Inuyasha estava estático no lugar sabia que ela se referia a atenção especial que dava aos seus seios quando faziam amor e nesse dois anos aprenderá que aquele também era um dos pontos fracos dela na cama. ----Vc ainda esta acordado? ----Kagome perguntou e só então notou que ela já estava a sua frente.

Inuyasha sorriu e em um ato rápido a puxou para cama fazendo-a cair por cima dele.

---Quer uma prova disso? ----perguntou após inverte as posições vendo-a apenas gargalha enquanto concordava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Ainda não achei um momento apropriado. ----a mulher disse soltando um suspiro irritado.

---Então volte e continue tentando. ----Naraku disse de forma dura e fria.

---Sim senhor. ----a mulher disse se retirando da sala.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Finalmente. ----Sango disse abrindo os braços como se tivesse se libertado.

---Nossa não imaginei que fosse tão ruim assim ficar comigo lá dentro. ----Miroku disse se fazendo de magoado.

---Sabe que não é isso Mi-kun. ----disse enquanto segurava o rosto de Miroku entre as mãos beijando-o fervorosamente.

---Se forem continuar com isso é melhor voltar para o castelo. ----Inuyasha disse fazendo os dois se separarem enquanto Kagome ao seu lado morria de rir.

---Pena que Rin não quis vir com a gente. ----Kagome disse ainda rindo.

---Estraga prazeres. ----Miroku sussurrou mais foi alto o suficiente para Inuyasha ouvir.

Estavam dando uma volta pela floresta já que Izayoi decidiu que deferia passar um tempo com os netos, Rin decidiu não vir afinal Sesshoumaru havia viajado junto com Inu no Taisho há alguns dias.

---Que coisa mais fofa, mais sinto ter que interromper. ----todos param ao ouvir essa voz que para as meninas era extremamente familiar, mais antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e olhos pretos surgiu na frente deles.

---Quem é vc? ----Miroku perguntou entrando na frente de sua esposa na intenção de protegê-la.

---Pergunte para sua esposa ela saberá responder. ----disse com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

---Vc a conhece? ----Miroku perguntou olhando para a esposa.

---O que quer Minaji? ----Kagome perguntou dando um passo a frente.

---Acha mesmo que eu ia deixar vcs se darem bem depois de tudo? ----perguntou e em seus olhos pode-se ver um brilho perigoso.

---O que ela esta querendo insinuar? ----Inuyasha perguntou.

---A então elas não disseram o que fazem, pois eu terei o maior prazer em dizer. ----Minaji começou. ----Elas matam por simples prazer de ser superiores principalmente youkais. ----terminou mais Sango e Kagome sabiam que tudo isso era mentira mais que por seus maridos não conhecerem seu passado acreditariam, após dizer isso Minaji sumiu deixando dois homens irritados mais não com ela mais sim com suas esposas.

---Então quando pretendia me matar? ----Inuyasha perguntou já afastado de Kagome e Sango e ao seu lado estava Miroku, Kagome abriu a boca insinuando de que ia responder mais foi cortada bruscamente por Inuyasha. ----Quer saber não precisa dizer, eu só vou avisar uma única vez para vc e sua amiguinha nunca mais ousem se aproximar de mim e nem de ninguém que more naquele castelo principalmente meu filho. ----e com isso ele e Miroku que simplesmente mostrou desprezo no olhar foram embora sem chance de explicação da parte delas.

Kagome ficou sem demonstra emoção alguma até que sentiu Sango se jogar contra si chorando, ela caiu com o impacto mais não se importou simplesmente consolou sua quase irmã.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Chegando ao castelo Inuyasha e Miroku encontraram todos na sala incluindo seu pai e irmão que estava com sua esposa que foi a primeira a notar a presença deles e imediatamente ficou seria por causa da expressão deles e pela falta de suas quase irmãs.

---Nos descobrimos tudo não precisa mais se esconder Rin. ----Inuyasha disse.

---Descobriram o que? ----Rin perguntou se levantando sendo acompanhada pelo marido.

---Que vcs matam por prazer. ----Miroku disse e todos se assustaram.

---Onde estão as meninas? ----Rin perguntou mais preocupada.

---Pouco me importa. ----Inuyasha disse.

---Digo o mesmo. ----Miroku falou.

Ninguém sabe o que ouve mais os dois foram parar no chão e ouve algo como um terremoto e Rin estava avançando e parecia furiosa mais antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa Sesshoumaru a segurou e levou-a para longe dizendo que não faria bem para ela e nem para seu filho ela ficar assim esta concordou antes de lançar um olhar fumegante para os outros dois. Os dois se levantaram ainda surpresos mais para sua maior surpresa sentiram-se pressionados na parede e viram que quem fazia isso era seu pai que lhes mandou um olhar que nem seu maior inimigo já recebera assustando-os.

---Precisamos conversa. ----sua voz saiu rouca e misturada com um rosnado tamanha a sua raiva, depois de dizer isso começou a arrastá-los para longe de sua esposa e netos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Deu tudo certo senhor. ----Minaji disse.

---Ótimo agora vamos a segunda parte do plano. ----Naraku disse sorrindo de modo malicioso.

---Sim senhor. ----Minaji disse saindo da sala.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Essa historia é verdadeira? ----Miroku perguntou após ouvir tudo o que seu pai disse ele contará toda a verdade sobre o passado das meninas.

---Sim conhecia os parentes delas eram boas pessoas. ----disse Inu no Taisho soltando um grande suspiro. ----Deveriam aprender a ouvir, agora que sabem da verdade e melhor que consigam trazê-las de volta.

---Eu mais do que ninguém agora quer isso. ----Inuyasha se pronunciou pela primeira vez e em seus olhos podia-se ver puro remorso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Acordou sentindo a cabeça doer muito por causa da pancada que levará, olhou por uma pequena janela com grades e viu que o sol estava nascendo mostrando que passará muito tempo inconsciente.

---Sango acorde. ----Kagome disse olhando para o lado e vendo Sango acorrentada como ela.

Não se lembrava de muita coisa só que depois de algum tempo sentiu uma pancada forte na cabeça o que a fez cair inconsciente. Viu Sango se mexer e abrir os olhos em seguida olhando-a confusa esperando explicações esta simplesmente negou com a cabeça indicando que de nada sabia, neste momento pode-se ver a porta sendo aberta revelando um ser conhecido por elas e Kagome sentiu a raiva dominá-la.

---O que quer? ----Kagome perguntou e pode jurar que quase rosnou como Inuyasha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MariInha: **_Ainda estou esperando sugestões por isso ainda não coloquei o nome neles, a verdade surgiu mais não antes de uma mentira que causou a pequena separação deles._

**Lory Higurashi**: _Valeu aqui esta mais um cap. espero que goste._

**Agome-chan:** _Sabe que eu até concordo o inu realmente supera, vou esta esperando pelas sugestões, bom agora as coisas vão complicar um pouco mais pro lado dos... bandidos._

Valeu pelos reviews

E por lerem.

Kissus

Ja ne.


	16. Que a guerra comece

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**16º Capitulo: Que a guerra comece.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Como pude ser tão idiota em desconfiar dela assim? Digo que deixaria minha vida nas mãos dela e na primeira oportunidade de provar isso eu lhe dei as costas, espero que vc me perdoe meu amor." Inuyasha pensava **[deixa ele sofrer um pouquinho.** enquanto corria sendo acompanhado por Miroku que conseguia seguir sua velocidade com facilidade já que também não corria muito rápido mais era rápido o suficiente para que um humano comum o acompanhasse.

"Kagome onde vc esta?" ----tentou chamá-la mentalmente.

---Droga ela não responde. ----Inuyasha resmungou.

---Sango esta fazendo o mesmo. ----Miroku suspirou, estavam indo em uma direção desconhecida seguindo o rastro delas e não estavam gostando do rumo em que estavam indo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc. ----ele respondeu simplesmente.

---Hei o que vc quer com ela Kouga? ----Sango perguntou agora estava completamente acordada.

---Eu simplesmente a quero. ----respondeu se aproximando.

---Eu sou casada Kouga. ----Kagome respondeu olhando-a irritada, pois ele quem havia matado o resto da família da Rin.

---Logo será viúva. ----Kouga disse e Kagome estreitou os olhos movimento típico de Inuyasha que no caso tentava falar com ela mentalmente mais essa não respondia não queria responder o amava muito mais doeu quando ele desconfiou dela.

---Não ouse encostar um dedo nele ou no meu filho. ----disse dando um impulso na intenção de atacá-lo mais por esta presa acabou caindo sentada no mesmo lugar.

---Desculpe mais preciso acabar com qualquer coisa que nos atrapalhe e seu filhote ira atrapalhar muito. ----disse com um pequeno sorriso virando de costas insinuando eu ia embora mais parou. ----soltarei vc quando ver que eu sou o homem certo para vc ao invés daquele hanyou, eu pelo menos não desconfiaria de vc tão facilmente. ----disse ainda parado.

---Já fiz minha escolha. ----Kouga pode ouvir a voz de Kagome tão perto então se virou rapidamente encontrando ela bem a sua frente. ----E essa não é vc. ----completou dando um soco que o fez voar e bater na parede **[melhor que apanhar do Inu é apanhar da K-chan e é isso que vai acontecer, eu fui malvada hauhauhauhauhau.**,este levantou surpreso pela dor que sentia em sua face olhou para ela e a viu sorrindo, estaria disposta a matá-lo se não coubesse a Rin fazer isso, não esperando pela reação dele Kagome avançou dando um golpe que o fez cair do lado de Sango que ainda se encontrava presa assistindo a luta muito animada, Kagome veio em sua direção e ele esperou por outro golpe mais este não veio abriu os olhos que havia fechado na expectativa sentia seu corpo completamente dolorido pelos golpes após abrir os olhos viu Kagome com Sango ao seu lado e ele estava preso em seu lugar, mais as correntes estavam quentes e nelas havia um brilho azul.

---Ta vendo isso lobinho? Vai te segurar por um bom tempo. ----Sango disse antes de acompanhar Kagome que já estava fora da cela.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Após mais um tempo de corrida pararam em uma mansão sombria então resolveram entrar e encontraram e Inuyasha se surpreendeu ao sentir um cheiro horrivelmente conhecido.

---Ola Inuyasha. ----ouviu a mulher que tanto odiava dizer.

---O que faz aqui Kikyo? ----perguntou mostrando seus caninos.

---Não é obvio? ----Kikyo perguntou com um sorriso.

---Ola de novo vadia. ----Inuyasha ouviu a voz doce que amava e isso pareceu tirar toda sua raiva.

---Mais respeito garota. ----Kikyo disse irritada.

---Não vejo ninguém aqui que eu deva respeitar. ----respondeu se aproximando parecendo não notar a presença de Inuyasha. ----Não sabia que se conheciam. ----Kagome falou e olhou diretamente para Inuyasha.

---Eu fui o primeiro amor dele e pelo que to vendo o único ou não notou como somos semelhantes garota, ele só me substituiu por uma copia. ----Kikyo disse e por um instante Inuyasha viu os olhos de Kagome marejados, esta simplesmente balançou a cabeça.

---Serio? Então me responda uma coisa, o que vc tem haver com os planos de Naraku a sete anos atrás? ----perguntou com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios.

---Estava a frente do ataca na aldeia de exterminadores fiz questão de matar muitos deles. ----disse sorrindo maldosamente mais este desapareceu quando viu que o sorriso de Kagome era de puro deleite, esta simplesmente saiu da sua frente e em seguida Kikyo viu Sango e então sentiu algo frio em seu peito olhou para baixo e viu um punhal em seu peito.

---Eu era daquela aldeia sua vaca. ----Sango sussurrou antes de tirar o punhal e ver Kikyo cair morta no chão, em seguida soltou o punhal e caiu nos braços de Kagome voltando a chorar essa simplesmente a consolou.

---Tudo vai acabar bem. ----Kagome disse então olhou para Inuyasha e Miroku que agora estavam mais próximos. ----Fique com ela Miroku. ----ordenou e Miroku a substitui no consolo e Sango não o rejeitou, Kagome simplesmente se virou sem dizer nada e nem encarou Inuyasha, assustou-se ao ver Yami surgir dentro do castelo parecendo nervosa. ----Entendo. ----Kagome disse antes de seguir e pular montada em Yami.

---Onde vai? ----Sango perguntou chorosa.

---Proteger meu filhote. ----respondeu e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Inuyasha. ----Naraku esta inda na direção do castelo. ----disse e Yami sem nenhuma ordem começou a cavalgar e Inuyasha começou a acompanhá-la e para sua surpresa mesmo usando sua maior velocidade ainda ficou atrás era realmente uma égua rápida e muito esperta desviava de todas as arvores e obstáculos com muita facilidade. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do que ela disse "Proteger meu filhote" realmente Kagome era tudo que sonhara de uma mulher, mais ficou preocupado com que Kikyo disse e se ela tiver acreditado nisso ira odiá-lo ainda mais e isso lhe doía.

Chegando próximo ao castelo pode-se ver fumaça e o choro de beber "Meu sonho" Kagome pensou e se possível Yami acelerou mais e mais ate chegar Yami parou e Kagome rapidamente desceu da égua e se dirigiu rapidamente para dentro do castelo esperando encontrar seu filhote a salvo, Inuyasha ia fazer o mesmo mais foi impedindo por seu pai.

---MEU FILHO E MINHA ESPOSA ESTÃO LÁ DENTRO. ----gritou tentando se soltar, pois apesar de ser forte nunca conseguiu superar seu pai.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'FILHOTE' – Kagome rugiu alto a espera de resposta.

'FEMEA – MÃE' – ouviu vindo do quarto onde as chamas vinham e por incrível que pareça era o único lugar que estava em chamas de todo o castelo.

Kagome entrou nesse e encontrou seu filho o pegando no colo lhe dando um forte abraço sendo correspondida pelo pequeno que se agarrou a ela.

'Filhote bem?' – perguntou olhando-os nos olhos dourados ao mesmo tempo assustados e felizes.

'Filhote bem' – respondeu sorrindo. – 'Filhote saudade' – prosseguiu fazendo Kagome sorrir.

'Fêmea-mãe também saudade' – disse dando um beijo estalado na bochecha do filho que apesar da situação gargalhou.

---huhuhuhuhuhu Que sena linda pena ter que atrapalhar. ----Kagome virou-se de encontro a voz encontrando Naraku e este não usava mais sua roupa de babuíno, fazendo com que pudesse ver finalmente seu rosto este tinha cabelos negros e longos e seus olhos vermelhos e sanguinários, era belo mais seus olhos tiravam isso dele.

---O que quer? ----Kagome perguntou apertando seu filhote contra si.

---Pesei em começar matando os mais novos da linhagem Taisho, no começo eram os filhos do mesmo agora são os netos. ----disse sorrindo enquanto avançava.

'Filhote cofia em fêmea-mãe' – perguntou olhando para o filho enquanto recuava para perto da varanda.

'Filhote confia' – respondeu simplesmente.

---Ótimo. ----Kagome disse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---INUYASHA. ----ouviu o grito vindo da varanda de se quarto e então algo foi jogado pela mesma este sem saber o que é foi e o pegou ainda no ar e quando pousou no chão viu que era seu filho e este gargalhava abertamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vadia. ----Naraku disse e antes que Kagome percebesse levou um tapa que a fez cair longe, depois disse Naraku sumiu do quarto, abaixo do quarto existia uma espécie de deposito e sua estrutura era mais frágil.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---NÃO. ----pode-se ouvir o grito de Inuyasha quando seu quarto desmoronou junto com o deposito, todos estavam desesperado as meninas já choravam sendo apoiada por seus maridos.

'Macho-líder, onde esta fêmea-mãe?' – viu seu filho ao seu lado puxando a manga de sua roupa este olhou para o filho e acariciou sua cabeça, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem e em seguida sentiu lagrimas brotarem de seus olhos enquanto abraçava seu filhote.

---Esta tudo bem. ----disse apertando o filhote contra si.

---Nunca... te... vi... chorando e também é... feio... menti. ----todos olharam na direção da voz cansada e estranhamente familiar, Inuyasha levantou a cabeça olhando para frente vendo uma forma em meio a poeira um pequeno sorriso apareceu em seus lábios ao reconhecer o cheiro, mais esse diminuiu com o cheiro de sangue se levantou e deixou o filhote junto com sua mãe e caminhou ate a mulher, sua mulher esta estava com as roupas um pouco rasgadas e ensangüentadas esta respirava com dificuldade, agora estava frente a frente com ela que quase na mesma hora caiu de joelhos estava fraca.

---Kagome? ----chamou levemente se ajoelhando a sua frente.

---Eu estou bem. ----disse sem encará-lo.

---Não, vc não esta. ----ou terminar essa frase Kagome caiu na direção de seus braços inconsciente. ----Kagome, vc vai ficar bem. ----disse acariciando sua face e depositando um leve beijo em sua testa a pegando no colo.

---A guerra esta declarada. ----ouviu seu pai dizer e simplesmente concordou olhando sua esposa ainda inconsciente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**K-chann:** _Valeu continua acompanhando._

**Lory Higurashi:** _Pois é a coisa ta esquetando._

**Agome-chan:** _O Kouga apanhou e feio da K-chan, ainda falta o inu e K-chan se acertarem falta o Mi-kun pedi desculpas também afinal a Sango tava carente huahuahuahua valeu pelos nomes._

Gomen por não ter postado antes meu pc ta lerdo e não consegui acessar a net ontem.

Kissus

Ja ne


	17. Preparativos

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**17º Capitulo: Preparativos. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Kagome. ----Inuyasha chamou já fazia duas semanas que Kagome estava dormindo parecia tudo bem com ela mais parecia que ela não queria acorda. ----Por favor, meu amor não fui um bom marido quando desconfiei de vc mais não sei o que faria se lhe perdesse, por favor, volta pra mim. ----disse em seu ouvido na esperança de que ela atendesse ao seu pedido.

---Inu... yasha. ----ouviu e levantou a cabeça para encontrar aqueles olhos diferentes que tanto amava, não resistindo mais a beijou demonstrando toda a saudade que sentia, mais lembrando que ela ainda poderia esta irritada com ele.

---Desculpe. ----sussurrou ofegante.

---Continua. ----ouviu ela sussurrando e puxando-o para um novo beijo que depois da surpresa respondeu ardentemente.

---Quer dizer que eu to perdoado? ----perguntou após o beijo ainda muito ofegante e de olhos fechados enquanto ainda sentia sua respiração igualmente ofegante.

---Hai. ----sussurrou Kagome enlaçando seu pescoço chamando-o para mais um beijo.

---Eu te amo muito. ----disse enquanto já encontrava se blusa e ela se encontrava em cima dele com um de seus sorrisos ais encantadores.

---Eu sei e eu também te amo. ----disse novamente juntando os lábios em um dos beijos que pediam por uma continuação mais ardente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

'Filhote' – o pequeno ouviu alguém chamando e se virou com um enorme sorriso reconhecendo a voz e o cheiro.

'Fêmea-mãe' – Okaa-san ----disse o menino alegre vindo cambaleante na direção sua direção e esta o recebeu com um abraço apertado.

---Vc me parece muito bem. ----Izayoi disse com um sorriso que Kagome sabia muito bem o que significava.

---Estou ótima. ----disse correspondendo ao sorriso sentindo dois braços fortes a rodearem e lábios quentes em seu pescoço.

---To vendo que sim. ----respondeu enquanto saia deixando-os sozinhos.

---Sobre o que conversavam? ----perguntou em seu ouvido fazendo-a se arrepiar.

---Nada sua mãe só me perguntou se eu estava bem. ----disse sorrindo.

---E o que respondeu? ----perguntou depositando novamente outro beijo em seu pescoço.

---Que estou ótima. ----respondeu manhosa e só então notou o que ele estava fazendo então se afastou dele rapidamente vendo-o ficar frustrado por ter sido descoberto antes de conseguir concluir seu objetivo.

---Hei acabamos de sair do quarto. ----disse sorrindo e vendo o filho confuso em seus braços olhando de um para outro.

---Mais eu nunca me canso de ter vc. ----disse com um sorriso mais do que sedutor.

---Inuyasha. ----chamou em aviso.

---Esse é meu nome. ----disse sorrindo do mesmo modo.

---O que quer Koinu. ----disse resolvendo entrar no seu jogo.

---Vc. ----disse e agora a única coisa que os separava agora era o filhote deles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Seu pai declarou guerra? ----Kagome perguntou estavam na cama com seu filhote entre ela e Inuyasha enquanto os dois estavam nus enquanto Youky dormia tranquilamente.

---Hai. ----respondeu acariciando suas costas.

---Vc vai lutar? ----perguntou novamente olhando-o nos olhos.

---Também é meu reino e minha família tenho que lutar. ----respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

O silencio caiu sobre e eles e Inuyasha pode sentir a preocupação de Kagome e instintivamente abraçando-a mais forte contra si.

---Também irei lutar. ----disse após o silencio sentindo Inuyasha ficar tenso com isso este simplesmente ergueu seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo e de modo silencioso encerrando o assunto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Por que ainda não começamos a reunião? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou impaciente.

---Estamos esperando as mulheres. ----Inu no Taisho respondeu sorrindo da cara que os filhos fizeram ao terminar a frase.

---O senhor não esta pensando... ----começou Miroku.

---Pensando em que? ----Sango perguntou olhando para ele, este não ousou terminar a frase.

---Nada. ----disse com medo.

---Ótimo. ----Sango disse se sentando ao seu lado.

---Que bom que vcs chegaram. ----Inu no Taisho disse vendo todos ali, Kagome não ousou se aproximar de Inuyasha sabia que do modo que ele a olhava mais tarde teria que ouvir poucas e boas mais faria de tudo para retardar isso.

---Por que nos chamou Inu no Taisho? ----Kagome perguntou resolvendo começar o assunto.

---Eu diria que eu aqui sou o único que sabe das habilidades de vcs, não é mesmo? ----respondeu simplesmente.

---Hai. ----Kagome respondeu enquanto as outras simplesmente concordavam.

---Como assim? ----Inuyasha perguntou.

---Já vi do que suas esposas são capazes de fazer em uma luta. ----respondeu Inu no Taisho.

---Já é? Não me lembro de quando isso ocorreu sogrinho. ----Kagome disse de forma brincalhona.

---Uma vez a vi derrubar um youkai com o triplo de seu tamanho norinha. ----Inu no Taisho disse sorridente

---Quando fez isso? ----Inuyasha perguntou já parecendo enfurecido com a descoberta.

---Faz uns quatro anos e fazia um ano que havia começado meu treinamento. ----Kagome disse pensativa. ----Foi minha primeira luta sem que saísse ferida. ----concluiu.

---Isso mesmo eu lutava com esse youkai antes de vc aparecer e derrubá-lo com uma facilidade enorme para uma humana. ----Inu no Taisho disse sem perder seu sorriso.

---Ah desculpe ter atrapalhado sua luta. ----disse meio constrangida com a revelação de algumas de suas habilidades.

---Não gostaria de ser um youkai em seu caminho. ----disse naturalmente. ----Não as colocarei na linha da frente só em ultimo caso ficaram com o arco e flecha é a área mais segura. ----disse tranqüilo. ----A parte com vcs meninas eu já terminei o resto eu vou tratar com os meninos. ----finalizou vendo-as fazer um pequeno comprimento antes de saírem sem olhar para trás.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---KAGOME. ----pode-se ouvir por todo o castelo.

---Lá vou eu enfrentar a fera. ----Kagome disse entregando Youky para Izayoi que simplesmente riu pegando o neto.

---Sei que é capaz de domá-lo. ----Sango disse piscando para ela.

---Não fique assim Sango logo vem a sua vez. ----Kagome disse zombeteira e dito e feito.

---SANGO. ----foi à vez de Miroku gritar.

---Nossa não sei por que eles gritam se podem falar com a gente de outro modo. ----Sango suspirou entregando Kurai também para Izayoi esta simplesmente balançou negativamente a cabeça.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc deve amar meu nome. ----Kagome disse entrando no quarto ignorando a cara emburrada do marido.

---Por que vc faz tanta questão de esconder as coisas. ----começou de forma rude.

---Primeiro não lhe escondi nada vc sabe que eu luto e em segundo lugar não é assim que se trata a sua esposa. ----disse se aproximando lentamente.

---Isso não vai funcionar mais. ----Inuyasha disse sabendo das intenções da esposa.

---Que pena, estaremos em meio a uma guerra e talvez demoremos muito para nos encontra novamente e se isso acontecer estaremos exaustos demais para qualquer coisa que não for dormi. ----Kagome disse fingindo falsa tristeza mais sorria internamente vendo-o pensar sobre o que ela havia falado.

---Talvez ainda funcione. ----disse de maneira frustrada ela sempre o conseguia dominá-lo de qualquer forma que fosse pensando nisso puxou-a para um beijo que os fez esquecer de todo os problemas fora daquele quarto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---A guerra foi declarada senhor. ----Minaji disse.

---Ótimo começaremos o ataque amanhã. ----Naraku disse parecendo frustrado.

---O que a de errado senhor? ----Minaji perguntou mais ao receber o olhar de Naraku deu um passo para trás.

---Kikyo esta morta. ----respondeu parecendo muito irritado.

---Calma senhor eles iram pagar por isso. ----Minaji respondeu tentando tranqüilizá-lo.

---Isso vc pode ter certeza. ----disse sorrindo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Se eu soubesse dessa sua proeza teria pedido antes. ----disse Kagome sorrindo.

---Amanhã ira começar tudo. ----Inuyasha disse massageando as costas de Kagome para espantar a tensão que esta sentia.

---Por que esse assunto agora Koinu? ----Kagome perguntou e Inuyasha sentiu-a ficar tensa novamente.

---Relaxe amo só quero lhe pedir algo. ----sussurrou em seu ouvido sentindo-a amolecer.

---Peça. ----pediu não se preocupando muito.

---Não vou brigar com vc por esta metida no meio dessa guerra, mais que vc se cuide e que mantenha contato comigo e fique no meu campo de visão. ----pediu preocupado.

---Assim irei atrapalhá-lo na batalha. ----respondeu.

---Não importa quero que vc esteja em segura. ----disse decidido Kagome se virou e ficou de frente para ele com esse ato ele saiu de cima dela e esta se sentou.

---Tentarei fazer o que pede. ----disse seria mais após isso em seus lábios surgiu um sorriso malicioso. ----Mais agora é a minha vez de fazê-lo relaxar. ----disse e em seguida o puxou para um beijo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Kagome Inuitsumo: **_Valeu espero que continue gostando, não estava afim de começar a guerra agora então fiz os preparativos primeiro._

**Lory Higurashi:** _Brigada por mais esse reviews que vc deixou e por acompanhar a fic mais principalmente por gostar da mesma._

**Agome chan:** _Vc vai ficar feliz se o Kouga morrer? E num deu pra postar dois no mesmo dia mais ainda tentei._

Kissus

Valeu pelos reviews e por lerem.


	18. Hora da verdade

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**18º Capitulo: Hora da verdade.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sesshy. ----Rin chamou esta usava um conjunto negro de calça e blusa colada para facilitar seus movimentos e apoiando no ombro carregava o arco e algumas flechas.

---Hai. ----respondeu olhando-a mais sem parar de caminhar estavam indo para a ultima reunião antes da guerra, todos já estavam posicionados e a reunião só seria entre os Taisho's e suas esposas.

---Vc sabia sobre eu e as meninas há muito tempo? ----perguntou sem olhá-lo.

---Hai. ----respondeu naturalmente.

---Por que não me falou nada? ----perguntou parando no meio do corredor.

---Por que se vc queria esquecer o passado eu gostaria de ajudá-la e por isso não falei nada. ----disse ficando na frente da esposa em seguida puxando-a pela cintura no caminho em que antes seguia.

---Obrigada. ----ela sussurrou vendo um sorriso que ele só guardava para ela.

---Não agradeça meu amor. ----disse dando um leve beijo na esposa que lhe sorriu lindamente na opinião dele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Meus queridos netinhos. ----Izayoi disse vendo os três em seus berços; em meio à guerra ficará de proteger seus netos Kurai sua neta parecia mais desprotegida seus olhos azuis mais escuros que os de Miroku pela combinação que continha aos olhos da mãe era uma menina já sapeca apesar de ainda ter uma carinha de anjo, Stesuna tinha os cabelos da mãe mais o resto pertencia ao pai Sesshoumaru a não ser seus olhos, diferentes ao do pai mostrava a gentileza e alegria da mãe, mesmo Stesuna sendo um hanyou não ganhara as orelhinhas do tio, Youky era completamente parecido com o pai ate no jeito de ser mais nas noites de lua cheia a mesma da noite em que nascera se transformava em um humano ganhava a aparência da mãe diferente do primo que só mudava a cor dos olhos e perdia suas outras habilidades de youkai também. ----Acabara tudo bem. ----disse simplesmente sorrindo enquanto os admirava dormindo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---AVANÇAR. ----Naraku disse com um sorriso maléfico no rosto, vendo seu grande exercito de youkais indo na direção em que sua espada apontava e nesta ele queria o sangue de todos os Taisho's nesta com o pensamento sorriu e fez seu cavalo cavalgar em direção aos portões do reino Taisho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Todas as mulheres e crianças da cidade foram levadas para aldeias e cidades onde tem parentes ou amigos aqui só estão os que podem lutar. ----Inu no Taisho disse em uma ultima reunião antes da batalha. ----Agora vamos defender nossas terras e acabar com nossos inimigos. ----disse com um brilho determinado nos olhos.

---Ok. ----Kagome e Sango vestiam-se da mesma maneira Rin e também tinham um arco e algumas flechas nos ombros.

---Se cuidem minhas noras e filhos. ----Inu no Taisho completou antes destes saírem.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Prometa que ira se cuidar. ----Inuyasha pediu enquanto abraçava sua esposa que lhe correspondia.

---Prometo e lhe peço o mesmo de vc. ----disse olhando-o nos olhos.

---Sim me cuidarei. ----disse antes de recebendo um beijo.

---Vc fará o mesmo, certo? ----Miroku disse para Sango que confirmou com um pequeno sorriso.

---Acho que nem preciso dizer, não e mesmo? ----Sesshoumaru disse dando um sorriso discreto antes de receber um simples e afetuoso beijo da esposa assim como os outros.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Agora se encontravam em cima das muretas do castelo com seus arcos e flechas esperando as ordens de ataque, de lá podiam ver seus esposos a frente da batalha ao lado do sogro todos pensativos Kagome podia sentir que Inuyasha estava desconfortável com toda essa situação, este simplesmente odiava guerra ter sangue em suas mãos não era algo que apreciava muito e também não gostaria que Kagome se machucasse assim como os outros temiam por suas esposas.

---Estão prontas? ----Kagome perguntou após o enorme silencio que havia ficado quando se separaram dos maridos.

---Hai. ----Sango e Rin responderam determinadas, haviam desistido de sua vingança mais o passado voltou para tentar tirar novamente as pessoas que amavam mais dessa vez estavam preparadas e não permitiriam isso mesmo que precisassem perder a vida para isso.

---Então agora é botar pra quebrar. ----disse usando um antigo comprimento que faziam antes de se casarem.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mais a frente os homens olhavam intrigados para os movimentos das esposas que apesar de poderem sentir um nervosismo da parte delas o maior sentimento que podiam sentir era perseverança.

---Elas são únicas. ----ouviram seu pai falar e simplesmente concordaram. ----Prontos? ----perguntou podendo ver o começo de o grande exército inimigo começar a chegar.

---Hai. ----responderam vendo o mesmo que o pai.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Do lado oposto um exército composto de youkais considerados fortes todos caminhavam com um sorriso desinteressado, pois achava que os dos lados opostos eram fracos e aquela guerra logo chegaria ao fim e poderiam voltar rapidamente para seu lar.

---Não importa como mais quero todos mortos. ----ouvia-se a voz de Naraku como um soberano este também estava confiante afinal o que aquelas tolas garotas poderiam fazer se anos atrás poderia te-las matado sem nenhum esforço e agora a única coisa que mudará é que elas estavam sendo protegidas por youkais mais isso não o impediria de matá-las.

---Esta tudo pronto senhor já posso vê-los. ----Minaji disse cavalgando ao seu lado.

---Então continuem só irei sair daqui quando estiver vencido ou morto. ----disse determinado avançando mais rapidamente sendo seguido pelos outros.

---SIM SENHOR. ----ouviu vários youkais dizerem e sorriu para si mesmo "a linhagem Taisho ira acabar" pensou sorrindo mais abertamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Agora eles estavam bem mais próximos e ao alcance das flechas.

---PREPARAR. ----Inu no Taisho disse levantando o braço fazendo o sinal para os atiradores estes inclusive suas noras que eram as únicas em cima da mureta e podiam ver a aproximação perfeitamente Kagome vendo o sinal preparou a flecha pretendia mirar em Naraku mais ele estava mais ao fundo e queria mais do que tudo retarda a aproximação para que Inuyasha e os outros não precisassem lutar tão cedo e assim o fez mirou bem à frente esperando a segunda ordem Rin e Sango fizeram o mesmo. ----ATIRAR. ----deu a ordem e todos os atiradores atiraram mais três flechas ganharam destaques, pois tinham brilhos na ponta e essas tinham brilhos diferente uma tinha o brilho azul, a outra laranja que pertencia a Sango e a outra tinha um tom rosado que pertencia a Rin as flechas normais chegaram primeiro feriram alguns youkais mais as outras três flechas davam voltas como se tivessem se juntando e o que pode-se ver antes do impacto foi uma enorme bola multi colorida que após o impacto causou uma espécie de explosão e quando o brilho sumiu pode-se ver uma enorme cratera e muitos youkais haviam simplesmente evaporado, enquanto os outros de ambos os lados olhavam assustados para aquilo.

---Isso é que é uma bomba. ----Miroku comentou impressionado.

---É mais alguma hora elas iram cansar e ficaram fracas. ----Sesshoumaru disse olhando para a esposa que já esperava outra ordem para atirar.

---Não as subestimem. ----Inu no Taisho disse antes de fazer um movimento dando outra ordem para atira. ----Preparem-se depois disso será nossa vez de atacar. ----disse fazendo o movimento para atirarem novamente.

---Hai. ----eles disseram.

E assim o fizeram após mais uma chuva de flechas e a explosão das três flechas especiais eles avançaram em direção ao inimigo vendo-os fazer o mesmo estava na hora da verdade e muitos temiam isso tinham medo de perderem suas vidas e perderem suas famílias, pois muitos lutavam para defender quem amavam.

---É a hora da verdade. ----todos disseram vendo que era de por um fim em tudo mais sabiam que a guerra não acabaria de uma hora para outra e que sangue de ambos os lados seriam derramados mais aquilo era necessário para trazer de volta a paz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Cris:** _Que bom que esta gostando, posto o mais rápido que posso para que não possam esquecer o que se passa na historia e também por que de minha parte não gosto muito de esperar para postar acabo perdendo o fio da meada ai pra continuar é um sacrifício._

**Cassia-chan:** _Olá e desculpe pela minha falta é que estava meio perdida no que fazer na historia ai tava meio que enrolando e o nome do bebe deles e tinha pedido opiniões mais só recebi uma opinião então tava esperando pra vê se alguém dava mais idéias mais como não ouve agora coloquei espero que tenha gostado._

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:** _Pois eu já expliquei que estava meio perdida na historia e sim ele já sabia de tudo mais preferiu deixar de lado afinal ela queria esquecer o passado e ele entendeu isso. E o inu sempre que proteger a K-chan para felicidade dela._

**Kagome Inuitsumo:** _Valeu espero que continue gostando. E o sesshy e a Rin voltaram nesse cap._

**Lory Higurashi:** _E começou hoje a tão esperada guerra espero que esteja boa._

**MariInha:** _Que isso eu deveria pedir desculpas por não ter postado como normalmente eu faço tava na semana de prova e tinha um trabalho para apresentar depois ai fiquei toda enrolada então só pude posta agora._

Como já disse peso desculpas por só ter postado agora por causa da escola mais ta ai mais um cap. esperem que gostem.

Brigada pelos reviews e por lerem essa fic

Valeu

Kissus


	19. Unidos nossas chances aumentam

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**19º Capitulo: Unidos nossas chances aumentam.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Houve vários barulhos de laminas em atrito quando os dois lados inimigos se atacaram enquanto varias flechas ainda voavam dos dois lados derrubando muitos e agora Kagome, Rin e Sango não podiam mais atirar, pois não queriam acerta seus aliados, os outros notaram isso e simplesmente sorriram voltando a lutar, as meninas também sorriam mais Kagome ficou seria ao notar algo se virou rapidamente e viu um ataque pelos fundos do castelo onde quase todos que protegiam aquela área já se encontravam mortos ou desacordados.

---Meninas, olhem. ----Kagome chamou as outras duas e elas olharam para o ponto que a outra apontava e abriram a boca surpresa com o ataque.

---Vamos? ----Sango falou já se preparando para avançar, esta olhava para Kagome esta simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça.

---Rin vc fica aqui nos ajudando com as flechas. ----Kagome disse e viu essa concordar levemente com um pequeno sorriso.

Kagome e Sango pularam para dentro do castelo avançando em direção dos fundos dos castelos.

"Sinto muito amor" ---Kagome transmitiu já avançando para lutar chamando a atenção dos youkais que simplesmente sorriram.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Droga. ----Inuyasha praguejou e seu irmão mais velho estava ao seu lado depois de matar mais um youkai e virou-se para ele interrogativamente, este só olhou para trás sendo seguido pelo irmão e só encontraram Rin que deu um leve aceno.

"Rin o que ouve?" ---Sesshoumaru perguntou de um modo que fez Rin estremecer.

"Bom ta tendo um ataque pelos fundos e as meninas foram lá para impedir." ---disse simplesmente.

---Esta havendo um ataque pelos fundos. ----Sesshoumaru disse para o irmão que simplesmente concordou e logo Miroku estava ao lado deles sabendo o que tinha ocorrido.

---Eu vou lá. ----Inuyasha disse já fazendo a égua negra dar a volta para o castelo.

---Cuide bem delas irmãozinho. ----Sesshoumaru disse. ----E cuide-se também. ----completou vendo o outro sorrir enquanto concordava e ia à direção do castelo rapidamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---KAGOME. ----Sango gritou e a outra apenas concordou e fechou os olhos e deixando as mãos em uma posição como se estivesse meditando neste momento entrou a ponto de ver um youkai avançar na direção de sua esposa mais esta estava de olhos fechados e podia jurar que estava a sussurra algo que era impossível de ouvir, avançou na esperança de conseguir fazer algo mais já era tarde o youkai já estava atacando, mais para sua surpresa este foi repelido para longe algo que não esperava, olhou para Sango e esta deu o chute em um youkai próximo e olhou para Kagome como se esperasse algo.

---Pronto. ----Kagome disse e abriu os olhos olhando diretamente para Sango que esticou uma das mãos e algo começou a se forma ali e logo pode-se ver um bumerangue gigante nas mãos desta que sorriu.

---HIRAIKOTSU. ----Sango gritou lançando aquele enorme objeto deixando vários youkais em pedaços surpreendendo o hanyou.

---SANGO. ----Kagome gritou e esta segurou novamente o hiraikotsu nas mãos e olhando para Kagome e simplesmente concordou soltando um alto assobio e logo Inuyasha pode ver uma youkai se aproximando.

---Kirara. ----Sango chamou em voz baixa a gata voou ate ela e Sango agarrou-se nesta fazendo-a lançar vôo, Kagome continuou quieta enquanto muitos youkais se aproximavam.

---KAGOME. ----Inuyasha gritou enquanto se aproximava e surpreendeu-se quando uma fumaça de cor branca começou a rodear, esta ao ouvi-lo chamar olhou para ele e fez algum tipo de som com a garganta que ele não pode entender, mais a égua Yami pareceu entender e empinou mostrando isso Inuyasha inconscientemente fechou os olhos e quando os abriu parecia esta voando olhou para baixo e viu que era isso que acontecia e a égua na qual galopava agora se encontrava em um tom dourado e sua crina parecia em chamas mais essa nada fazia com sua pele e seus olhos estavam vermelhos enquanto galopava sobre o ar. Agora entendia a insistência de Kagome para que usasse Yami para batalhar.

_Flashback_

---Antes da batalha quero lhe pedi mais uma coisa. ----Kagome disse enquanto estavam deitados na cama.

---Peça. ----Inuyasha disse acariciando suas costas.

---Quero que na batalha vc use Yami. ----disse como se fosse algo natural.

---Mas... ----começou sendo interrompindo por um leve roçar de lábios que a esposa fez.

---Onegai. ----pediu suplicante.

---Hai. ----respondeu a contra gosto.

_Fim do Flashback_

Realmente não se arrependia de ter aceitado o pedido de sua esposa, a fumaça aumentou e pode-se ver vários youkais caindo no chão.

---Eu vou lá. ----Inuyasha disse mais Yami não ousou se mexer.

---Não vai acontecer nada com ela. ----Sango disse aparecendo ao seu lado montada em Kirara. ----Bom agora que vc esta aqui vou ir ajudar meu esposo. ----disse e sem esperar resposta foi em direção a batalha.

Inuyasha aos poucos viu a fumaça sumir e Kagome continuava intacta como vários youkais ao seu redor e nenhum deles parecia respirar e só então Yami começou a descer. Ao chegar no chão Kagome acariciou a égua que voltou ao tom negro de antes.

---Muito bem Yami. ----disse enquanto via Inuyasha descer desta e parar ao seu lado.

---Vc esta bem? ----perguntou segurando seu rosto entre suas mãos como se a analisasse.

---Hai. ----respondeu despreocupada.

---Ótimo. ----disse antes de beijá-la demonstrando toda sua preocupação.

---Sinto atrapalhar o momento. ----uma voz foi ouvida fazendo com que eles se afastassem rapidamente, ----Na verdade não sinto não. ----se corrigiu sorrindo triunfante.

---Você. ----disseram Kagome e Inuyasha juntos vendo o outro simplesmente rir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---HIRAIKOTSU. ----ouviu-se um grito e todos viram um estranho objeto voando e matando vários youkais.

---Sango? ----Miroku disse surpreso olhando para a esposa que se encontrava montada em Kirara e mandou-lhe um singelo beijo, este sorriu e voltou a lutar agora com a ajuda da esposa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sesshoumaru enquanto lutava fora afastado dos outros e se encontrava cercado por vários youkais inimigos, mais ficou surpreso quando metade deles se evaporou na sua frente, mais sua surpresa se foi ao ver um flecha olhou para trás e viu sua esposa com um grande sorriso acenando este sorriu.

"Obrigado" ---enviou para a amada.

"Disponha" ---esta respondeu feliz.

Sesshoumaru então voltou a lutar todos lutavam unidos e os bonzinhos pareciam levar vantagem por lutarem unidos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Agome-chan: Meus pêsames pela sua net espero que consiga resolver isso logo e bom a ação ta continuando e no próximo ainda vai ter mais um pouco.

Kagome Inuitsumo: Faço o que posso mais nem sempre consigo atualizar diariamente escola, curso coisas do tipo atrapalham um pouco.

Tsuque Higurashi: por eu postar rápido os cap. acabam ficando pequenos mais quando posso faço uns maiores e valeu por gostar.

MariInha: Que bom que vc gosta bom aqui ta mais um pedaço da batalha, eu concordo com relação a escola mais é preciso.

Thamiris: Valeu espero que continue gostando.

Lory Higurashi: Um pouco de ação não faz mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?

Kissus

Brigadinha.


	20. Seu fim

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**20º Capitulo: Seu fim. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Ora por que a surpresa? Afinal eu sou o inimigo que vcs estão enfrentando. ----Naraku disse e ao seu lado estava Kouga com uma cara muito emburrada e encarando todos os lados menos para onde o casal se encontrava. ----Kouga. ----Naraku apontou e Kouga olhou na direção que este apontava e viu Rin na mureta, Kouga notou isso e um sorriso maléfico surgiu em seus lábios. ----Sabe o que fazer. ----Naraku finalizou vendo Kouga concordar e seguir em um redemoinho na direção da muralha.

---Não. ----Kagome disse se virando para segui-lo.

---Não sua batalha é comigo. ----Naraku disse e Kagome voltou-se para olhar para ele que sorria triunfante.

---Tampe os ouvidos. ----Kagome sussurrou para que só Inuyasha ouvi-se, este olhou para ela que sorria indicando que iria fazer algo então resolveu obedecer tampando os ouvidos. Kagome virou-se novamente na direção de Kouga e pegou ar para os pulmões então deixando as mãos novamente na em uma posição estranha e soltou um grito que fez um vento feroz ir em direção ao Kouga o que fez o redemoinho desaparecer e este cair, Rin reconhecendo esse som e o que significava por isso olhou para trás vendo o youkai se levantar e olhar em sua direção e este olhava com ódio para Kagome que simplesmente sorriu e acenou para Rin fazendo sinal positivo que a outra correspondeu e pulou a mureta na direção oposta a de Kouga indo na direção de onde vira seu marido pela ultima vez e notou que era seguida por Kouga mais esta não se importou muito simplesmente continuou a correr e o youkai lobo após o grito não pode mais correr em grande velocidade por isso não tinha mais seu redemoinho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Onde foi parar a menininha frágil ao qual eu matei o pai há alguns anos atrás? ----Naraku perguntou meio surpreso pelo que ela havia feito.

---Vc a matou no mesmo dia em que matou o meu pai. ----Kagome disse dando um passo a frente mais foi segurada por Inuyasha que lhe lançou um olhar "TOME CUIDADO" e Kagome parou.

---Deveria te-la matado quando tive chance, mais vc era bela demais ia ser um desperdiço, não é mesmo? ----Naraku disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

---Cale a boca seu desgraçado, não lhe dou direito a falar assim de minha esposa. ----disse Inuyasha desembainhando a espada e esta de enferrujada virou uma espada grande e espetacular.

---Acha que pode me vencer hanyou? ----Naraku disse a Kagome sorriu. ----Do que esta rindo humana? ----perguntou com desprezo.

---Vc também é um hanyou, mais pelo menos Inuyasha nasceu sendo um. ----Kagome disse e Inuyasha olhou para ela confusa.

---O que quer dizer com isso? ----perguntou Inuyasha.

---Ele foi corrompido, nasceu humano mais antes de morrer vendou sua alma para youkais e estes o possuíram formando o que ele é hoje. ----Kagome disse sorrindo. ----Não é mesmo Onigumo? ----Kagome disse olhando diretamente para Naraku.

---Onigumo morreu na noite que Naraku nasceu mais vejo que descobriu sobre mim. ----Naraku disse dando um passo a frente e Inuyasha fez o mesmo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que houve Rin? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou ao ver a esposa ali ofegante, esta deu mais alguns passos a frente e lhe abraçando.

---Vc sempre quis saber quem matara minha ultima família. ----Rin disse e logo Kouga apareceu.

---Ora criança deveria ter morrido junto com seu irmão. ----Kouga disse sorrindo sem se importar com Sesshoumaru.

---Vc não vai encostar um dedo na minha esposa seu lobo. ----Sesshoumaru disse entre dentes apertando Rin mais contra si.

---Então vai morrer com ela cachorro. ----Kouga disse antes de avançar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sango e Miroku lutavam bem juntos nesse momento os dois se encontravam em Kirara lutando contra os youkais de repente um youkai corvo gigante e negro vinha em sua direção e em cima deste podia-se ver Minaji que sorria extremamente maliciosa enquanto avançava indicando que iria atacar, Sango simplesmente sorriu do mesmo modo contra atacando Miroku simplesmente agarrou-se mais firme na cintura de sua esposa que aumentou seu sorriso.

---Pronto? ----Sango perguntou.

---Pronto. ----Miroku respondeu sorrindo como a esposa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sesshy. ----Rin chamou ao ver seu marido sendo jogado para longe.

---Sua vez princesa. ----Kouga disse avançando na direção de Rin.

---Não conte com isso youkai. ----Rin disse fazendo um gesto com a mão fazendo uma barreira que expeliu Kouga para longe.

Depois de desfazer a barreira avançou em Kouga que pego de surpresa acabou voando longe pelo chute que Rin deu, nisso Sesshoumaru levantou e enquanto Kouga levantou um chicote azul saiu de uma das mãos do inu-youkai e lançou contra o youkai lobo que foi pego de surpresa e por pouco conseguiu desviar recebendo um corte na perna dificultando seus movimentos.

---Ira se arrepender de ameaçar minha esposa e minha família. ----Sesshoumaru disse raivoso preparando novamente o chicote.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naraku e Inuyasha estavam lutando em uma grande velocidade dificultando alguma reação da parte de Kagome que só podia tentar acompanhar a luta torcendo por Inuyasha, mais podia sentir que este já estava ferido assim como Naraku que pelos golpes que recebia já deveria estar morto, então Kagome reparou em algo e sem que os dois notasse se afastou cuidadosamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc tem que permanecer vivo. ----Kagura disse, esta se encontrava no meu da floresta em um lugar fechado onde a escuridão dominava.

---Eu sei que tenho que permanecer vivo meu coração é muito importante. ----ouviu-se um voz doce e calma responder.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sango. ----Miroku chamou vendo a mulher desacordada após a queda que tiveram por causa de um ataque de Minaji que fez Kirara cair.

---Então príncipe sua princesa morreu? ----Minaji perguntou debochada olhando para ele que segurava sua esposa, este a colocou sua esposa delicadamente no chão.

---Cuide dela Kirara. ----Miroku ordenou e Kirara confirmou chegando mais próximo da dona. ----Eu vou cuidar disso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc esta bem meu amor? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou abraçando a esposa que simplesmente confirmou enquanto começava a soluçar vendo o corpo inerte de Kouga sumir pouco a pouco após o golpe de seu marido. ----Shiii tudo acabou agora. ----consolou a esposa que aos poucos foi parando de chorar.

---Obrigada. ----sussurrou Rin após finalmente conseguir parar de chorar.

---Sempre farei de tudo por vc minha pequena. ----disse dando um pequeno e singelo beijo em seus lábios. ----Vamos a guerra ainda não acabou. ----disse estendendo a mão para ela que sorriu e confirmou segurando sua mão enquanto voltava para o meio da batalha onde lutavam lado a lado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome andava em meio à floresta enquanto o aperto em seu coração aumentava, sabia e isso significava que tinha pouco tempo e que seu marido estava muito ferido tinha que fazer algo antes que o pior acontecesse para todos.

---Ora não é que eu estava certa. ----Kagome disse sorrindo.

---O que faz aqui? ----disse a mulher assustada com a presença da humana ali.

---Vim acabar com tudo isso. ----disse dando um passo a frente.

---Kagura acabe com ela. ----a voz calma e doce novamente e Kagura simplesmente confirmou avançando, Kagome simplesmente sorriu e se preparou para lutar agora estava sozinha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Morra humano idiota. ----Minaji disse vendo Miroku no chão com vários cortes, Minaji preparava-se para cravar uma espada neste, mais de repente sua boca abriu em um grito mudo soltou a espada e caiu de joelhos no chão e por trás dessa apareceu Sango com um sorriso triunfante estava ferida também mais não tanto quanto Miroku este sorriu sussurrando um "obrigando" enquanto via Minaji sumir entre eles.

---Não precisa agradecer eu não quero ficar viúva tão cedo. ----disse estendendo a mão para o marido que aceitou. ----Vc ainda consegue lutar? ----perguntou preocupada vendo os cortes espalhados pelo corpo de Miroku.

---Hai eu consigo e vc? ----perguntou vendo a mulher concordar levemente.

---Vamos? ----perguntou começando a andar sendo seguida pelo marido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naraku ainda lutava com Inuyasha os dois já estavam bem feridos sendo que Naraku estava mais e já deveria ter morrido mais esse continuava de pé como se não tivesse nenhum arranhão, agora lutavam junto com os outros, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku e Sango lutavam ali ajudando para que ninguém interviesse entre a luta dos outros dois e ninguém reparou que Kagome não estava ali.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Suas roupas continham vários cortes e algumas manchas de sangue mais sua oponente estava mais ferida que ela e sangrava muito mais alem de demonstrar sinais de cansaço.

---Vc luta muito bem para uma humana. ----disse ofegante após levar mais um golpe seu corpo tinha vários punhais que sua inimiga em suas distrações jogava.

---Vc ainda não viu nada. ----Kagome disse. ----Por que não me ajuda se Naraku morrer vc ganha sua liberdade. ----finalizou sorrindo, Kagura por sua vez pensou na possibilidade.

---Não ouça ela eu ainda posso matá-la. ----ouviu-se novamente.

---Ele esta certo. ----Kagura disse ante de voltar a atacar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Após mais um tempo de luta todos já estavam se cansando e aquela luta parecia não terminar nunca.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Acabou. ----Kagome disse antes de acertar mais um punhal e este acertou Kagura em cheio e esta começou a sumir, enquanto ia à direção do pequeno objeto que Kagura soltara antes de começar a lutar, este era um bebe de cabelos meio rosados e olhos da mesma cor. ----Se não soubesse o que vc é eu até te adotava. ----Kagome disse tirando mais um punhal se preparando para acerta o coração do pequeno a sua frente, antes de atacar viu que este continha uma barreira forte ao seu redor rodeou sua adaga e sua mão em uma barreira e atacou.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Após um golpe Naraku começou a evaporar assim como muitos youkais.

---Mais como? Isso não deveria acontecer. ----Naraku dizia enquanto sumia, Inuyasha vendo isso relaxou e quase caiu se não fosse seu pai que o tivesse segurado,os últimos youkais foram mortos pelos outros então todos relaxaram enquanto outros festejavam a vitória.

---Onde esta Kagome? ----Rin fora a primeira a notar.

---Não faço idéia. ----Sango respondeu também notando isso e Inuyasha que ainda era amparado pelo pai levantou rapidamente.

---Onde esta minha esposa? ----perguntou olhando para os lados a procura desta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome encontrava-se sentada escorada em uma arvore de olhos fechados apesar de ter feito uma barreira a dele era mais forte e acabou queimando um pouco sua mão e esta sangrava levemente mais essa não se importava com isso o importante era que a guerra provavelmente havia acabado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sinto cheiro do sangue dela. ----Sesshoumaru disse.

---Eu também. ----disse Inu no Taisho.

---Posso sentir também. ----Inuyasha disse preocupado e com a ajuda do pai foram todos na direção do cheiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Kagome? ----esta ouviu seu nome e abriu os olhos vendo todos ali.

---Vc esta bem? ----Rin perguntou vendo o sangue nas mãos dela e por quase todo o corpo.

---Hai eu estou. ----respondeu fracamente se levantando.

---E vcs? ----perguntou quando estava mais próxima.

---Tirando alguns arranhões estamos todos bem. ----Inu no Taisho disse.

---Pelo visto rolou um festa particular por aqui. ----Miroku disse vendo vários pedaços de roupas e sangue por todos os lados.

---Nada demais. ----respondeu e então começou a narrar tudo que aconteceu, estava montada em Yami com Inuyasha a sua frente descasando apoiando a costa nos seios dela mais estava acordado ouvindo toda a historia, Sango estava em Kirara e Miroku se encontrava do mesmo jeito que Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru carregava Rin e Inu no Taisho caminhava junto com eles.

---Nunca havia imaginado isso. ----Inu no Taisho disse.

---Mais o importante é que acabou. ----Sesshoumaru disse parecendo aliviado.

---Sim isso é verdade. ----Inu no Taisho disse suspirando de puro alivio.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Todos se encontravam deitados em camas com seus curativos descansando, realmente era bom relaxar após tudo foram quase dois dias sem dormir só lutando sem para e agora fazia dois dias que havia acabado tudo, Sesshoumaru e Inu no Taisho já estavam bem e resolvendo tudo sobre os estragos que a guerra causara.

Sango também já estava muito bem e cuidava de Miroku. Kagome só estava ferida na mão mais por insistência de Inuyasha ainda continuava no quarto e Rin também era obrigada por Sesshoumaru a continuar descansando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Algo errado amor? ----Inuyasha perguntou vendo a esposa olhando para algum ponto no céu parecendo perdida em seus pensamentos, abraçando-a pela cintura e apoiando o queixo no ombro desta.

---Não a nada errado só estou feliz por tudo esta de volta ao normal. ----disse sorrindo.

---Também estou feliz meu anjo, mais por que estava tão seria? ----perguntou depositando um beijo na base do pescoço de Kagome que se arrepiou levemente.

---Estava pensando em tudo que houve em minha vida ate te conhecer. ----disse rodando nos braços do marido.

---Já esta tarde meu bem vc deve estar cansada. ----disse dando um selinho na esposa que depois deste confirmou com a cabeça levemente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dois meses após a guerra, Kagome se sentia realmente enjoada e Inuyasha a obrigou a ficar deitada, já imaginava o que tinha assim como os outros, mais preferiu esperar um pouco mais para ter certeza.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Thamiris:** _Valeu por ler as fics que eu faço e que bom que esteja gostando espero que continue assim._

**MariInha:** _Sim era mais estava acompanhado._

**Cris:** _Valeu espero que continue gostando._

**Agome-chan:** _Valeu pelo elogio e por arrumar um jeito de ler essa fic._

Kissus

Até a próxima gente valeu por tudo.

Ja ne


	21. Novo inimigo?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**21º Capitulo: Novo inimigo? **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc esta bem amor? ----Inuyasha perguntou vendo Kagome meio pálida deitada na cama.

---Hai só estou um pouco cansada. ----disse e então sorriu. ----Acho que estou ficando mole. ----disse vendo Inuyasha rir um pouco e deitar-se ao seu lado.

---Vc ainda continua sendo aquela grande guerreira que nos ajudou a vencer aquela guerra. ----disse enquanto se ajeitavam de maneira mais confortável na cama.

---É só muda que agora eu to gorda. ----disse e os dois riram um pouco era bom ter aquela harmonia novamente e querendo ou não o coração de Inuyasha estava muito mais aliviado em saber sobre toda a vida de Kagome, pois todas as duvidas que ainda restaram depois de ter descoberto ela fez questão de esclarecer assim como Sango para Miroku tudo estava indo muito bem, Rin também engravidou novamente e esta se encontra com apenas quatro meses diferente de Kagome que agora a qualquer momento o bebe poderia nascer e a preocupação de Inuyasha aumentava, mais não podia evitar que Kagome desse suas voltas matutinas ao qual ela sabia perfeitamente que ele a seguia descaradamente mais não se importava era muito bonitinho a preocupação dele. Desde a morte de Kouga Inuyasha pareceu ficar mais seguro e seus ciúmes diminuíram mais não sumiram, pois ainda existiam outros homens mais todos desistiam ao conhecê-lo "bem", mais Kouga era seu grande inimigo quando se tratava de coração. Inuyasha também teve que explicar muitas coisas sobre a vida dele antes de conhecê-la e com muita insistência da parte dela ele acabou contando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estava em mais uma de suas voltas pelo jardim pensando em tudo que houve em sua vida era estranho como andava fazendo muito nisso, apesar da guerra ter terminado e tudo parecer bem havia alguma coisa que a preocupava e muito como se tivesse se esquecendo de algo muito importante e não gostava nada dessa sensação, pois sabia que esse sentimento significava que algo ruim podia acontecer e estava temerosa com relação a isso e já falara com Inuyasha e este disse para que ela não se preocupasse afinal se estivessem todos juntos venceriam seja qual fosse o inimigo.

---Inuyasha. ----chamou calmamente e não ouviu resposta. ----Ora vamos eu sei que vc esta aqui. ----disse sorrindo.

---Desde quando? ----perguntou aparecendo na sua frente de braços cruzados.

---Desde sempre vc não pode se esconder de mim já deveria saber disso. ----disse com um largo sorriso se aproximando.

---Keh mulher, vc se acha. ----disse se virando e começando a andar sendo acompanhado por Kagome que sorriu com o comentário.

---Tenho um ótimo professor. ----disse de forma cética.

---Me apresenta ele querida, por que eu não conheço. ----disse olhando-a decanto de olho.

---To olhando pra ele seu bobo. ----disse sorrindo enquanto paravam e ficavam de frente um para o outro sorrindo.

---E então como estam meu amores? ----perguntou acariciando a barriga dela que sorriu ao sentir o bebe chutar viu o brilho nos olhos de Inuyasha e era extremamente estranho para ela vê-lo tão vulnerável e ao mesmo tempo amável.

---Bom parece tudo bem. ----disse sorrindo.

---Que tal voltarmos? ----perguntou se endireitando.

---Hai. ----disse andando de volta ao castelo ao lado de Inuyasha de mão dadas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc esta bem Rin? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou pela que devia ser a décima vez naquele dia.

---Eu já disse que eu estou bem Sesshy. ----disse Rin sorrindo.

---Só pra confirma. ----disse Sesshoumaru com um pequeno sorriso.

PAFT

---Pesei que eles já tinham passado dessa parte. ----disse Rin sorrindo.

---Parece que não. ----Sesshoumaru disse entediado.

---Não acredito que vc ainda faz isso. ----Sango disse bufando de raiva e aparecendo na sala onde Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam.

---Ela ia cair eu só segurei. ----Miroku disse parecendo inocente.

---Ah claro eu vi vc segurando ela muito bem. ----disse Sango ficando de frente para ele que parou de andar também.

---Foi sem querer eu já disse e não é culpa minha se vc não acredita. ----Miroku disse começando a se irritar afinal dessa vez ele era inocente mesmo a moça havia tropeçado na sua frente e ele a aparou mais acabou caindo junto ficando numa posição constrangedora.

---Ei, ei o que esta havendo aqui? ----Inuyasha perguntou entrando na sala junto a Kagome.

---Esse hentai caiu em recaída. ----Sango disse completamente irritada.

---Acalme-se Sango vc não deve se irritar assim com facilidade. ----Kagome disse tranqüilizando a quase irmã.

---Mais ele teve uma recaída e eu vi tudo. ----Sango disse olhando para Kagome que sorria levemente era quase como no começo do relacionamento deles.

---Miroku o que houve? ----Kagome perguntou olhando diretamente para Miroku e esse começou a narrar os fatos e começaram a discutir novamente agora todos juntos falando todos de uma vez não se podia entender nada.

---Lar doce lar. ----Inu no Taisho disse vendo os filhos e as noras naquela briga sem pé nem cabeça.

---Isso mesmo. ----Izayoi disse ao seu lado sorrindo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Senhora Naraku falhou. ----anunciou a uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e assim como seus olhos.

---Então esta na hora de eu intervir. ----disse a mulher abrindo os olhos e sorrindo maleficamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Acho que dessa vez o Miroku ta falando a verdade. ----Kagome disse quando todos se calaram.

---Eu concordo. ----Rin disse.

---É mais quem tem que concordar sou eu. ----Sango disse e logo começaram todos a falar de uma vez novamente então Kagome parou ao sentir uma pontada e após mais um tempo sentiu outra e esta foi mais forte.

---Inuyasha. ----sussurrou mais todos ainda estavam brigando.

Todos continuaram aquela briga sem pé nem cabeça, enquanto as contrações aumentavam.

---INUYASHA. ----Kagome dessa vez gritou a pleno pulmões chamando a atenção de todos e nesse momento a bolsa havia estourado.

---Hai. ----disse ele num sussurro enquanto tampava as orelhas assim como Sesshoumaru afinal nenhum dos dois imaginava que o grito fosse doer tanto em suas orelhas.

---Vai nascer. ----disse sussurrando novamente após mais uma contração.

---Nani? ----perguntou ainda meio atordoado pelo grito.

---Seu filho vai nasce baka. ----Sesshoumaru disse já que se recuperara primeiro, Inuyasha apenas concordou e pegou Kagome no colo levando-a para o quarto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---É uma linda menina. ----a parteira disse entregando o bebe para Inuyasha que sorriu vendo a pequena em seus braços, esta se parecia mais com Kagome e tinha olhos iguais os da mãe diferentes com um brilho do dourado e os cabelos negros assim como as orelhas caninas que também eram negras.

---Irmã. ----ouviu Youky dizer ao lado da mãe na cama.

---Isso mesmo querido é sua irmãzinha. ----Kagome disse. ----que nome vamos dar a ela? ----quis saber com o filho mais velho no colo.

---Hina. ----Inuyasha sussurrou e viu a filha olhar para ele e sorrir.

---É um belo nome, não é mesmo Youky? ----disse Kagome sorrindo.

---Hai. ----disse com sua voz de criança. ----E eu vrou cruida e plotreger rela. ----disse sorrindo e fazendo os pais sorrir ele ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade em frases grandes, mais diferente da prima Kurai ele e Setsuna já elaboravam frases completas enquanto Kurai ainda aprendia a pronunciar palavras simples.

---Isso mesmo. ----Inuyasha disse se juntando ao resto de sua família na cama.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Mais uma netinha. ----Izayoi suspirou feliz.

---É e logo vira mais um ou uma. ----Inu no Taisho disse sorrindo sempre quis que sua família fosse grande e agora isso estava acontecendo e isso o tornava feliz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Quando iremos atacar? ----ouviu-se a pergunta numa sala onde havia muita escuridão.

---No momento certo. ----a mulher respondeu sorrindo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MariInha:** _Bom resolvi da uma continuação a historia mais essa não vai ser muito longa é só para não acabar tão comum espero que goste._

**Agome-chan**: _Já to matando a suas saudades e é uma mini Kagome._

**Lory Higurashi**: _E vai seguir mais um pouco do anime e aqui esta a continuação._

AVISO MENINAS MEU QUERIDO PAI TA RECLAMANDO QUE EU ANDO PASSANDO MUITO TEMPO NO PC POR CAUSA DAS FICS ENTÃO SÓ VOU PODER POSTAR DE DOIS E DOIS DIAS MAIS QUANDO PUDER VOU POSTAR DE UM DIA PARA O OUTRO.

Tenho duas fics em andamento e não sei se devo começar a postar a outra antes de terminar essa seria bom ouvir a opinião de vcs.

Valeu Migas

Kissus.

Ja ne


	22. Kaguya

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**22º Capitulo: Kaguya**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

1 Ano depois...

---Ora vamos Miroku me deixe em paz. ----Sango dizia enquanto andava rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo irritada e com um Miroku entediado logo atrás, haviam discutido novamente mais dessa vez fora simplesmente por Miroku se atrasar para um compromisso e Sango ficará extremamente furiosa estava assim desde a guerra com Naraku tinha terminado.

---Isso esta ficando tedioso. ----Inuyasha suspirou ao lado da esposa que observava Youky e Hina brincando, mais parou e olhou para o que Inuyasha se referia e suspirou.

---Estou preocupada com Sango. ----Kagome soltou e Inuyasha olhou para ela preocupado.

---Por quê? ----Inuyasha perguntou abraçando a esposa, estavam sentado no sofá na sala.

---Ela não é assim tem algo muito estranho acontecendo com ela desde a morte de Naraku. ----Kagome desabafou aceitando o afeto do marido se aconchegando mais aos braços deste, Inuyasha nada disse mais também notara isso e estava preocupado com o casamento do irmão que estava indo de mal a pior.

---O que esta pensando em fazer? ----Inuyasha resolveu perguntar após o silencio repentino da esposa.

---Tem algum mal a rodeando e eu preciso acabar com isso logo antes que seja tarde demais. ----Kagome disse meio triste já havia notado uma energia maligna ao redor da quase irmã e estava extremamente preocupada. ----Pesa a Miroku para que fique longe dela por um tempo até eu resolver isso. ----finalizou se levantando rapidamente. ----Sei como resolver isso mais terei que fazer isso imediatamente. ----disse saindo da sala deixando Inuyasha sozinho com os filhos esperando para depois conversa com Miroku.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Miroku será que poderia falar com a Sango? ----Kagome perguntou atrapalhando a briga dos dois.

---À vontade. ----Miroku disse saindo para longe dali.

---O que vc quer agora? ----perguntou Sango de maneira grossa.

---Isso. ----Kagome respondeu antes de colocar uma mão em cada lado da cabeça de Sango e descarregou um pouco de energia fazendo a outra desmaiar "eu estava certa" pensou enquanto a levava para dentro do quarto. Após fazer isso se sentou ao seu lado acariciando sua testa.

"Inuyasha venha aqui e traga os outros" ---Kagome transmitiu para Inuyasha.

"Ok" ---esse enviou a resposta sem questionar nesse tempo já conhecia Kagome perfeitamente bem o suficiente para saber a hora que podia e devia contestar e esta era uma das vezes que deveria simplesmente fazer o que lhe era pedido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que houve com a minha esposa? ----Miroku perguntou preocupado ao ver a mulher desacordada na cama.

---Acho que estamos sendo atacados. ----Kagome despejou de uma vez e todos ficaram quietos.

---Se vc sabe disso quer dizer que sabe quem é. ----Rin disse se aproximando e sentando do outro lado da cama.

---Suspeito. ----disse sem olhar para os outros, focada somente em Sango que começou a se mexer.

---O que houve? Por que minha cabeça esta doendo? ----perguntou em um sussurro olhando confusa para os lados se levantando rapidamente enquanto colocava uma das mãos na cabeça.

---Esta tudo bem agora só despejei uma pequena energia para broquear o pequeno controle. ----Kagome explicou vendo todas olhá-la de modo confuso menos Sango e Rin. ----Isso explica o humor estranho de Sango não era realmente ela era algo que estava ressaltando um lado meio sombrio dela. ----Kagome explicou soltando um suspiro sabia que algo ruim ia acontecer.

---Quem fez isso? ----Miroku perguntou meio irritado.

---Kaguya? ----Rin sussurrou para si mesma.

---Hai. ----Kagome respondeu com grande certeza.

---O que? Aquela vadia do espelho? ----Sango despejou entre dentes.

---Hai. ----Kagome respondeu sorrindo sua quase irmã havia voltado.

---Por que vcs não explicam isso para nos. ----Inuyasha disse meio indiguinado.

---É uma longa historia. ----Sango disse.

---Temos tempo. ----Miroku disse se sentando na cama assim como os outros.

---No meio de uma de nossas viagens passamos por um vilarejo que estava passando por problemas e então paramos para ajudar. ----Kagome começou a narrar com um pequeno sorriso e ninguém ousou atrapalhar. ----Descobrimos tudo sobre Kaguya a princesa do espelho como era conhecida vulgarmente e então esta descobriu que talvez fossemos uma ameaça para ela e resolveu nos atacar e vencemos e para garantir a lacramos no próprio espelho, mais aquele maldito espelho da a ela a visão de coisas que a por trás das pessoas e usa isso contra elas. ----continuou mais seria, enquanto os meninos começavam a entender as coisas. ----O que houve com Sango é só uma amostra do que esta por vir, um aviso de "me aguarde eu voltei" ----terminou suspirando desanimada.

---E nos que pensamos saber tudo, ainda tinha mais isso? ----Inuyasha perguntou meio indiguinado com a descoberta.

---Peraí vc não disse que a lacraram? ----Miroku perguntou curioso.

---Hai, mais alguém deve ter tirado o lacre. ----Rin disse como se fosse obvio.

---Então temos mais um inimigo, não importa vamos vencê-la assim como vencemos Naraku. ----Sesshoumaru disse desinteressado.

---Não é a mesma coisa Sesshy. ----Rin disse com um sorriso fraco.

---Rin esta certa Kaguya e Naraku não têm muito haver. ----Kagome disse se aproximando de Inuyasha pedindo consolo só com o olhar, este suspirou e a puxou para si fazendo-a sentar em seu colo lhe dando um abraço apertado passando tranqüilidade pela união que tinham.

---Ira ficar tudo bem. ----sussurrou para ela acariciando sua costa para acalmá-la.

---Eu espero que sim. ----disse se aconchegando mais a ele.

---Nos iremos dar um jeito. ----Miroku disse indo para perto da esposa a abraçando. ----É bom te-la de volta. ----sussurrou beijando-a levemente.

---É bom esta de volta. ----Sango disse com um pequeno sorriso.

---Estaremos em mais uma luta juntos. ----Rin disse suavemente sendo abraçada pelo marido.

---Sim. ----sussurrou Sesshoumaru em seu ouvido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**MariInha:** _Sim é a Kaguya e cai sobre o homem escolhe o nome da criança meu pai que escolheu o meu e foi bem criativo "Taylane" então é por isso._

**Lory Higurashi:** _Que_ _bom que esta gostando e espero que continue assim._

**Cris:** _Pois é queria aumentar um pouco mais a fic já que os cap. são pequenos._

**Thamiris:** _Ta ai a explicação do extress da Sango._

**Agome chan:** _Vou tentar fazer isso e vou ver se consigo adiantar a que esta em andamento para ter cap. maiores, espero que goste da próxima. E gomen pela demora._

Muito obrigada por tudo

Kissus meninas

Ja ne


	23. Curto tempo para relaxar

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**23º Capitulo: Curto tempo para relaxar.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que estão me dizendo? ----Inu no Taisho disse olhando para todos da sala.

---Naraku deve te-la despertado antes da guerra. ----Inuyasha disse abraçado a sua esposa que simplesmente concordou.

---Então é melhor nos preparar para o que esta por vir. ----Izayoi disse perto de seu marido.

---Kaguya não é do tipo que aceita perder. ----Rin disse suspirando se lembrava perfeitamente da ultima batalha que tivera com ela.

---Não gosto de lembra daquele dia. ----Sango disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

---Hei eu é quem deveria esta tentando esquecer aquele dia. ----Kagome falou em tom de deboche.

---Se vc diz. ----Rin e Sango disseram da mesma maneira.

---O que houve naquele dia? ----Inu no Taisho curioso.

---E que no meio da batalha a Kagome acabou como posso dizer? ----Rin começou pensativa.

---Nua? ----Sango disse sorrindo de modo maroto.

---Como isso aconteceu? ----Izayoi disse surpresa.

---Bom não podia dizer que já estava vestida direito para uma batalha. ----Kagome lembrou meio sem jeito.

---É ela tava usando um vestido branco que eu consideraria bem curto. ----Sango disse.

---Por que estava assim? ----Inuyasha perguntou não sabia dessa historia.

---Eu não me lembro muito bem o que houve por isso não contei nada. ----Kagome disse olhando para Inuyasha que concordou levemente olhando para ela.

---É que ela foi hipnotizada. ----Rin disse olhando para a pessoa referida.

---Kaguya precisava de um sacrifício de uma jovem pura e escolheu Kagome a encontrou no meio da floresta e a hipnotizou, mais antes do sacrifício ocorrer Kagome despertou e ao desviar mais o punhal pegou no vestido e esse rasgou um pouco e no meio da luta foi-se o resto. ----Sango disse segurando o riso.

---Foi ótimo isso acontecer por que muitos youkais pararam pra babar, foi muito interessante. ----Rin disse em tom de deboche.

---Vai humilha pelo menos não fui eu que... ----Kagome começou mais foi cortada.

---Ta bom já entendi. ----Rin disse e já estava ligeiramente vermelha enquanto Kagome voltava a cor normal.

---Vcs já passaram por muitas coisas constrangedoras? ----Izayoi perguntou ainda meio risonha por causa da historia.

---É o que mais aconteceu. ----Kagome disse pensativa. ----Mais que ri muito é a que mais passou vergonha, posso listar? ----perguntou olhando discretamente para Sango que ainda ria levemente mais ao ouvir isso parou imediatamente.

---Que tal voltarmos para o assunto mais importante? ----perguntou meio nervosa Sango.

---Por mim tudo bem. ----Rin disse sorrindo afinal também sabia perfeitamente que nas batalhas Sango sempre acabava fazendo algo engraçado.

---Sou minoria não falo nada. ----Kagome falou sorrindo.

---Como vcs conseguem ficar de bom humor mesmo correndo risco de vida? ----Inuyasha perguntou meio que dando bronca apertando Kagome mais contra si.

---Vamos Inuyasha deixe de besteira ficar assim agora também não ajuda em nada. ----Miroku falou para todos ouvirem. ----Mais tarde a gente conversa viu senhorita. ----Miroku sussurrou para a esposa.

---Sou senhora não senhorita. ----corrigiu Sango em tom de deboche.

---Voltemos à guerra então. ----Sesshoumaru se pronunciou.

---Ok. ----todos disseram juntos.

---Vcs sabem o ponto fraco de Kaguya? ----Inu no Taisho perguntou e voltaram a conversa sobre tudo que iriam fazer para vencer mais um inimigo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Elas descobriram senhora. ----a mulher disse despreocupada.

---Ótimo, já esta quase na hora de atacarmos e apesar de a pureza de corpo ter sido perdida a do coração só aumenta. ----Kaguya disse sorrindo levemente.

---Ira tentar novamente senhora? ----a mulher perguntou.

---Sim vale a pena tentar novamente. ----a Kaguya respondeu.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Então estava me escondendo coisas? ----Inuyasha perguntou escondendo um sorrindo disfarçado encontrando a esposa na varanda.

---Coisas constrangedoras nada que vc precisasse saber. ----disse se virando e se encostando à grade para ver seu esposo sem camisa como costumava dormi isso quando não dormia sem nada só para provocá-la e sempre conseguia.

---Se vc diz. ----disse a abraçando.

---Desculpe por não contar sobre Kaguya não pensei que ela fosse aparecer. ----disse retribuindo o abraço.

---Não tem problema, mais tem algo lhe preocupando. ----Inuyasha disse e Kagome olhou para o céu.

---Hoje não deveria ser noite de lua cheia. ----disse apreensiva.

---Espera hoje é noite de lua cheia então Youky esta humano. ----afirmou Inuyasha meio preocupado.

---Sim eu sei e já resolvi isso. ----disse vendo-o se acalmar.

---Vc fez o que para ele não esta chorando? ----perguntou curioso.

---Um chá. ----respondeu simplesmente. ----Também dei para o filho mais novo de Rin e Sesshoumaru o Jutso. ----completou sorrindo.

---Vc sempre da jeito pra tudo. ----disse sorrindo.

---Faço o possível. ----respondeu simplesmente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Tudo acabara bem. ----Sesshoumaru disse para a esposa que estava com o filho mais novo nos braços.

---Eu espero que sim. ----Rin disse com um pequeno sorriso. ----O chá ta fazendo efeito. ----disse vendo o filhote se aconchegar a si enquanto se deixava levar pelo sono.

---Vcs sempre sabem o que fazer. ----Sesshoumaru disse simplesmente.

---Talvez. ----disse sorrindo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---É bom ter vc de volta meu amor. ----Miroku disse abraçando a esposa.

---Desculpe por tudo que vc passou enquanto eu estava meio mal. ----disse meio sem graça.

---Não se preocupe agora esta tudo bem. ----Miroku disse sorrindo levemente admirando sua cria dormindo.

---Vc é um ótimo pai sabia? ----perguntou se aproximando do marido abraçando o marido pela cintura enquanto apoiava o queixo no ombro deste.

---Bom então esta na hora de providenciarmos outro. ----disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

---Vc continua sendo um hentai. ----Sango disse mais sorrindo do mesmo modo que ele.

---Ora mais é só com vc. ----disse se virando para olhar a esposa.

---Bobo. ----disse sorrindo levemente.

---Que tal termos aquela conversa? ----Miroku disse e Sango fez cara de pensativa tentando lembrar o que ele queria falar.

---Qual conversa? ----perguntou após não conseguir lembra do que se tratava.

---Sobre assuntos constrangedores. ----disse sorrindo maroto.

---Nem vem Miroku. ----disse se afastando do mesmo e indo para a cama se sentando nesta e cruzando os braços.

---Vai amo to curioso. ----disse indo ate ela e se jogando na cama.

---Ta se vc não ri. ----disse olhando para ele vendo-o concordar e então começou a contar todos os momentos constrangedores depois de algum tempo Miroku tava rolando de ri na cama e Sango estava emburrada de braços cruzados. ----Disse que não iria rir Miroku. ----disse raivosa.

---Go... go...men HAHAHAHA é que HAHAHA impossível HAHAHAHA... ----disse sem fôlego de tanto rir.

---Ta bom eu concor HAHAHAHAHA. ----não terminou a frase começando a rir também.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Nossa ta rolando algum tipo de festa no quarto ao lado. ----Rin disse sorrindo levemente.

---É o que parece, mais sobre o que estávamos falando? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou sorrindo levemente.

---Momentos constrangedores. ----disse gargalhando ao se lembrar de uma historia que seu marido havia contado. ----Não sabia dessa sua veia cômica Sesshy. ----disse quando não tinha mais fôlego para rir.

---Mais é verdade. ----disse tentando se manter serio o que era bem difícil. ----Sua vez. ----disse ainda serio.

---Ok. ----disse ainda sorrindo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Mais um inimigo. ----Inu no Taisho disse suspirando.

---Não vamos nos preocupar com isso agora. ----Izayoi disse se deitando na cama enquanto o marido continuava na escrivaninha resolvendo algumas coisas.

---Não sei o que faria se não tivesse essa família que tenho hoje. ----disse sorrindo ao lembra a enorme e feliz família que tinha.

---Também me pego algumas vezes pensando nisso. ----Izayoi disse sorrindo e seu marido lhe olhar sorrindo também e indo para a cama.

---Lembrasse quando nos conhecemos? ----perguntou Inu no Taisho perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

---Ow se lembro. ----disse sorrindo. ----ainda bem que só um de nossos filhos puxou o seu lado hentai. ----completou o olhando de canto de olho.

---Não pensei que ele fosse ser tão pervertido. ----disse balançando negativamente a cabeça.

---Eu já imaginava. ----Izayoi disse gargalhando.

---Ta dizendo que eu era como ele? ----perguntou parecendo magoado.

---Nem adianta fazer essa cara vc era. ----disse ainda gargalhando.

---Talvez eu ainda seja. ----disse sorrindo maroto olhando para a esposa.

---Conheço esse olhar. ----disse se encolhendo.

---Que bom me poupa o trabalho de explicar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vc me parece cansado. ----Kagome sussurrou já fazia algum tempo que estavam ali na varanda conversando sobre varias coisas.

---Acho que algumas vezes vc esquece que não sou um simples humano. ----respondeu antes de depositar um leve beijo na base do pescoço da esposa.

---E vc que eu sou um simples humana estamos quites. ----disse sorrindo zombeteira.

---Mais vc não é uma simples humana. ----disse a virando para si e puxando-a contra seu peitoral.

---Não sou é? ----Kagome perguntou sorrindo.

---Vc nunca foi. ----disse puxando-a para o quarto. ----temos uma bela família. ----concluiu dando um beijo em sua testa.

---Concordo plenamente. ----disse e logo gargalhou quando seu marido a pegou no colo.

---Deveríamos comemorar isso. ----disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

---Também concordo. ----disse retribuindo o sorriso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Irei esperar eles darem o primeiro passo. ----disse Kaguya que nunca tirava o sorriso dos lábios.

---Certo senhora. ----a mulher disse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Thamiris**: _Não foi incomodo to aqui pra isso e valeu pelo elogio._

**MariInha**: _Espero que continue melhorando e que continue gostando e é sempre bom receber a visita de vcs. Queria receber noticias sobre suas fics é sempre bom ler uma boa fic to esperando viu._

**Cris**: _Que bom que esta gostando espero que continue._

**Agome** **chan**: _Que bom que gostou e espero que goste da outra também._

Valeu por tudo migas

kissus

Ja ne


	24. Ligação mais forte que o imaginado

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**24º Capitulo: Ligação mais forte que o imaginado.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome estava sem sono e se levantou e viu que ainda era cedo por causa do céu escuro, abriu o guarda roupa e tirou uma caixa onde ao abri-la viu uma besta **[a arma ta gente.** e algumas flechas apropriadas para a arma pego-as e colocou ao lado da caixa encontrando um par de sais **[num sei se escreve assim, mais são tipo adagas usadas no filme do "retorno da múmia" ou que a "Electra" usa. **e fez o mesmo.

---Sabe usa essas armas? ----ouviu alguém perguntar atrás dela mais não se assustou sabia que era ele e sabia que ele havia acordado na hora em que ela se levantou, olho-o por sobre o ombro.

---Já faz algum tempo que não necessito usá-las, mais acho que ainda sei sim. ----disse dando uma piscadela e se levantando para fita-lo, este sorriu maroto e puxou-a pela cintura.

---Posso resolver o seu problema de insônia. ----disse e depois abaixou a cabeça sentindo cheiro dela e em seguida passou levemente a língua na extensão do pescoço dela sentido-a apertar seu cabelo em um pedido mudo para ele continuar.

---Posso saber como? ----sorriu ao ouvir a voz dela extremamente rouca.

---Só mostrando pra saber. ----sussurrou levemente em seu ouvido arrepiando-a e mordendo-a levemente em seguida fazendo-a soltar um pequeno gemido, sorriu e pegou-a no colo levando-a de volta para a cama.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sesshy? ----Rin chamava levemente, sabia que era tarde mais tava com uma sensação estranha.

---Hum. ----disse ainda sono esfregando os olhos.

---Eu to com desejo. ----Rin disse suavemente, mais o youkai rapidamente levantou.

---Desejo? ----perguntou exasperado.

---Hai. ----respondeu com a voz calma, já havia sentido os enjôos e o sono excessivo, mais só agora sentiu vontade de comida estranha agora tinha certeza estava...

---Vc esta grávida? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando-a parecendo ansioso.

---Acho que sim. ----disse com um singelo sorriso, viu Sesshoumaru sorrir largamente as poucas vezes que fazia isso. ----De novo. ----disse do mesmo modo.

---Espero que seja uma menina assim como vc, parecida com vc. ----disse sorrindo levemente.

---Acha que dois meninos já são o bastante? ----perguntou brincalhona.

---Não vê a mim e meus irmãos? ----perguntou do mesmo modo ainda sorrindo, mais voltou a ficar serio. ----Vc não vai. ----disse repentinamente.

---Pra onde? ----ela perguntou seria também.

---Ao encontro de Kaguya. ----disse simplesmente.

---Mas... ----tentou argumentar.

---Já é difícil eu aceitar botar sua vida em perigo é mais difícil ainda eu deixar vc fazer isso grávida. ----disse ainda serio.

---Esta certo mais se eu não for vc também não vai. ----disse e o viu olhá-la inquisidor.

---Grr humana. ----disse puxando-a para si respirando rapidamente deixando seus rostos próximos. ----Eu concordo. ----disse sorrindo levemente.

---Por que esta sorrindo? ----perguntou temerosa.

---Vc disse que tinha um desejo. ----viu ela concorda então lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios. ----e o que era? ----perguntou maroto.

---Sabe que eu não lembro. ----sussurrou entrando no jogo do marido que simplesmente sorriu e a beijou mais intensamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Eu e Rin não vamos na busca. ----Sesshoumaru anunciou.

---Por quê? ----Sango perguntou.

---Por que ela esta grávida. ----Kagome disse sorrindo levemente sendo abraçada por Rin.

---Como sabia? ----perguntou Rin um pouco depois.

---Sei de tudo que ocorre com vcs, como acham que sempre estive lá quando precisaram? ----falou sorrindo meio de lado. ----Eu não ganhei essa cicatriz a toa. ----disse estendendo a mão mostrando uma linha branca que significava que ali havia sido cortado a algum tempo. ----Mais de sete anos aturando vcs é meio obvio que isso nos ligou. ----disse sorrindo marota enquanto os rapazes apenas ouviam aquilo sem conseguir entender muito bem o que ocorria enquanto as meninas se encontravam com os olhos lacrimejados.

---Como vc faz? ----Rin perguntou repentinamente.

---Faz o que? ----perguntou Kagome com um leve sorriso.

---Usa essa ligação? ----foi a vez de Sango perguntar.

---Só se concentrar, venho fazendo isso a anos. ----disse simplesmente.

---Peraí, que dizer que vcs tem um pacto? ----Inuyasha resolveu se pronunciar.

---Hai. ----as três disseram estendendo a mão e eles puderam ver cortes parecidos nas mãos das três.

---Quando fizeram isso? ----Miroku perguntou.

---Quando nos conhecemos melhor e descobrimos que agora era só a gente e como gostávamos uma da outra nos transformamos em irmãs e pra confirma fizemos esse pacto, mais não pensei que poderia nos ligar realmente. ----Sango explicou.

---Nem eu pensava até um dia estava sozinha vcs tinham ido fazer algo ao qual eu não deveria saber e então resolvi pensar um pouco em tudo que á havia passado, mais o que veio a minha mente foi o momento que nos conhecemos e senti um pressentimento, então comecei a andar e quando vi encontrei vcs e estavam sendo atacadas quando descobri sobre a ligação com o tempo a melhorei, agora toda vez que estão passando por algo bom ou ruim eu já sinto naturalmente. ----explicou em um fôlego só.

---Isso é um máximo somos irmãs de verdade então? ----Rin perguntou super feliz.

---De coração e de sangue. ----Sesshoumaru disse meio impressionado era difícil humanos conseguir ligações desse tipo.

---Que ótimo. ----Sango disse sorrindo.

---Pode ficar lhe mantenho informada. ----Kagome disse dando um pequeno beijo em sua testa. ----Pode contar comigo pequena. ----disse usando o velho apelido o que fez a outra ri.

---Sei que posso contar sempre com vc anjo. ----disse relembrando o apelido.

---Grande apelido do passado, não é mesmo? ----Sango disse realmente animada.

---Exterminador. ----as três disseram juntas caindo na gargalha em seguida.

---Vcs tem apelidos? ----os três perguntaram meio surpresos, afinal Sesshoumaru realmente chamava Rin de pequena, já os outros nunca imaginaram isso alem de algumas vezes a chamarem também de apelidos carinhosos, mais Miroku nunca pensaria em chamar Sango de exterminadora.

---Sim temos apelidos separados... ----Sango disse.

---E coletivos... ----Kagome continuou.

---Que caso vcs queiram saber era Anjos da Sedução... ----foi a vez de Rin falar.

---E o motivo disso era por sermos garotas... ----Kagome novamente.

---Muito belas. ----Miroku disse completando.

---Já tinha ouvido falar sobre vcs, mais sempre faziam parecerem lendas. -----Inuyasha disse pensativo.

---E agora acho que somos mesmo não fazemos mais nada que fazíamos antes. ----Sango disse.

---Vcs sabiam que eram conhecidas como heroínas no meio do povo? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou meio interessado.

---Iie. ----responderam sinceramente.

---Mais vcs eram. ----Inuyasha disse abraçando Kagome por trás. ----Por que te chamam de anjo? ----perguntou para a esposa.

---Era como meu pai me chamava. ----disse olhando para ele.

---Sinto muito. ----sussurrou para ela.

---Sem problema. ----disse erguendo a mão para acariciar a nuca do marido que encostou o queixo no ombro desta.

---E vc Sango? ----Miroku perguntou.

---Por que vim de uma aldeia de exterminadores. ----respondeu como se fosse obvio.

---E por que pequena? ----Sesshoumaru não resistiu.

---Pelo mesmo motivo que vc me chama. ----disse rindo.

---Bom a conversa ta boa, mais temos que parti. ----Sango disse já montando em Kirara sendo seguida por Miroku.

---Claro. ----Kagome concordou e fez o já conhecido barulho com a garganta e Yami apareceu parando a sua frente, Kagome subiu e estendeu a mão para Inuyasha.

---Iie eu vou correndo mesmo. ----disse já começando a andar.

---Vc que sabe. ----disse e Yami começou a cavalgar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Senhora eles estão em busca de nos. ----ouviu-se alguém dizer.

---Ótimo esse é o primeiro passo que eu esperava, deixem eles nos acharem. ----Kaguya disse mantendo o seu sempre sorriso.

---Tem certeza senhora. ----perguntou temerosa.

---Hai. ----respondeu segura de si.

A outra simplesmente fez uma reverencia e em um lago rodeado pela mata começou a surgi um belo castelo realmente era um belo e enorme castelo.

---Vamos ver o que vira de agora em diante. ----Kaguya disse sem se abalar.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Thamiris:** _valeu moça vou tentar._

**Kagome Inuitsumo:** _Espero que tenha aproveitado viu, espero que continue acompanhando_.

**Taisho Girl s2:** _Legal o novo nick ficou criativo, também gosto do Inu no Taisho apesar de ele não aparecer muito no anime, bom vou ver como vai ser a guerra e eu só assisti o filme no computador e acho que foi em inglês ou algo assim mais foi bem legal._

**Leila-flor**_ bem-vinda e não se preocupe eu quebrei a cabeça pra posta minha primeira historia, mais eu vou tentar te ajudar se vc consegui entender: Stories – New Story – guidelines – depois aparece um belo texto em inglês – no final do texto o "confirm Acceptance of guidelines" – depois aperte " Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines"._

_Bom é isso espero que seja útil._

**Agome chan:** _Talvez ela morra sorrindo rsrsrsrs. O tema envolve coisas meio sobrenaturais, mais detalhe na fic que já ta quatro cap. adiantada e são bem grandes para satisfazer os leitores ;_

_bigadinho por tudo._

_Kissus meninas _

Ja ne.


	25. A Flecha

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**25º Capitulo: A flecha.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Inuyasha, precisamos descansa. ----Sango comentou ainda montada em Kirara junta a Miroku enquanto a youkai corria lado a lado com o hanyou.

---Feh. ----foi tudo que Inuyasha fez e continuou a correr sem se importar, mais parou rapidamente quando Yami surgiu a sua frente onde sua esposa estava montada, lhe lançou um leve sorriso enquanto descia do animal.

---Tem um rio aqui perto. ----falou olhando para todos, Sango e Miroku já haviam decido de Kirara e esta já estava na forma de uma pequena gata de duas caldas.

---Como sabe? ----Miroku perguntou meio surpreso enquanto sua esposa apenas ria de lado.

---Por que acha que não a via-mos enquanto estávamos lá em cima? ----Sango perguntou sorrindo.

---Hum. ----foi tudo que o outro fez enquanto acenava levemente com a cabeça.

---Muito bom. ----Inuyasha falou enquanto caminhava ao lado da esposa que o olhou por um instante e logo voltou a olhar para frente.

---Por quê? ----perguntou após um pouco de silencio entre eles.

---Vc é bem esperta para uma humana, as vezes chego a me esquecer de que é uma. ----falou a olhando intensamente esperando uma resposta.

---Agradeço por pensar isso mais nunca deixarei de ser uma humana, mais muito me satisfaz saber que essa diferença entre nos não nos prejudique. ----disse ainda sem encará-lo. ----É bom saber que nada mais pode se por contra nos. ----disse finalmente o encarando e o olhando com a mesma intensidade que ele a olhava, haviam chegado ao rio e já era fim de tarde, aumentando ainda mais a beleza do local. Inuyasha sorriu e a puxou pela cintura vendo-a apenas sorrir e a beijou mostrando toda a segurança que sentia afirmando que faziam dele as palavras dela, esta o enlaçou pelo pescoço a muito não se beijavam com tanta necessidade, pois beijavam-se assim no começo de seu relacionamento.

---Inu. ----Kagome sussurrou rouca de desejo ainda com os lábios juntos a de Inuyasha, alguma coisa naquele beijo havia mexido muito com ela.

---Eu sei. ----sussurrou do mesmo modo, podia dizer que nunca a havia beijado daquele jeito mais o que ela disse lhe deu uma grande segurança, segurança essa que nem esses anos de casamento e nem os filhos o aviam dado. Beijou-a novamente e dessa vez com um pouco mais de intensidade o cheiro dela havia mudado e isso não ajudava muito em seu alto controle, parecia um adolescente, mais com muito esforço se separou e em seguida Miroku e Sango chegaram discutindo e Kagome se colocou a frente de Inuyasha sabendo o estado em que o marido se encontrava afinal seus corpos estavam unidos enquanto se beijavam. ----Essa proximidade não ira ajudar muito querida. ----Inuyasha sussurrou e sua voz se encontrava extremamente rouca.

---Se quiser saiu daqui e deixo vc a mostra meu bem, garanto que aquela briga ira acabar rapidamente. ----disse ameaçando sair, mais seu marido a puxou rapidamente para si o que a fez soltar um curto gemido.

---Eles não podem sentir mais eu posso e vc esta tão ou pior que eu. ----disse sorrindo maliciosamente, mais ainda assim rouco Kagome sorriu e se pressionou mais contra ele e sorriu triunfante quando este soltou um gemido.

---Por que vcs estão brigando? ----perguntou chamando a atenção dos outros dois e só assim notou que eles estavam meio desarrumados. ----O que houve? ----perguntou sorrindo levemente.

---Esse imbecil fez a gente se perde. ----Sango disse enquanto se arrumava.

---Como ele fez isso? ----dessa vez Inuyasha perguntou e notou que sua voz já estava se normalizando e que os outros dois não ouviram a leve rouquidão que ainda continha em sua voz, mais para sua surpresa e raiva sua esposa se mexeu e se possível deixou a proximidade entre eles ainda maior. ----Pra com isso mulher ou não vou me importar por temos companhia. ----disse e sua voz estava novamente rouca. ----Droga. ----disse enquanto sua esposa apenas sorria.

---E então como ele fez vcs se perderem? ----Kagome perguntou tranquilamente para raiva de Inuyasha.

"Acabamos com esse joguinho depois." ---lhe enviou presunçoso.

"Estarei esperando" ---enviou confiante.

---Ele me agarrou. ----Sango sussurrou, mais auto o suficiente para todos ouvirem, olharam para Miroku e o viram sorrir maliciosamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Senhora. ----novamente chamou a mulher.

---Sim Kanna. ----disse a mulher simplesmente.

---Eles estão próximos. ----disse mostrando a imagem de quatro pessoas na margem de um rio conversando banalidades.

---Ótimo, irei me preparar para a vinda deles. ----disse a mulher levantando-se de seu trono.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sesshy? ----Rin chamou enquanto andava pela casa.

---Sim. ----Sesshoumaru disse aparecendo repentinamente ao lado dela que deu um pulo com o susto.

---Ai sesshy assim vc me mata. ----disse com a mão no peito tentando acalmar seu coração, mais ao virar-se seu coração deu um salto ainda maior ao ver o marido sem camisa e suado sinal claro de um treinamento pesado. ----hum. ----foi a única coisa que conseguira pronunciar após examinar o marido dos pés a cabeça, ainda pensava como podia após o tempo que eram casados e de todas as vezes que já o viu com menos trajes que esse e mesmo assim ainda ficava encantada com a beleza do marido.

---Algo errado pequena? ----perguntou com cinismo.

---Por que pergunta isso? ----devolveu a pergunta.

---Esta me olhando demais. ----disse sorrindo de lado mostrando-se convencido.

---Convencido. ----bufou enquanto se virava na direção contraria.

---Por que estava me chamando? ----perguntou seguindo-a.

Parou e olhou para ele por sobre o ombro com um sorriso inocente.

---Sabe que eu esqueci. ----disse indo na direção do quarto.

---Rin. ----Sesshoumaru chamou indo para o mesmo local que a esposa estivera.

---Hai. ----disse saindo do banheiro com um leve sorriso mais podia ver a palidez maior.

---Vc esta bem? ----perguntou meio preocupado a puxando para a cama junto a si.

---Estou. ----respondeu ainda sorrindo.

---O que estava fazendo no banheiro? ----perguntou após algum tempo de silencio.

---Preparando um banho pra vc. ----disse com um sorriso largo.

---Estou tão mau assim? ----perguntou tentando se manter serio.

---A banheira é grande para dois. ----disse com um sorriso travesso vendo-o sorrir malicioso. ----E sim esta mau. ----disse com o mesmo sorriso e indo para o banheiro sendo seguida pelo youkai.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Meus planos estão completos Kanna e dessa vez não irei perde. ----Kaguya anunciou.

---Sim minha senhora. ----Kanna disse esta tinha cabelos brancos e seus olhos eram negros e vazios, havia sido mandada por Naraku ao lugar onde se encontrava Kaguya e caso seus planos não dessem certo ela deveria libertá-la e assim o fez.

---Agora devemos esperá-los. ----disse confiante. ----Mais irei buscar algo que quero. ----disse e logo sumiu deixando Kanna sozinha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Aqui Miroku pegue. ----Kagome disse lhe estendendo um lenço leve e da cor rosa, este era transparente.

---Sabe Kagome sinto dizer mais eu não gosto de rosa. ----Miroku disse zombeteiro mais ficou serio quando olhou para Kagome que o olhava reprovadora.

---Kaguya tem um interesse nesse lenço e ira tentar pega-lo sua primeira procura será por mim, logo Sango vcs tem mais chance assim. ----disse ainda seria.

---Que interesse ela tem nisso? ----Inuyasha perguntou.

---É a ultima chave de seu supremo poder. ----Sango disse debochada.

Kagome olhou para a lua e sentiu-se insegura seus filhos estavam sozinhos e Youky estava na forma de humano e com certeza estaria se sentindo desprotegido.

---Eles estão bem, mamãe esta lá com eles. ----Inuyasha disse como se lesse sua mente, estavam em volta de uma fogueira.

Todos estavam ali e de uma hora para outra em meio ao lago uma mulher surgiu em sua mão continha um espelho oval em suas mãos.

---Kaguya. ----Kagome e Sango sussurraram juntas, enquanto Inuyasha se levantava pronto para atacar e assim o fez. ---- NÃO. ----Kagome gritou mais este não deu ouvido e acabou sendo preso a uma arvore por várias raízes.

Kagome sem pensar direito pegou seu arco e flecha e atirou uma de suas flechas na de Kaguya, esta simplesmente sorriu.

---Muito me surpreende vc achar que pode me matar com isso. ----Kaguya disse e o espelho engolia a flecha mais logo a refletiu e para a surpresa de todos a flecha ia em direção de Inuyasha, Kagome novamente sem pensar soltou o arco e flecha e correu em direção de Inuyasha que gritava para que esta parasse mais esta só parou quando estava em sua frente.

---MIROKU JOGUE. ----Sango gritou e Miroku obedeceu jogando o lenço ao qual Kagome havia lhe entrega e este entrou na frente da flecha que simplesmente acompanhou o movimento desta e só parou quando encontrou as costas de Kagome.

---NÃO. ----Inuyasha gritou vendo os olhos de sua mulher lacrimejar enquanto olhava para ele.

---Desculpe por não ter arrumado outra maneira. ----sussurrou antes de cair no chão morta.

---Kagome. ----não ouve resposta. ----KAGOME. ----gritou em plenos pulmões vendo a mulher se aproximar e pegar sua esposa. ----Tire as mãos da minha esposa. ----disse entre dentes para a mulher que simplesmente sorriu e desapareceu junto com Kagome.

Inuyasha foi liberado das raízes e caiu no chão ajoelhado.

---Kagome. ----sussurrou para si sentindo lagrimas em seus olhos havia perdido a sua esposa no momento que tudo estava perfeito apesar da batalha o amor deles estava completo.

---Vai ficar tudo bem Inuyasha. ----Sango afirmou seria, mais sem derramar uma única lagrima.

---Como pode dizer isso minha esposa morreu. ----disse olhando ameaçadoramente para Sango.

---Vamos, temos que continuar o castelo de Kaguya esta próximo. ----Sango disse sem se importa com o olhar que o hanyou havia lhe lançado.

---Assim como o corpo de minha esposa. ----Inuyasha levantou e todos montaram em Kirara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Vamos criança acorde. ----Kaguya disse e a flecha que se encontrava nas costa de Kagome desapareceu e o lenço veio para sua mão rodeando o seu braço e fazendo o mesmo com o outro. ----Agora meu poder esta completo. ----dito isso fora para o centro do salão e tudo a sua volta foi tornando-se pedra este passou por Kagome, mais nada ouve com ela, nem com os viajantes em Kirara e nem com Sesshoumaru, Rin, Izayoi e Inu no Taisho e as crianças, mais o resto todo tornou-se pedra e sem vida.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que esta havendo aqui? ----Izayoi perguntou quando os únicos quatro permanecentes se juntaram na sala principal.

---Kaguya esta com seus poderes completos. ----Rin disse seria.

---Isso é horrível. ----Sesshoumaru disse e todos concordaram.

---Isso não é o que mais me preocupa. ----Rin disse.

---E o que mais lhe preocupa? ----Inu no Taisho disse.

---Algo me diz que Kagome não esta nada bem. ----disse com os olhos lacrimejando.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Kaguya esta com força total. ----Sango disse olhando para tudo petrificado.

---Por que não ouve nada com a gente? ----Miroku perguntou.

---Não sei. ----Sango respondeu pensativa.

---Logo iremos descobri. ----Inuyasha se pronunciou e todos olharam para frente vendo o enorme castelo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Menina tola achou que conseguiria me impedir novamente. ----disse e seu sorriso simplesmente aumentou.

---Senhora os amigos dela chegaram. ----Kanna disse adentrando na sala.

---Estarei esperando. ----disse simplesmente voltando ao centro do salão.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Chegamos. ----os três disseram ao saírem de Kirara.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Taisho Girl s2:** _Bom a informante é a Kanna e a historia desse cap. pega muitas partes do filme, bom pra compensar temos o inu, o sesshy e o Mi-kun para nos alegrar._

**Lory Higurashi:** _Bom aqui esta a continuação espero que esteja boa._

**Agome chan:** _E nesse cap. tem mais haver com o filme mais contem as minhas modificações é claro assim como no próximo cap. resolvi seguir um pouco o anime, espero que esteja bom. Ela não controlou a Kagome pelo menos ainda não mais eu ainda to pensando nisso e a luta vai acontecer logo, logo._

**Leila-flor:** _Que bom que eu pude ajudar e saiba que estou ansiosa para ler suas historias e o sesshy ta amolecendo mais ainda é mais com a Rin._

Novamente brigada pelos reviews moças

Kissus migas

Ja ne.


	26. Morreria por vc

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**26º Capitulo: Morreria por vc.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Ora que bom tê-los aqui. ----a mulher disse ainda com o seu sorriso cínico recebendo os três heróis em seu castelo.

---Pena não poder dizer o mesmo. ----Sango disse olhando diretamente para Kagome que parecia dormir um sono profundo. ----preciso de uma distração para cuidar de Kagome. ----sussurrou para que Kaguya não ouvisse e isso não funcionou, pois viu Kaguya sorrir e se aproximar de Kagome.

---Não ira trazê-la de volta. ----disse com um sorriso maior na face.

---Não preciso de ninguém para isso Kaguya só o sentimento transmitido por eles é o suficiente. ----escuta uma voz muito familiar para todos e trazia alegria a um certo hanyou que não conseguiu segurar um suspiro de satisfação, realmente soubera escolher a esposa certa.

---Ora vc acordou. ----Kaguya disse se afastando e Kagome levantou seus diferentes olhos para encarar tudo a sua volta parando nos olhos dourados parecendo não se importar com o que havia em sua volta.

"Me solte." ---pediu sorrindo levemente sem que os outros notasse.

"Terei que passar por ela antes." ---disse se deparando com um pequeno problema.

"Sei que pode." ---disse passando toda a confiança que tinha nele o que o fez se sentir mais seguro.

---Não vai ser uma simples flecha que vai me derrubar. ----disse sarcástica, dando uma piscadela para Sango que entendeu o recado e se preparou, logo seu osso voador se encontrava em sua mão e estava pronta para batalhar.

"Miroku peça para Inuyasha ir soltar Kagome enquanto vc e eu vamos distraí-la." ----transmitiu para o marido que simplesmente concordou.

"Inuyasha vá soltar Kagome, eu e Sango vamos distraí-la." ----Miroku transmitiu para o irmão que assim como ele concordou se preparando para isso, quando Miroku e Sango avançaram, ele foi em direção a Kagome em busca de libertá-la, mais isso não ocorreria de maneira tão fácil quando pensava, pois esta estava presa em uma energia muito forte em forma de uma estrela onde seus pulsos e pés estavam presos dificultando um pouco o trabalho de seu marido. Após muito tempo tentando enfim conseguiu soltar as pernas da moça, mais foi impedido de continuar quando Kaguya o atacou e deparou-se com a cena de Miroku ajudando Sango a se levantar, teve tempo somente de se desviar do golpe e preparar sua espada para enfim luta e assim o fez.

Enquanto todos lutavam contra Kaguya, Kagome aproveitou-se da distração e se liberou dando chutes e assim se liberando do que a prendia e indo em direção a Kirara que ainda se encontrava na sua forma grande e pegando uma pequena mala tirando um pequeno frasco na cor rosada que continha um leve brilho. Kagome sorriu ao observa o frasco, abriu e jogou o conteúdo para o alto enquanto proferia palavras desconhecidas na língua humana e ao terminar o lenço rosa transparente foi tirado de Kaguya vindo para sua mão, esta com a surpresa foi golpeada fortemente por Inuyasha fazendo-a soltar a espada enquanto se chocava com uma parede.

---Kagome vc esta bem? ----Inuyasha perguntou quando chegou ao seu lado enquanto Miroku ajeitava Sango perto de Kirara, havia se machucado e não podia levantar.

---Estou bem. ----respondeu dobrando o lenço e entregando para Sango que o abraçou mostrando que o protegeria.

---Vamos ver o que vc esconde. -----Kaguya se pronunciou e já esta em pé, lançou Miroku e Kagome para longe e Inuyasha ficou paralisado. Logo Inuyasha pode sentir algo diferente em seu corpo e viu a imagem no espelho, mais nela sua imagem tinha olhos vermelhos, garras, caninos e cabelos maiores e embaixo de seus olhos havia manchas roxas, mais logo ele viu que isso ocorria com ele e a ultima coisa que viu foi Miroku tentando impedir Kagome de vir em sua direção.

No espelho de Kaguya agora podia-se ver a imagem de Inuyasha na forma humana e este estava com o sangue youkai completamente liberada fazendo-o perder a completa consciência de quem era amigo ou inimigo, apenas seu instinto sanguinário de um youkai.

---Inuyasha, vamos não se deixe levar. ----Miroku disse ainda segurando Kagome que ainda tentava se soltar e ao pisar no pé de Miroku conseguiu se soltar, mais ao se aproximar Inuyasha a olhou como se fosse uma de suas vitimas.

---Mate-a. ----Kaguya ordenou e este pareceu concordar com a idéia, pois sorriu malignamente.

---Senhorita Kagome... ----Miroku tentou.

---Cuide da Sango eu me viro. ----Kagome cortou-o sem olhá-lo.

---Mas... ----tentou novamente, mais parou quando Inuyasha avançou para cima de Kagome, esta foi levada para longe com o golpe e notou que estava longe do campo de vista de Kaguya e os outros se levantou com um pouco de dor na lateral do corpo por causa do impacto do golpe de Inuyasha, estava perdida, pois Inuyasha como um hanyou era muito forte, sendo um youkai seria pior e sabia que sua força não se comparava a dele apesar de seus cinco anos de treino poderia causar danos a ele mais não é algo que gostaria de fazer.

---Pronta pra morre humana? ----ouviu a voz grotesca de Inuyasha penetrar-lhe o ouvido e virou-se se deparando com os olhos vermelhos sanguinários.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Pode sentir Sesshoumaru? ----Inu no Taisho perguntou, ainda estavam todos na sala principal tentando entender o que estava acontecendo para serem os únicos que não foram petrificados e por que não haviam recebido noticias de seus outros parentes.

---Sim senti, mais não pode ser. ----Sesshoumaru disse farejando um pouco mais o ar.

---O que esta havendo? ----Izayoi perguntou preocupada algo devia estava errado.

---Inuyasha. ----Sesshoumaru e Inu no Taisho disseram ao mesmo tempo.

---O que tem ele? ----Rin perguntou enquanto brincava com seus filhos e sobrinhos.

---Seu sangue youkai foi liberado. ----Inu no Taisho disse serio isso não era nada bom.

---Isso quer dizer que ele não esta com a espada ao qual o senhor o presenteou. ----Sesshoumaru disse.

---Sim ele deve estar sem a tessaiga. ----Inu no Taisho disse com um tom preocupado.

---Então ele esta correndo perigo. ----Izayoi disse.

---Com Inuyasha transformado todos estão correndo perigo. ----Sesshoumaru bufou indo para perto da esposa ajudando a cuidar das crianças.

---Sesshoumaru esta certo? ----Izayoi disse indo para mais próximo do esposo.

---Sim. ----respondeu pesaroso.

---Que deus proteja minha nora. ----sussurrou deitando a cabeça no ombro do marido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Acabe logo com ela. ----Kaguya ordenou de longe para o hanyou.

---Será um prazer. ----o hanyou disse avançando para cima de Kagome que já estava cheia de cortes e coberta por seu sangue.

---Inu. ----Kagome sussurrou e nesse momento Sango, Miroku ou Kirara, nenhum deles poderia ajudá-la, pois estavam presos em raízes.

---Não me chame assim humana. ----disse frente a frente à Kagome.

---Eu não me importo em morrer por vc. ----Kagome sussurrou e viu Inuyasha parar e se aproximar meio cambaleante como se estivesse voltando ao normal. ----Inu. ----Kagome continuou sussurrando e o abraçou e foi correspondida, mais logo sentiu uma pontada e sabia que havia um novo ferimento em seu corpo e podia sentir seu sangue escorrer mais rapidamente assim como sua visão ia ficando turva até não ver mais nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Respostas do reviews no próximo e a demora para postar foi que sai esse fim de semana então não pude fazer nada**

**Gomen migas**

**Kissus**

**Brigadinho**

**Ja ne.**


	27. Sua morte mais merecida que a minha

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**27º Capitulo: Sua morte mais merecida que a minha.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sentiu uma pontada e sua consciência parecia retornar e pode sentir o cheiro do sangue que mais temia sentir e este parecia vim de suas mãos. Kaguya não entendeu nada, tudo estava aconteceu rapidamente e de repente seu espelho rachou no mesmo instante que a imagem de Inuyasha abria os olhos violetas, quando isso aconteceu Inuyasha pouco a pouco foi voltando ao normal adquiria consciência de que havia um corpo em suas mãos e ao voltar totalmente ao normal notou que era de sua amada esposa e a única reação que teve foi abraçá-la fortemente.

---Kagome. ----sussurrou contra seu pescoço sentindo a leve pulsação desta.

---Koinu? ----sua voz saiu rouca e fraca e o uso do apelido fez seu coração saltar dentro do peito em sinal de esperança, era bom saber que ela ainda estava viva, mais seu sangue fervia por ser o causador da dor de sua amada.

---Sim meu amor, sou eu. ----disse apertando-a mais forte contra si, ouvindo-a gemer levemente em sinal de dor fazendo-o afrouxar o abraço. ----Gomen. ----sussurrou abaixando-se com o corpo dela ainda junto ao seu e finalmente olhando-a nos olhos apesar da relutância já que se sentia extremamente culpado e envergonhado por ter sido fraco e ter feito isso à mulher que jurou proteger e em seus olhos claros e diferentes só encontrou amor e compreensão deu um leve beijo nos lábios sentindo-a corresponder levemente sorrindo. ----Me perdoe. ----disse com a voz esganiçada e dolorida parecendo se segurar para não demonstrar o quanto aquilo doía, não sabia mais o que faria se tivesse que viver sem ela e isso só aumentava sua dor e não ter mais sua companheira junto a si era o mesmo que tirar sua vida.

---Eu vou ficar bem. ----sua voz se encontrava mais forte e segura, em um ato inconsciente ele colocou a mão sobre o ferimento que se encontrava um pouco abaixo do peito e podia notar que este quase atingira o coração. ----Eu me curo rápido para uma humana, lembra? ----Kagome disse antes de puxá-lo para um beijo mais profundo, enquanto isso Kaguya ainda tentava entender o que estava acontecendo **[lerda mesmo.** sentindo como se algo estivesse sugando sua energia. ----Pode parecer meloso mais eu só preciso do seu amor. ----disse e só então ele reparou que não havia mais nada quente em sua mão e quando a olhou não havia nem um pingo de sangue.

---Mas... ----foi impedido de continuar por uma leve pressão nos lábios, Kagome havia lhe dado um selinho para calá-lo.

---Depois eu explico. ----disse se levantando e vendo-o fazer o mesmo.

---O que vc fez comigo? ----Kaguya perguntou assim que viu Kagome levantar intacta.

---Eu resolvi me prevenir, já que da ultima vez dei oportunidade para vc me controlar dessa vez não quis cometer um erro tão grande assim, resolvi fazer vc errar. ----Kagome explicou e sorriu levemente quando Inuyasha a abraçou aconchegando sua cabeça em seu ombro ainda em sinal de submissão. ----Eu te amo. ----sussurrou o de modo quase inaudível, mais que o hanyou ao seu lado ouviu muito bem e demonstrou isso a apertando mais contra si.

---Também te amo. ----sussurrou em seu ouvido enviando uma carga elétrica passar por seu corpo fazendo-a se arrepiar com aquilo.

---Como fez isso? ----perguntou ameaçando avançar.

---Acha que diria como fiz isso? ----Kagome perguntou.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha já havia ido libertar os outros companheiros de batalha, olhando sempre para as duas mulheres que agora trocavam olhares nada amigáveis.

---Sabe o que esta havendo Sango? ----Miroku perguntou enquanto alisava o punho que estava meio vermelho por causa da pressão que havia tido sobre eles por causa das raízes que ali prendiam.

---Kagome me esclareceu algumas coisas. ----respondeu dando de ombros, afinal ela não estava fazendo nada de anormal, pelo menos para ela isso era super natural.

---Vc não parece nada impressionada com tudo isso. ----Miroku disse enquanto via Inuyasha voltar para o lado da esposa.

---Ela não esta fazendo nada que não faria normalmente. ----respondeu seguindo o gesto do cunhado e por esta com a perna machucada o marido a seguiu para ajudá-la.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Parece que tudo voltou ao normal. ----Sesshoumaru sussurrou ao lado de sua esposa que o olhou confusa. ----Inuyasha parece ter voltado ao normal. ----explicou vendo os olhos de a esposa clarear com isso.

---Isso é bom, não é? ----perguntou mais tranqüila, já que esteve nervosa desde que soube sobre a transformação de Inuyasha e ele a levou para o quarto para fazê-la descansar um pouco o que só funcionou quando prometeu que ficaria com ela.

---Sim e não. ----disse enquanto alisava os cabelos da esposa sentindo-a ficar tensa.

---Nani? ----disse erguendo os olhos que estavam aflitos novamente.

---Ou ele voltou ao normal ou então pode estar... morto. ----disse sussurrando a ultima parte, tinham suas desavenças mais eram irmãos e até que sentiam um afeto pelo outro.

---Vc quer ir lá? ----Rin perguntou preocupada.

---Iie. ----disse abraçando-a mais forte. ----Ele sabe se cuidar pequena garanto que ele esta bem. ----disse tentando tranqüilizá-la.

---Vc quem sabe. ----disse se aconchegando mais a ele.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**.

---Querido tenho uma sensação de que algo bom esta acontecendo. ----Izayoi comentou sorrindo enquanto brincava com os netos.

---E esta. ----Inu no Taisho disse com um leve sorriso olhando o céu e sua esposa curiosa foi fazer o mesmo vendo uma luz azulada subindo ao céu.

---Mais o que é isso? ----perguntou maravilhada junto com os outros, logo Rin e Sesshoumaru juntaram-se a eles admirando o espetáculo onde as crianças também nem piscavam com a beleza que aquela luz continha.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Isso também era normal? ----Miroku perguntou olhando para a cena, mais sabia que a esposa estava super surpresa com o que estava vendo.

---Isso é novidade. ----disse segurando a mão do marido que a apertou fortemente ainda sem se olharem, pois na precisavam disso.

Estavam assim, pois após um pouco mais de luta entre os cinco e quando Inuyasha foi jogado para longe e Kagome fora socorrê-lo e quando este levantou e ela simplesmente sussurrou algo que pela cara de Inuyasha nem o próprio havia entendido e o puxou para um beijo que após o fim da surpresa correspondeu se possível com mais intensidade. Colando os corpos e de repente um circulo azul começou a rodeá-los e subiu na direção do céu. No começo a luz os cegou mais logo pode-se ver o mesmo iluminando-os como uma benção e a cara de Kaguya com tudo aquilo mostrava uma suprema surpresa e a luz começou a envolve-la a partir do espelho e aos poucos ela começou a se quebrar assim como o próprio espelho e assim que esta tinha sumido completamente a luz que envolvia o casal que ainda se beijava **[haja fôlego.** se espalhou e passou por eles como uma ventania, mais sabiam que aquilo iria fazer tudo voltar ao normal e assim aconteceu e nada mais estava petrificado e tudo havia voltado a ter vida.

---Te amo. ----Inuyasha sussurrou com a respiração ofegante e com a testa colada a da esposa.

---Também te amo. ----Kagome devolveu, mostrando-se tão o mais ofegante que Inuyasha.

---Mais o que houve? ----Inuyasha perguntou olhando ao redor vendo que tudo parecia normal.

---Tudo esta bem quando acaba bem. ----Sango disse se aproximando junto a Miroku que tinha um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

---Mais então todos os beijos de vcs têm esse poder? ----Miroku perguntou diretamente para Kagome que adquiriu um leve tom rosa nas bochechas. ----Itai. ----gritou quando Sango lhe beliscou.

---Essa força é a junção de muita coisa boa, mais principalmente do amor que existi na nossa família. ----Kagome disse ainda meio sem jeito.

---Isso eu sei, mais como fez para que saísse viva dessa? ----Sango perguntou naturalmente recebendo um olhar duro de Kagome e um de curiosidade e descrença de Inuyasha e Miroku.

---Como é que é? ----Inuyasha perguntou furioso após se recuperar do choque olhando diretamente para Kagome.

---Ops. ----Sango disse e escondeu o rosto no ombro de Miroku que a abraçou mais fortemente pela cintura.

---É que fazer isso usa muito energia e uma humana pode normalmente morre com isso, mais por causa da porção que apliquei antes não houve tanta energia tirada de mim e sim do de Kaguya que foi ficando mais fraca a medida que a energia ficava mais forte. ----disse meio temerosa, sabia o humor do marido e não gostava quando seu mau humor vinha para ela sempre acabavam brigando, pois sempre acabava perdendo a paciência e discutindo com ele.

---Não se preocupe dessa vez passa. ----Inuyasha disse sorrindo e puxando-a para si colando os corpos.

---Que bom. ----Kagome sussurrou retornando o sorriso.

---Vamos voltar? ----Sango disse sorrindo vendo que tudo estava bem.

---Ótima idéia. ----Miroku disse ao sentir o castelo estremecer sobre seus pés.

Inuyasha sem dizer nada pegou Kagome no colo e esperou Kirara se transforma e nela montar Miroku e Sango e assim saíram rapidamente do castelo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ao conseguirem voltar para o castelo encontraram o resto da família toda na sala principal se cumprimentaram e explicaram tudo.

---Por que nos não viramos pedras assim como o resto? ----Sesshoumaru perguntou enquanto sua mulher se encontrava ao seu lado encolhida como uma gata e enrolada em seus braços com a cabeça em seu ombro.

---Vcs tem a proteção do amor de suas esposas. ----Inu no Taisho disse abraçado a mulher.

---Como assim? ----Miroku perguntou confuso vendo sua esposa sorrir levemente ela tinha entendido perfeitamente por isso concordara com os planos de Kagome tinha certeza que o amava mais que a própria vida.

---Assim com Izayoi, preferimos a morte a ter que perde-los é o que tornou tudo mais fácil Kaguya não era muito fã de amor já que por causa dele se tornou o que era e tudo ter dado certo confirmou que acreditávamos em nosso amor e isso protegeu nossa família. ----Kagome disse entrando na sala e sem cerimônia alguma sentou no colo do esposo que a abraçou fortemente beijando levemente sua nuca que estava exposta por causa do coque mau feito que esta usava indicando que saíra do banho a pouco.

---Para mim essa explicação é o suficiente. ----Rin disse tentando se possível ficar mais próxima de Sesshoumaru que deu um sorriso de canto e sem aviso pegou-a no colo e saiu da sala. Quando notaram só restavam Inuyasha e Kagome na sala.

---Eu não me esqueci que iríamos resolver algo quando pudéssemos. ----disse sussurrando extremamente rouco no ouvido dela.

Ela sabia ao que ele se referia ao dia em que fora levada por Kaguya.

---Hum, pois eu não me recordo de nada. ----disse e antes que o hanyou pudesse fazer qualquer coisa se levantou indo na direção da escada ouviu um leve rosnado do marido que se levantou e seguiu-a na direção do quarto e na porta deste a alcançou empurrando-a para dentro deste de forma delicada.

---Deixe que eu a lembre. ----disse e esta logo sentiu a cama macia em suas costas e o peso de seu marido sobre o seu sentindo a respiração ofegante dele, beijo-a ardentemente mostrando que sentia e muito sua falta em outras coisas.

---Inu. ----gemeu quando o hanyou transferiu os lábios para seu pescoço enquanto sentia as mãos dele deslizar por seu corpo enquanto a despia e esta fazia o mesmo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquela fora uma noite agitada para todos os casais que agora mais que nunca tinham uma prova de que foram feitos um para o outro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aqui se encontra as respostas dos dois últimos cap. da fic

**Lory Higurashi:** _Não se transformaram em pedra por causa do forte amor deles todos e o filme é realmente maravilhoso que bom que esta gostando. Achei legal fazer uma mistura mais esta ma focalizada em apenas um para não dar muita confusão._

**Cris:** _Eles venceram mais uma batalha e eu acho que também já assisti muito esse filme mais nunca me canso._

**Taisho Girl s2:** _Se eu tivesse o link do filme eu até te passava mais eu vi o filme no youtube e dividido em alguns episódios e em inglês também, mais os filmes do Inuyasha são todos bons. Ele quase matou mais no fim deu tudo certo ele achou que os filhos já sabem resolver tudo sozinhos mais se as coisas piorassem ele iria com certeza e valeu por gostar da fic._

**Agome chan:** _Bom teve o beijo e a Kaguya morreu sem o risinho dela na realidade morreu sem entender nada de nada e o salvamento da K-chan também foi diferente. No filme naquele final que termina o Inu e a K-chan por causa do beijo eu queria que eles tivessem finalmente se declarado o que não ocorreu o que é uma pena, mais mesmo assim ainda foi maravilhoso. Valeu por ter desculpado a demora eu também não to gostando nada disso e é por isso que vou adiantar bem as próximas para poder postar novamente diariamente espero que consiga._

**Thamiris:** _Que bom que gostou mais agora realmente estamos chegando ao fim acho que nessa fic só vai dar para mais um cap. Nenhum dos dois morreram mais só se feriram só a Kaguya morreu e foi bem feito pra ela._

Brigadão galera por estar acompanhando minha humilde e até um pouco sem jeito **[não mais que a autora.** fic. Que esta para terminar, mais logo que puder estarei postando outra para vcs e espero que seja do agrado de vcs.

Kissus

Ja ne.


	28. Sempre lembrados

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Pensamentos"

**0o0o0o0o0o **mudança de cenário ou passagem de tempo.

(significado)

**[intromissão da autora**

_Sonhos ou lembranças_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**28º Capitulo: Sempre lembrados.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O QUE? ----o grito foi ouvido pelo castelo chamando a atenção de todos.

---Eu estou grávida. ----Sango repetiu meio receosa pela reação do marido.

---Vc não saiu daqui grávida, certo? ----disse massageando a têmpora visivelmente irritado.

---Tem a probabilidade que sim. ----disse ainda mais receosa com a maneira dele.

---Como vc coloca a sua vida e a vida do nosso filho ou filha assim desse jeito? ----Miroku estourou.

---Miroku. ----Kagome chamou ele irritada indo na direção dele mais foi impedida por Inuyasha.

---Não é assunto nosso. ----Inuyasha disse segurando-a pela cintura.

---Mas... ----tentou novamente.

---Venha. ----puxou-a para longe.

---Rin. ----Sesshoumaru chamou vendo que a esposa pretendia fazer o mesmo que a quase irmã. ----Isso como meu irmão disse é assunto deles. ----disse indo na direção oposta da briga.

---Tem razão, vou descansar um pouco estou meio enjoada. ----disse se deixando levar por Sesshoumaru.

---Eu descobri depois. ----Sango disse já se irritando com aquilo.

Miroku notando isso respirou profundamente se acalmando e se aproximando da esposa que se afastou emburrada e cruzando os braços em seguida.

---Me desculpe Sango, mais já é chato ver vc em perigo. ----Miroku suspirou e dessa vez quando se aproximou ela não fugiu ao seu toque. ----Estive perto de te perder e agora descubro que quase pude ter perdido algo mais. ----Miroku disse e sentiu Sango relaxar.

---Eu sei. ----disse retribuindo o abraço.

---Eu te amo. ----Miroku disse e enfim demonstrando toda a felicidade que sentia pela noticia.

---Também te amo. ----Sango disse recebendo um beijo apaixonado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Hunf. ----deveria ser a décima vez que ela fazia isso e já estava se irritando com tudo aquilo.

---Da pra parar eles não estão discutindo mais se é isso que te preocupa. ----Inuyasha disse enquanto mexia suas orelhas de cachorro, mais ao contrario do que pensou ela simplesmente o ignorou e seguiu mais em frente.

---Não pergunte nada Inuyasha eu não vou responder. ----disse antes de acelerar o passo na tentativa de se livrar de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha não entendendo nada a puxou fazendo-a bater contra si, mais esta não ousou encará-lo e muito menos se mexeu.

---O que te deu mulher? ----perguntou e quando não ouviu resposta apertou com um pouco mais de força o braço dela.

---Itai. ----disse olhando para ele com os olhos lacrimejados.

---Eu... ----soltou seus braços e suas orelhas se achataram enquanto baixava a cabeça. ----Gomen. ----disse se virando para se retirar.

---Vai ser sempre assim? ----parou ao ouvir o sussurro vindo da parte dela.

---Assim como? ----perguntou ainda de costas.

---Enquanto estiver comigo sempre haverá alguém que o colocara em perigo. ----Kagome ainda sussurrava e Inuyasha ao ouvir isso se virou para ela que ainda continuava com a cabeça baixa. ----Não gosto disso. ----finalizou e agora Inuyasha sabia que ela estava chorando ainda em silencio se aproximou ela parecia muito mais frágil que o normal algo que era algo extremamente difícil, suspirou e a puxou para o abraço ao qual ela não negou e pode ouvir que ela começava a soluçar.

---Também não gosto disso anjo, mais para ficar com vc vale a pena fazer qualquer coisa. ----disse puxando-a para mais perto de si. ----Eu te amo Kagome e não pretendo te perder. ----disse levantando o rosto da esposa e esta aos poucos parou chorar e ele limpou as lagrima que ainda restavam. ----temos nossa família e somos unidos e felizes com isso. ----disse beijando-a em seguida um beijo calmo que para sua surpresa ela transformou em um exigente e prazeroso pedindo por mais o que fez puxá-la para mais perto. ----Kagome. ----sussurrou rouco descendo os beijos pelo pescoço mordendo-o com um pouco mais de força ao sentir as mãos de Kagome em suas orelhas.

---Koinu. ----gemeu alto quando sentiu os caninos pressionados mais fortes em sua pele o que deixaria marca, mais no momento isso não importava. Para os dois aquilo seria como lembrar o começo a primeira vez deles ocorreu em um local próxima de onde estavam e lembrando disse Inuyasha a pegou no colo e ainda a beijando conseguiu chegar aquele belo local.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Está melhor Rin? ----Izayoi perguntou entrando no quarto da nora que fez um leve aceno com a cabeça e deu um singelo sorriso para confirma isso. ----Tome trouxe um chá para vc. ----estendeu uma xícara para a moça que alargou seu sorriso e pouco a pouco foi bebendo o liquido desta.

---Estou com mais sono que o normal. ----Rin disse bocejando.

---Isso é normal a batalha foi muito estressante e agora seu corpo esta compensando isso. ----Izayoi disse sabiamente.

Continuaram conversando até Sesshoumaru entrar no quarto com o seu jeito costumeiro.

---Olá querido. ----Izayoi disse se levantando da cama.

---Olá. ----respondeu calmamente.

---Eu já vou indo. ----disse antes de sair e deixar Rin e Sesshoumaru sozinhos.

---Como vc esta pequena? ----disse beijando sua testa.

---Estou muito bem. ----disse sorrindo dando um leve beijo nos lábios do marido.

---Que tal darmos uma volta? ----perguntou sorrindo levemente.

---Adoraria. ----disse se levantando.

---Então, vamos. ----disse dirigindo-a pela cintura para fora do quarto.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Como Rin e Sango estão? ----Inu no Taisho perguntou assim que notou a presença da esposa no escritório.

---Estão muito bem, esta sendo uma gravidez fácil para as duas. ----Izayoi disse sentando numa cadeira a frente do marido.

---Mais isso não parece ter lhe acalmado. ----Inu no Taisho disse olhando para a mulher.

---Não tem como te esconder nada, né? ----Izayoi disse ficando mais próxima do marido que sorriu em concordância.

---Diga-me o que lhe preocupa? ----Inu no Taisho disse.

---Na verdade não é nada, estava pensando o quanto nossa família cresceu. ----disse sorrindo.

---Onde quer chegar mulher? ----Inu no Taisho perguntou.

---Realmente nossos filhos têm muito do seu humor. ----disse sorrindo.

---Izayoi. ----Inu no Taisho alertou.

---Vc não sente nada diferente no ar? ----perguntou sorrindo.

Inu no Taisho a olhou confuso por algum tempo depois disso farejou o ar para entender o que a esposa queria dizer, sua atenção repentinamente se voltou para a esposa e em seguida arregalou os olhos.

---Vc... ----começou a gaguejar o que fez a esposa gargalhar da maneira que ele estava.

---Hai. ----respondeu após se recuperar dos risos.

Inu no Taisho após se recuperar da surpresa se levantou e abraçou a esposa e foi a vez dele gargalhar.

---Vamos dar a noticia aos outros? ----perguntou após muito comemorar.

---Na hora da janta fazemos isso. ----disse sorrindo.

---Eu te amo. ----Inu no Taisho disse sorrindo largamente.

---Idem. ----disse lhe sorrindo igualmente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Nunca me canso de andar por esse jardim. ----Rin disse feliz admirando a paisagem dos jardins do castelo.

---Não sei como vcs conseguem gostar tanto de mato. ----Sesshoumaru disse sorrindo simplesmente pelo motivo de sua esposa esta feliz, aquele "mato" para ele não tinha nenhuma importância.

---É Sessy mais nesse "mato" se encontra muitas coisas úteis, por isso gosto. ----Rin respondeu sorrindo da maneira como o marido se referia as plantas.

---Se vc diz. ----disse ainda pouco interessado naquilo, mais estava amando passear com a esposa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---O que vc tanto observa ai, heim? ----Inuyasha perguntou curioso estava encostado na mesma onde a teve pela primeira vez somente com uma calça, enquanto Kagome estava na beira do rio como se estivesse fazendo algo muito interessante e ele não conseguia ver o que era.

---Ta curioso amor? ----perguntou sorrindo de forma marota já imaginando a resposta.

---E obvio mulher. ----ele disse e se levantou indo na direção da esposa que o sentiu se aproximar e se levantou e na hora que virou deu de cara com seu peitoral bem malhado, então olhou para cima encontrando olhos dourados que encontrou nos dela um brilho de divertimento. ----O que esta planejando Ká? ----perguntou mais do que curioso notando que ela escondia algo nas costas, pois suas mãos se encontravam nesta.

Kagome sorriu e mostrou suas mãos em forma de concha e Inuyasha enrugou a testa em sinal claro de que não tinha entendido nada, pois na mão da esposa só havia barro.

---Estende as mãos Inu. ----pediu sorrindo levemente, este mesmo sem entender nada fez o que ela pediu e ela colocou o barro em sua mão e com as próprias mãos fechou as dele fazendo uma concha fechada com a suas por cima do mesmo modo, ele não soube explicar o que houve mais sentiu um calor passar por seu corpo ate chegar nas mão e deve ter acontecido o mesmo com Kagome, pois as mãos dela também esquentaram e quando separou as mãos uma bela flor da cor azul, parecendo uma rosa só que mais aberta e maior.

---O que é isso? ----perguntou meio impressionado com a beleza do objeto.

---Meu pai dizia que minha mãe fez o mesmo que ele e uma flor diferente nasceu com eles e recebeu as iniciais deles. ----Kagome disse olhando para a flor assim com Inuyasha.

---E como vamos chamar essa? ----perguntou olhando-a nos olhos.

---I. K ou K. I? ----perguntou sorrindo de forma zombeteira.

---Ki pra mim soa bem melhor. ----disse pegando a flor e colocando no cabelo da esposa. ----Perfeita. ----sussurrou antes de beijá-la.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Sango. ----Miroku chamou a mulher em seus braços adormecida.

---Un. ----disse ainda sonolenta.

---Temos que nos levantar já esta quase na hora do jantar. ----disse sorrindo com a preguiça da mulher.

---Não podemos ficar aqui? ----perguntou manhosa o apertando mais pela cintura.

---Vamos Sango não dificulte as coisas. ----Miroku disse dando um beijo na testa da esposa e se levantando levando consigo a esposa que estava abraçada a ele. ----Esta agindo como criança. ----disse aumentando o sorriso.

---Ta tão bom aqui. ----disse enfim abrindo os olhos de cor chocolate.

---Então depois nos voltamos, mais agora temos que ir. ----disse se levantando, enquanto a esposa se jogava na cama novamente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Todos estavam na mesa de jantar e este estava animado todos conversavam sobre vários assuntos de diversos tempos de suas vidas enquanto também falavam sobre coisas sobre o que vinha no futuro e Izayoi resolveu dar a noticia.

---É muito bom ter todos vcs aqui reunidos como todas as noites, mostrando que somos uma grande família feliz e unida e tenho o maior prazer em dizer que logo essa família estará maior e eu ganharei mais dois netos... ----Izayoi na verdade estava nervosa não espera que um dia aquilo fosse acontecer e não sabia como os filhos iam reagir então olhou para Kagome que olhava atentamente para ela com um sorriso singelo e ao notar que estava olhando fixamente para ela Kagome acenou com a cabeça e então soube que esta já sabia o que ela iria dizer o que a fez sorrir e devolver o aceno e viu Inuyasha olhar dela para a esposa confuso e resolveu continuar. ----... bom para ser mais direta eu estou grávida. ----disse e todos ficaram em silencio na mesa, pelo menos foi o que ela achou até ver Kagome sorrir e vim até ela.

---Estou muito feliz por vc. ----disse antes de abraçá-la.

---Obrigada. ----disse retribuindo o abraço e relaxando, algumas vezes Kagome era mesmo como um anjo que veio para iluminar sua vida.

---Não se preocupe vai dar tudo certo. ----sussurrou antes de soltar o abraço e voltar para seu local na mesa.

O resto do jantar foi feito em um completo silencio para tristeza de Izayoi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Quero conversa com vcs após o jantar. ----Kagome disse após Inu no Taisho e Izayoi saírem da mesa. ----todos. ----completou em um quase rosnado.

---Onde? ----Rin perguntou nervosa com o tom de Kagome.

---No escritório. ----respondeu mais calma saindo da mesa quando ninguém falou mais nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

TOCK TOCK

Uma batida na porta se foi ouvido.

---Entre. ----Izayoi disse e Kagome entrou no quarto sorrindo levemente o que Izayoi correspondeu assim como Inu no Taisho.

---Queria pedir desculpa pela reação dos outros. ----Kagome disse se aproximado da cama e sentando no lado que pertencia a Izayoi.

---Eles é que deveriam fazer isso. ----Inu no Taisho disse sem tirar o sorriso nunca ficava serio quando estava na presença de Kagome ou das outras meninas que eram uma alegria extra para aquela casa.

---Eles ficaram meio chocados. ----Kagome disse ainda sorrindo foi até engraçado a cena.

---Mais vc não. ----Inu no Taisho respondeu e Izayoi aumentou o sorriso.

---Não a nada que esse anjo não saiba. ----disse antes de abraçar Kagome. ----Sempre quis uma filha como vc. ----Izayoi confessou ainda a abraçando.

---Faço minhas as palavras dela. ----Inu no Taisho disse.

---Agora vcs tem a chance de ter. ----disse acariciando a barriga de Izayoi sentindo um leve movimento. ----Vai ser uma criança muito saudável. ----disse sorrindo mais abertamente enquanto os outros dois a seguiam.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Como ela consegue? ----perguntou Miroku na hora que todos já estavam no escritório.

---Acha que a gente chamava ela de anjo por ter um rostinho angelical? ----Sango perguntou com ironia.

---Vcs nunca disseram o porquê de chamá-la assim. ----Miroku falou emburrado.

---Ela ter si casado com Inuyasha e ainda estarem casados é um bom exemplo do por que. ----Sesshoumaru disse naturalmente.

---Ora seu... ----Inuyasha ia rebater quando a porta do escritório abriu e Kagome entrou.

---Por que nos chamou aqui? ----Miroku perguntou se sentando.

---Pensei que fosse obvio. ----Kagome disse seria.

---E é e eu sinto muito mais fiquei em transe... ----Rin começou.

---Gente não to aqui para criticar ninguém e não é para mim que vcs tem que pedir desculpa. ----Kagome disse e saiu rapidamente já que ainda estava na porta e quando alcançou a escada sentiu alguém segura-la pelo pulso.

---Tenho medo Ká. ----Inuyasha disse e em seguida Kagome o puxou para abraçá-lo.

---Vai dar tudo certo. ----sussurrou acariciando os cabelos do marido que a levantou enquanto lentamente subia as escadas.

---Eu confio em vc, mais vc não pode mudar o destino das pessoas. ----respondeu quando estavam na porta do quarto.

---Então só posso pedir que tenha fé. ----disse enlaçando os quadris dele com as pernas que até então estavam caídas.

---Eu terei. ----disse olhando-a e lhe beijando quando fechou a porta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

1 Ano depois...

Como Kagome disse tudo deu certo e ela mesma havia tido mais um filho ao qual chamaram de Satoo que tinha os olhos dourados do pai e os caninos e garras o resto ele puxara a mãe e como Kagome havia dito Izayoi teve uma linda menina de cabelos negros com mexas prateadas e olhos castanhos como a mãe e sem orelhas caninas e seu nome era Mizu o de Sango fora uma menino que pareceu ter puxado somente o pai e seu nome Takai e Rin havia tido uma bela menina com os cabelos mistos e olhos como os do pai e era chamada de Akarui.

Não se sabia o que haveria dali para frente mais nenhum deles se importava, pois estavam juntos e eram uma grande e unida família. Logo as crianças iam crescendo e aquece castelo se enchia de mais e mais vida e eles não dava a mínima pela baderna que eles faziam eram saudáveis e recebiam atenção por igual dos pais, avos e tios e entre si irmãos ou primos quando necessário se defendiam mutuamente e eram só carinhos.

Kagome e Inuyasha riam em pensar em como aquele castelo iria ficar pequeno quando os filhos tivessem filhos, mais eles resolveriam aquilo como resolviam qualquer coisa, algumas vezes maridos e esposas brigavam, outras vezes eram os irmãos ou irmãs ou eram todos juntos, mais as coisas sempre voltavam ao normal quando se viam sem a felicidade quando estavam unidos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

---Mãe a Akarui ta brigando de novo com o Takai. ---- Mizu disse entrando na sala onde todos se encontravam e agora tinha 8 anos.

---Deixa que eu resolvo. ----Rin disse se levantando.

---Eu ajudo. ----Sango disse fazendo o mesmo.

---Ai essas crianças. ----disse o menino de mais ou menos 10 anos.

---Ora Youky vc também ainda é uma criança. ----Hina disse e esta estava com uns 9 anos.

---Sua chata. ----respondeu e em um ato infantil deu língua sendo retribuído pela irmã, este rosnou e se levantou.

---Ta bom já chega os dois. ----Inuyasha disse serio.

---Ora amor deixe eles, por que vcs não vão brincar lá com os primos e o tio de vcs e aproveitam pra dar uma olhada neles e no Satoo? ----respondeu segurando o riso.

---Ta bom mãe. ----disseram os dois saindo de mãos dadas enquanto Youky puxava levemente a irmã mais nova para fora da sala.

---Incrível como eles só obedecem a vc. ----Inuyasha disse emburrado.

---Vcs eram do mesmo jeito. ----Inu no Taisho disse sorrindo levemente.

---Fica assim não. ----Kagome disse acariciando levemente a orelha do marido e logo em seguida dando um selinho neste e saindo da sala sendo acompanhada por Izayoi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Encontraram todas as crianças lá fora e apesar de interesses diferente conseguiam brincar juntos apesar de pequenas desavenças eram crianças unidas.

---Eu amo essa família. ----Kagome disse sorrindo.

---Digo o mesmo. ----ouviu Sango, Rin e Izayoi ao seu lado.

---Sobre o que? ----Inuyasha perguntou abraçando Kagome assim como os outros.

---Sobre nossa grande família. ----Izayoi disse se encostando mais a Inu no Taisho.

---Mais não to afim de ficar parada. ----Kagome disse vendo as crianças brincando e indo na direção delas sendo seguida pelos os outros e se divertiram resto da tarde esquecendo todo ou qualquer tipo de problemas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bom sim mais uma historia com final feliz, mais o que se pode fazer quando se trata de grandes amores?

Felizes para sempre ninguém é mais simplesmente pode-se ser feliz enquanto se vive.

Hoje em dia...

---Essa é a historia dessa flor, criada pelo amor entre raças diferentes. ----disse a moça de longos cabelos negros e olhos exóticos e diferentes, segurando uma flor azul de uma beleza estonteante.

---Nossa que legal. ----as crianças gritaram e logo o sinal batia e elas saiam animadas para o intervalo.

---Nunca canso de ouvir essa historia. ----ouviu uma voz vinda da porta e olhou para lá sorrindo ao encontrar um belo hanyou de madeixas prateadas e olhos dourados.

---Nem eu, e sabe por quê? ----perguntou se levantando e indo até esse que a beijou.

---Acho que foi por meio dessa flor que nos conhecemos há um ano atrás. ----disse sorrindo.

---Hai. ----respondeu sorrindo largamente. ----Mais o que faz aqui? ----perguntou ainda o abraçando.

---Sai mais cedo do trabalho e resolvi passar por aqui para ver minha namorada. ----disse com as orelhas mexendo-se freneticamente.

---Seu bobo. ----disse beijando-o novamente.

---Eu te amo K-chan. ----disse após o beijo.

---Também te amo Inu. ----disse ainda sendo abraçada por ele.

---Vamos almoçar? ----perguntou afastando-se um pouco.

---Adoraria. ----disse sendo guiada pela cintura para fora da escola.

FIM

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Agome chan:** _Pois é ela já era e a fic também já que esse é o ultimo capitulo, mais talvez eu faça mais um só com as respostas dos reviews desse ultimo cap e informações sobre a nova fic que logo irei posta, foi muito bom ter vc acompanhando mais uma das minhas fics espero vc na próxima._

**Cris:** _Eu também fiquei com muita raiva quando vi que não tinham terminado o anime e que bom que vc gostou desse cap. e a parte da k-chan desentendida surgiu de repente que bom que achou essa parte legal._

**Taisho Girl s2:** _Ai o inu é sempre fofo e a historia ta no fim buaaaaaaa, mais logo vem outra e espero ter a sua presença nesta também te a próxima moça._

**Lory Higurashi:** _Koinu significa cachorrinho, se eu fizer outro cap. vai ser para responder reviews e se ainda existir duvida sobre alguma coisa eu vou responder._

Então é isso gente até a próxima

Kissus migas

Ja ne.


	29. Respostas de reviews

**Polly:** _Que bom que vc gostou da fic e minhas fics sempre teram esses casais, será um prazer avisar para vc é só me passar seu e-mail para mim e quando estiver com outra fic lhe avisarei._

**cris:**_ Valeu pelo elogio, é sempre bom saber o quanto vcs gostaram, obrigado e logo estarei postando outra fic._

**Kagome Inuitsumo: **_Essa ideia de ser narrada pela Kagome foi algo que surgiu de repente e é bom saber que vc gostou e já tenho uma fic adiantada no pc já para postar só estou adiantando mais um pouco a historia para postar dia-a-dia, também estou amando sua fic. Novamente obrigada por tudo._

**Cassia-chan:** _Valeu por acompanhar a fic, muito obrigada mesmo e que bom que vc gostou._

**Agome chan:** _1º -Sim são as reencarnações deles. 2º -A flor nasceu deles e logo outras nasceram e assim se tornou uma especie de flor comum. Bom é só isso, agradeço por sua presença e eu realmente espero que goste da proxima fic._

**Taisho Girl s2:** _Pois é acabou, mais logo estarei postando outra, valeu pelos reviews e que bom que gostou da fic._

Bom galera agora realmente acabou, mais logo estarei novamente respondendo seus reviews.

Estou com cinco cap. adiantados e log irei posta-la.

Então Kissus meninas muito obrigada

Ja ne.


End file.
